Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld
by Afaim
Summary: Dritter Teil meiner A/B/O-Reihe "Nennt uns Legenden". Der Crew der Waverider ist es gelungen ihre Omegas zu retten, doch die Wunden sind noch frisch und der Kampf um den Speer des Schicksals tritt in seine entscheidende Phase ein. Dieser Kampf wird zeigen, ob die Legends zusammenhalten oder auseinanderbrechen werden, denn nur gemeinsam als Rudel vereint können sie ihn gewinnen.
1. Und was ist falsch daran?

**Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld**

* * *

 _A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU und die Fortsetzung meiner vorherigen A/B/O-Legends-Fics „Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega" und „Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende der Omegas"._

 _Meinen „Arrow"-A/B/O-Fic „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen" und meine Flash-A/B/O-Fic „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann" spielen in dem gleichen Universum wie meine „Legends"-Fics._

 _Für diejenigen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen vor dieser Fic, die Vorgänger zu lesen, hier ein paar Vorbemerkungen:_

* * *

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O? __Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform? __Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist? __Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an!_ _Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind?_ _Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

 _Und wer ist was?_ _Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick über die Crew der_ _ **Waverider**_ _und ihre Feinde_ _ **:**_

 _Rip Hunter –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Sara Lance –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Martin Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Jax Jackson –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Mick Rory –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Nate Heywood –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Amaya Jiwe –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Eobard Thawne – Prime_ _ **Al**_ _pha*_

 _Damien Darhk –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Malcolm Merlyn – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha, keine Sorge, was das genau heißen soll, wird noch erklärt werden)_

 _Leonard Snart –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Kendra Saunders (und all ihre anderen Inkarnationen)–_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Carter Hall (und all seine anderen Inkarnationen) -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Vandal Savage –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Gideon – programmiert auf_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _* Eine erst in der Zukunft und auf anderen Planeten bekannte Unterart von Alpha, die dominanter, stärker und weniger hormongesteuert als andere Alphas sind, und der sich Eobard zurechnet._

 _Und zur allgemeinen Info für Referenzen, Kurzauftritte und Crossover:_

 _Oliver Queen – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha); Laurel Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha; Quentin Lance –_ _ **O**_ _mega; Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta; Nyssa –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Cisco Ramon –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Caitlin Snow – bisher_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lisa Snart –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Clarissa Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lily Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 2. Staffel, sowie für Arrow bis zu Staffel 5, Flash bis zu Staffel 3 und Supergirl bis zu Staffel 2, denn diese Fic spielt Großteils in der 2. Staffel; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste (hallo, Eobard), Character Death, PTSD, Mick ist Mick (aber er beschützt seine Omegas), Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Selbstmedikation (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Stellt auch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne:_ _Hauptpairings_ _: Atomwave (sorry?, nein, gar nicht), TimeCaptain, Steelvixen, Erw. vergangenes CaptainCanary, vergangenes lockeres Coldwave._

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Die zweite Staffel von „Legends" geschah bis Eobard bei seinem Versuch das letzte fehlende Stück des Speer des Schicksals vom Mond zu holen von den Legends geschlagen wurde und das darauf schob, dass Ray als Omega so gut gerochen hat und er ihn ablenkte indem er ihn zu verführen versuchte. Woraufhin Eobard auf die Idee kam die Legends mittels ihrer Omegas abzulenken, denn bekanntlich ist es ja so: Ein Omega in Gefahr ist ein Problem, mehrere Omegas in Gefahr sind eine Katastrophe. Und immerhin gibt es Omega-Sklavenhandel, nicht wahr? Als arrangierte er es, dass die Omegas der Legends entführt und auf dem außerirdischen Sklavenmarkt von Maaldoria verkauft wurden. Mit etwas Glück und Hilfe des daxamitischen Prinzen Mon-El (der Universum-1-Version von ihm) gelang es dem Rest der Legends jedoch ihre Freunde zu retten. Jedoch blieb dieses Erlebnis für sie nicht ohne Konsequenzen…._

* * *

 **1\. Und was ist falsch daran?**

* * *

Sara wünschte sich, sie könnte etwas tun um ihren Omegas zu helfen, aber sie musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass es nichts gab, das sie tun konnte, und da sie der Alpha dieses Rudels war, machte ihr diese Erkenntnis schwer zu schaffen. Der Rudel-Alpha war derjenige, der dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass es allen im Rudel gut ging, und wenn er nicht in der Lage war diesen Zustand herbeizuführen, nun, dann war er wohl ein ziemlich mieser Alpha, nicht wahr?

Tatsache war, von Piraten verschleppt und als Sklave verkauft zu werden, würde jedem ziemlich zusetzen. Tatsache war aber auch, dass die Omegas der _Waverider_ offensichtlich nicht daran dachten zuzugeben, dass ihnen dieses Erlebnis zusetzte.

Rip war wie immer: er gab sich hart und verschlossen und war alles im allem einfach unzugänglich. Jemand, der sein ganzes Leben lang vorgegeben hatte ein Beta zu sein und noch dazu ein gewohnheitsmäßiger Lügner war, neigte nicht gerade dazu seine wahren Gefühle zu teilen, nicht einmal mit seinem Alpha. Früher – also vor dem Zwischenfall mit den Piraten und den Sklavenmarkt – hätte Sara dieses Problem einfach mit einer Flasche Alkohol und einem Vieraugengespräch gelöst – sie hätte Rip solange genervt, bis er zugegeben hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er sich ihr geöffnet hätte. Und dann hätte sie ihm geduldig zugehört und ein paar aufmunternde Worte gesagt. Aber diese Taktik konnte sie nun nicht mehr einsetzen.

Es gab nichts, das sie sagen konnte um ihn über das, was passiert war, und hätte passieren können, wenn es ihnen nicht gelungen wäre ihn zu retten, hinwegzuhelfen. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Rip sich verständlicherweise nun nicht mehr wirklich alleine in der Gegenwart eines Alphas wohl zu fühlen schien. Nicht einmal, wenn dieser Alpha Sara war. Oder vielleicht auch gerade, wenn dieser Alpha Sara war. Immerhin hatte er noch nie gerne Schwäche gezeigt, und nun schien er noch weniger Interesse daran zu haben vor ihr als schwach zu erscheinen als jemals zuvor. Auf jeden Fall schaffte er es irgendwie immer, dass Jax, Martin oder Ray auch anwesend waren, wenn er sich im gleichen Raum wie einer der an Bord befindlichen Alphas befand. Sara konnte ihm das wirklich nicht verübeln, aber was sie ihm verübelte war, dass er dieses Verhalten an den Tag legte und zugleich vorgab, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Da war er nicht der Einzige. Ray verhielt sich nicht viel besser. Zuerst schien ihn das Erlebte schwer getroffen zu haben. Er wirkte deprimiert und kleinlaut und sehr verletzlich und war offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Trost. Doch schon nach nur 24 Stunden war davon nichts mehr zu bemerken, Ray stellte wieder seine optimistische sonnige Persönlichkeit zur Schau, fast so als gäbe es nichts, das seinen Glauben in die Menschheit erschüttern könnte, und das obwohl er genau wusste, dass es die Legion gewesen war, die seine Entführung eingefädelt hatte, auch wenn die Piraten und Sklavenhändler alle Außerirdische gewesen waren.

Ray strahlte jeden an, wenn er ihn erblickte, als wäre er wirklich froh die andere Person zu sehen, witzelte herum, bereitete ihnen allen Frühstück zu, und schien es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht zu haben sich um Rip und Nate zu kümmern, fast so als wäre er der Meinung, dass nur den beiden Schlimmes zugestoßen wäre, ihm jedoch nicht. Zuerst vermutete Sara, dass Mick irgendetwas getan haben musste um für diese schlagartige Verhaltensänderung zu sorgen, doch der Alpha plädierte auf unschuldig, ihn schien Rays plötzliche gute Laune sogar noch mehr zu überraschen als die anderen, was insofern viel aussagte, da er seit der Rettung der Omegas regelmäßig in Rays Quartier schlief.

Es war also offensichtlich, dass Ray nur vorgab gut gelaunt zu sein. Genau wie Rip tat er so als wäre alles in Ordnung, obwohl es das nicht war. Genau wie Rip wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn Sara den Verdacht hatte, dass seine Gründe dafür andere waren. Vermutlich wollte er dem Rest des Rudels nicht zur Last fallen. Vermutlich hatte er gesehen, wie sehr es alle anderen belastete, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, und hatte daraufhin beschlossen sie nicht mehr sehen zu lassen, wie es in ihm aussah, um sie auf diese Weise nicht unglücklich zu machen. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Der einzige, der eine halbwegs normale Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse zeigte, war Nate. Nate war einsilbig, traurig, und missgelaunt. Nur leider, ließ aber auch er nicht zu, dass man ihm half. Die meiste Zeit über sperrte er sich in seiner Kabine ein, und er schien jedes Interesse an sozialer Interaktion mit dem Rest der Legends verloren zu haben. Ray musste ihm sein Essen in seine Kabine bringen, und Amaya wurde nicht mehr hineingelassen, seit der ersten Nacht nicht mehr.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Omegas zeigte er ein Verhalten, das normal war, doch weil er nicht zuließ, dass man ihm Trost spendete, konnte er auch nicht heilen. Vermutlich litt er zu allem Überfluss auch noch unter dem Tod seines Großvaters, den er mit ansehen hatte müssen, bevor er entführt worden war, und unter der Trennung von Amaya, die zustande gekommen war, weil Amaya irgendwann in ihre Zeitlinie zurückkehren musste, da sie ein Schicksal besaß, was bedeutete, dass es für sie und Nate keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab. Das mochte ja stimmen, aber Sara verstand nicht, warum das automatisch bedeutete, dass es keine gemeinsame Gegenwart für die beiden geben konnte. Doch leider konnte sie Nate diese Frage nicht stellen, da er auch sie nicht in seine Kabine ließ und immer Kopfschmerzen oder Müdigkeit als Ausrede dafür vorschob.

Zusammengefasst gesagt: Sara hatte drei Omegas, denen sie nicht helfen konnte, weil sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollten in ihrem Rudel, und das frustrierte sie ungemein. Die anderen waren was dieses Problem anging auch keine große Hilfe.

Mick war kein Meister der Psychologie und konnte meistens nicht einmal mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen umgehen, geschweige denn mit denen von anderen, und hatte daher keine Lösung anzubieten.

Amaya wusste auch keinen Rat, außer den ihren Omegas Zeit zu geben. Doch Zeit war, ironischer Weise das, was sie in diesem Fall nicht hatten. Traumatisierte Omegas wurden in der Regel immer instabiler, je länger man ihre Traumata unbehandelt ließ. Dieser Meinung war die Schulmedizin, und auch Gideon. Und der einzige Weg dieses spezielle Trauma zu behandeln wäre darüber zu reden, und genau das wollten die Omegas ja nicht.

Jax war nicht weniger hilflos als Sara, das gab er offen zu. Er schien seine Zeit zwischen Rip und Ray aufzuteilen und zu versuchen einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein, aber die so berühmt-berüchtigte stabilisierende und beruhigende Wirkung der Betas schien in diesem Fall nicht anzuschlagen. Auch Jaxs öffneten sich die beiden nicht, und auch vor ihm taten sie so als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Martin war der Seniorpartner im Team, und er war Vater, also hätte er eigentlich irgendeine magische Lösung parat haben müssen, zumindest war Sara dieser Meinung, doch er war erst seit kurzem Vater und konnte daher auf keinen realen Erfahrungsschatz zurückgreifen bzw. hatte er mit Lily, die ebenfalls ein Beta war, wohl nie vergleichbare Probleme gehabt. Und überhaupt schien er oft nicht zu wissen, was er mit Omegas tun sollte, wenn sie ihm unterkamen, und er schien immer Angst zu haben das Falsche zu tun. Auch er verbrachte seine Zeit mit Rip und Ray, aber im Gegensatz zu Jax schien er nicht einmal zu versuchen sie dazu zu bringen sich ihm emotional zu öffnen. „Ich denke, Miss Jiwe hat recht, sie brauchen einfach Zeit um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen ist, und wenn sie soweit sind darüber zu reden, dann werden sie sich an uns wenden. Es wäre ein Fehler sie jetzt zu bedrängen", lautete seine Meinung.

Gideon war auch keine Hilfe. Nicht wirklich. Sie konnte auf eine riesige Datenbank zurückgreifen und Sara daher alle möglichen Auswirkungen aufzählen, die durch die traumatischen Erlebnisse auftreten könnten, doch einen Rat, was zu tun sei um diese zu verhindern, hatte sie nicht parat. Sie überwachte die Lebenszeichen der Omegas so wie sie die Lebenszeichen der ganzen Crew überwachte, und sie behauptete viel mit Nate zu sprechen, wenn er keinen anderen zu sich in die Kabine ließ, aber das alles brachte nicht viel. Außerdem wusste Sara nicht, wie weit sie Gideon über den Weg trauen konnte, wenn es um die Omegas ging. Gideon hatte eine nicht zu verachtende Verbindung zu Rip, und Sara hatte sie im Verdacht ihm heimlich Medikamente zur Verfügung zu stellen, und das vielleicht auch für Ray oder Nate zu tun, denn beide waren charmante Omegas, und Gideon hatte bekanntermaßen eine Schwäche für die beiden, also wer wusste schon, was sie ihnen hinter Saras Rücken zukommen ließ? Und wenn die Omegas Selbstmedikation betrieben, dann behandelte diese nur ihre körperlichen, nicht aber ihren seelischen Symptome.

 _Wenn das alles nur nicht so frustrierend wäre…._ Saras Entschluss, endlich gegen Eobard Thawne und seine Legion aktiv zu werden, erwuchs aus ihrer Frustration. Sie wäre die erste, die bereit wäre, das zuzugeben. Dank Rip wussten sie, wo die Legion ihr Versteck hatte, und Mick entwickelte einen Plan, wie man die Speerfragmente, die sich im Besitz der Legion befanden, am besten zurückbekommen würde. Mick sagte es nicht, aber Sara wusste, dass auch er frustriert war. Und sie alle wollten Rache. Mit dem Versuch ihre Omegas gegen sie zu verwenden, war die Legion zu weit gegangen.

Die Legends brachen in das Hauptquartier ihrer Feinde an und stahlen deren Stücke vom Speer des Schicksals. Und entgegen ihres bisherigen Glücks klappte diesmal sogar alles. Und so hatten sie bald den ganzen Speer des Schicksals in ihren Besitz.

Was sie zum nächsten Problem führte: Nämlich der Frage, was sie jetzt eigentlich mit dem Speer tun sollten.

Natürlich wäre es das Beste, wenn sie den Speer zerstören würden. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach, denn ansonsten hätte Rip das ja wohl schon vor langer Zeit getan. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie den Speer nun in ihren Besitz hatten, zeigte Nate sein Gesicht doch mal wieder, und erklärte ihnen, dass der Legende nach das Blut Christie in der Lage sein sollte den Speer zu zerstören. Nur, dass es verboten war sich in irgendeiner Form in das Leben von Jesus Christus einzumischen. Das machte Rip sehr klar.

Doch noch bevor Sara den Tod dieser Idee verkünden konnte, kam Nate mit einer Alternative an. Es gab Legenden darüber, dass das Blut Christie vor langer Zeit nach Europa gekommen sei. Und niemand anderer als der berühmte Schriftsteller und Hobbit-Erfinder J. R. R. Tolkien hatte diese Legende erforscht und theoretische Schriften darüber verfasst. Also bestand zumindest die Chance, dass Tolkien ihnen helfen könnte das Blut Christie zu finden. Womit das nächste Ziel der Legends klar war: Tolkien treffen und sich mit ihm beraten.

Bis es soweit war, mussten sie alle aber an sich halten um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten den Speer zu benutzen. Sara konnte es Amaya und Mick an den Nasenspitzen ansehen: Die beiden waren dafür den Speer zu benutzen und ordneten sich nur deswegen der Idee unter ihn stattdessen zu zerstören, weil Sara es ihnen befahl. Laut Rip würde der Speer, nun da er ganz war, sie alle in Versuchung führen ihn zu benutzen, und sie müssten diesen Drang widerstehen.

Es war nicht so, dass Sara nicht in Versuchung wäre. Seit langer Zeit wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als Laurel zurückzubekommen, und ein kurzer Wunsch wäre alles, was sie dafür tun müsste, wenn sie den Speer benutzen würde. Und mit dem Speer könnte sie außerdem ihr Rudel heilen: Rip, Ray und Nate ihren Schmerz nehmen. Leonard zurück holen. Die Legion los werden. Verhindern, dass Slade Wilson den Wahnsinn verfiel, weil Shado auf Lian Yu starb, und damit Olivers Mutter retten. Verhindern, dass die _Queens Gambit_ überhaupt jemals sank …

Ja, und genau das war der Grund, warum sie den Speer niemals verwenden durften: Denn wo würde es aufhören? Man redete sich ein, dass man nur eine kleine Sache verändern wollte, aber dann fiel einem noch eine kleine Sache ein, und noch eine, und noch eine … Und irgendwann wäre man nicht besser als die Legion. Die Legends hatten geschworen die Geschichte zu beschützen, nicht sie nach eigenem Gutdünken umzuschreiben.

 _Es tut mir Leid, Laurel, ich kann dich nicht retten. Ich habe es geschworen. Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun, aber das nicht. Der Preis ist zu hoch, ich bin nicht stark genug._

Amayas Dorf retten, Micks Eltern vorm Verbrennen schützen. Das klang so einfach, aber wenn sie das taten, würden sich dadurch alles ändern, und selbst, wenn sich durch den Speer nicht alles ändern würde, es würde sich genug ändern: Amayas Dorf, aber warum nicht auch Hourman und Dr. Mid-Nite? Micks Eltern, aber warum nicht auch Leonard?

Nein, es war einfach zu riskant. Niemand von ihnen konnte den Speer verwenden. Rip hatte ihn niemals verwendet. Rip Hunter hatte sie rekrutiert um seine Familie zu retten, und das obwohl alles, was er dafür hätte benutzen müssen der Speer gewesen war. Aber er hatte ihn nicht benutzt. Und das sagte alles, was sie wissen mussten: Dass der Speer zu gefährlich war um verwendet zu werden. Dass selbst jemand, mit einem einzigen reinen Wunsch, Gefahr lief der Macht des Speers zu erliegen und das Schicksal der Welt nach seinem Gutdünken umzuschreiben. Deswegen blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl: Sie mussten zumindest versuchen ihn zu zerstören.

„Ihr dürft nicht einmal daran denken", befahl sie ihrem Team, „Nicht an die, die ihr verloren habt und retten könntet. Nicht an Anna, nicht an Hank, nicht an Miranda, nicht an Jonas, nicht an Ronnie Raymond, nicht an Rex, noch nicht einmal an Leonard. Der Speer würde euch ansonsten damit zu verführen suchen. Ihr müsst stark sein."

„Wir wissen, was unsere Aufgabe ist, Sara", erinnerte sie Martin, „Wir haben uns schon öfter dagegen entschieden die Zeitlinie zu verändern, und das wird diesmal nicht anders sein."

Sara warf Amaya und Mick einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Da sind wir uns alle einig, oder?", versicherte sie sich noch einmal.

„Ja, das sind wir", meinte Amaya müde.

„Klar", behaupte Mick nur.

Aber Sara konnte ihre Zweifel sehen, und hoffte daher, dass sie Tolkien schnell finden und den Speer schnell zerstören würden. Ja, sie war der Alpha, aber Mick und Amaya hatten ihre eigenen Köpfe, und sie verstanden sich gut und waren sich öfter einig miteinander als mit Sara. Und wenn sie auf die Idee kommen sollten sich gegen Sara zu verbünden … Trotz ihres Assassinentrainings wusste Sara nicht, wie ein Kampf in diesem Fall ausgehen würde. Und sie hatte auch nicht vergessen, dass Mick sie schon einmal verraten hatte.

Nun, hoffentlich würde er es nicht so schnell wieder tun.

* * *

Ray hatte immer geglaubt, dass ein Omega für sein Rudel da zu sein hatte, egal was passierte. Die Alphas und Betas dachten immer sie würden die Omegas beschützen, doch in Wahrheit beschützten die Omegas sie. Und Ray tat sein Bestes um seiner Jobbeschreibung gerecht zu werden, doch er war der erste, der zugab, dass das in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr so einfach war. Er musste, vermutlich wegen dem Speer, obwohl es aber eigentlich zuvor begonnen hatte, in letzter Zeit öfter an Anna denken, an ihren Tod. Und an Leonard. Beides Betas, die für ihn gestorben waren. Er wollte nicht, dass noch einmal auch nur irgendjemand für ihn sterben musste, er wollte keine Bürde sein, er wollte nicht, dass sein Rudel seinetwegen in Gefahr geriet. Sich seinetwegen sorgte.

Niemand hatte etwas gesagt, aber er wusste, dass sein niedergeschlagenes Verhalten nach seiner Rettung seine Freunde belastet hatte. Seine Freunde, sein Rudel, die seinetwegen einen außerirdischen Sklavenmond infiltriert hatten. Martin hatte seinetwegen gegen Thawne kämpfen müssen! Mick hatte sich seinetwegen mit diesem außerirdischen Alpha angelegt! Das alles hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können!

Er war ihnen allen so dankbar, und das wollte er ihnen auch zeigen. Und er wollte ihnen auch zeigen, dass er kein hilfloser kleiner Omega war, der ständig beschützt werden musste. Dass er stark war, innerlich und äußerlich. Dass er nicht _hilflos_ war.

Gideon hatte ihm geholfen, auch wenn sie nicht begeistert gewesen war. „Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Dr. Palmer?", hatte sie gefragt, aber Ray hatte erklärt, dass es nötig war. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten traurig und verängstigt zu sein. Er musste der Ray Palmer sein, der seinen Mitgefangenen versicherte, dass sie gerettet werden würden, und Rip durch seine Hitze half als wäre das selbstverständlich, und nicht der Ray Palmer, der sich in Micks Armen in den Schlaf weinte. Ray wusste, dass es riskant war verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente ohne Aufsicht einzunehmen, besonders für Omegas, aber er redete sich ein, dass er von Gideon überwacht wurde. Was konnte da schon schief gehen? Und es waren nur Anti-Depressiva.

Und sie halfen ihm schließlich. Sie halfen ihm dabei das auseinanderbrechende Rudel zusammenzuhalten. Sara sollte sich nicht sorgen müssen, nicht auch noch um ihn. Genauso wenig wie die anderen. Für Rip und Nate war das alles mit Sicherheit traumatischer gewesen als für ihn, also war es ihr gutes Recht darunter zu leiden, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen und ihnen dabei helfen wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Und das alles war so viel leichter mit ein wenig medizinischer Unterstützung.

Leider half diese jedoch nicht gegen alles.

„Du warst so auffällig still vorhin auf der Brücke", sagte Mick. Sie standen in seiner Kabine, in die Ray Mick gefolgt war, nachdem dieser von der Brücke gestürmt war. Ray konnte sehen, dass Mick auf Streit aus war, immerhin kam er gerade frisch aus einem Streit und war offensichtlich immer noch wütend. Und er hatte recht: Ray hatte kein Wort gesagt um ihn zu verteidigen. Er hatte ihm, anders als die anderen, auch keinen Vorwurf gemacht, aber er hatte sich auch nicht auf seine Seite geschlagen. An seiner Stelle wäre Ray in diesem Fall ebenfalls wütend auf ihn.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe", erklärte Ray schnell, „Natürlich dachtest du nicht, dass Leonard real ist und auf der Seite der Legion der Verdammnis steht. Auf diese Idee wäre keiner von uns gekommen. Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass du ihn öfter siehst und mit ihm sprichst, aber … ich denke mal, ich hätte an deiner Stelle diese spezielle Information auch niemandem anvertraut."

Mick schnaufte. „Ich habe sie jemandem anvertraut: Dem Professor! Und der dreht mir daraus jetzt einen Strick anstatt sich auf meine Seite zu schlagen!", knurrte er wütend, „Aber ich weiß ja, wie ihr alle mich seht!"

„Ich weiß, dass du kein Krimineller mehr bist, Mick", sagte Ray, „Und ich hatte noch nie ein Problem damit, dass du einer warst."

„Aber?"

Ray seufzte. „Ich weiß doch, was Leonard dir bedeutet hat. Jeder weiß das. Und wenn du dich zwischen ihm und uns entscheiden müsstest … Nun, das ist einfach keine Entscheidung, die du treffen müssen solltest", erklärte er müde.

Mick starrte ihn an. „Weil du denkst, dass ich mich für ihn entscheiden würde. Das ist es doch. Wie der Professor, wie Sara, denkst du das!", warf er ihm vor.

Ray begann sich zu fragen, ob er nicht einfach eine höhere Dosis Anti-Depressiva hätte nehmen sollten. Sie hörten eindeutig gerad auf zu wirken, denn anders ließ sich diese abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit, die ihn gerade erfasste, wohl nicht erklären.

„Und was ist falsch daran? Das hast du über das Benutzen des Speers gesagt, und dabei hast du an Leonard gedacht. Und das ist doch auch verständlich. Ich meine, er ist dein ältester Freund, und was immer er auch sonst noch für dich war. Und wir, wir sind erst kurz in deinem Leben und haben ihn dir genommen. Und das mit uns beiden. … Was bin ich schon für dich? Wenn du wolltest, dann würdest du mit Leichtigkeit einen anderen Omega für dein Bett finden. Einen besseren. Einen, der genug an dich glaubt, um sich auch auf deine Seite zu stellen, wenn andere dir ungerechtfertigte Vorwürfe machen", sagte er traurig.

Mick starrte ihn an. „Das denkst du also, dass du das für mich bist, ja? Ein Omega in meinem Bett?", meinte er dann langsam, „Ich dachte, du kennst mich, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt, Schmalzlocke. Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wofür ich den Speer benutzen würde. Du bist genau wie die anderen. Amaya ist die einzige an Bord dieses Kahns, die nicht immer so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist, dass sie verlernt hat andere überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Der Rest von euch kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"

Nach diesen Worten wirbelte er herum, stapfte davon, und ließ Ray stehen. Ray sah ihm stumm hinterher und unterdrückte jeden Impuls sich zu entschuldigen. Was würde das auch bringen? Mick wäre ohne ihn besser dran.

„Dr. Palmer? Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Gideons Stimme vorsichtig über die Lautsprecher von Micks Quartier, „Sie weinen."

Ray wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Mach dir keinen Sorgen, Gideon", meinte er, „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Du kennst mich doch, ich bin eben eine Drama-Queen, das ist alles."

Wenn das doch nur wirklich alles wäre.

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen im dritten Teil. Ich habe inzwischen übrigens auch eine „Flash"-Sidefic geschrieben._

 _Ja, Mick und Ray haben sich zerstritten. Sorry, aber das musste aus plottechnischen Gründen sein. In der Original-Folge ist mir auf jeden Fall immer aufgefallen, dass Ray beim Streit über Micks „Verrat" stumm mit unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck daneben steht, aber nichts sagt, was ich immer irgendwie interessant fand, weil, tja, er sicher denkt, dass er im direkten Duell gegen Leonard verlieren würde, wenn Mick sich entscheiden müsste, aber nicht findet, dass Mick bisher etwas absichtlich falsch gemacht hat (was ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht so war)._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Du bist eine Illumination

_Extra-Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Kurze Erwähnung von Olicity_

 _Extra-Warnings: Erw. von Character Death (mehrfachen)_

* * *

 **2\. Du bist eine Illumination**

* * *

 _Na toll, du hast deinen Omega zum Weinen gebracht. Was für ein fürchterlicher Alpha bist du eigentlich?,_ fragte sich Mick, nachdem er wutentbrannt aus seinem eigenen Quartier geflohen war, mit einer inneren Stimme, die sich zur Abwechslung einmal nicht wie Leonard anhörte, sondern nur wie er selber. Nach allem, was Ray in der letzten Zeit durchgemacht hatte, war es doch wohl nur verständlich, dass er verunsichert war und an seinem eigenen Wert für das Rudel und Mick zweifelte. Und woher sollte er wissen, wie wichtig er für Mick war, wenn Mick es ihm doch nie gesagt hatte? Ja, er hatte Mick nicht verteidigt, und ja, er unterlag der Annahme, dass Leonard Snart Mick wichtiger war als jeder andere in seinem Leben, aber das war alles kein Grund auszuflippen, oder?

Vermutlich hatte Mick vor allem die Tatsache verletzt, dass Ray nicht an ihn glaubte. Was sonderbar war, weil Mick nicht einmal an sich selber glaubte. Und diese ganze Sache mit Leonard ….

Wenn Mick gewusst hätte, dass er wirklich da gewesen war, dann hätte er ihm gegenüber wohl kaum ihren ganzen Plan ausgeplaudert. Immerhin: sein toter Freund plötzlich wieder am Leben? Nein, das musste einen doch misstrauisch machen.

Aber alle schienen davon auszugehen, dass Mick absichtlich alles ausgeplaudert hatte. Nun ja, nicht alle, aber der Professor und Jax; und Sara und Ray schienen überzeugt davon zu sein, dass Mick sich auf Leonards Seite schlagen würde, der sich wiederum auf die Seite der Legion geschlagen hatte, warum auch immer.

 _Ja, genau warum? Vielleicht ist das die Lösung. Ich muss nur herausfinden, warum er sich mit Thawne und seinesgleichen zusammengetan hat und ihm ein wenig Vernunft einbläuen. Dann wird ihm schon klar werden, dass er auf der falschen Seite steht … Nein, ich weiß ja, warum er auf deren Seite ist. Die haben ihm gesagt, dass er sterben wird. Und bis er auf die Idee kam ein Held werden zu müssen um Sara zu beeindrucken war Leonard Snart immer das zweitwichtigste in Leonard Snarts Leben, gleich hinter Lisa._

Mick seufzte. Das hier war eine vertrackte Situation, soviel stand fest. Sein Partner, sein ältester Freund, stand auf der Seite ihrer Feinde, und während ihrer Partnerschaft hatte Mick Leonard immer das Denken überlassen, nicht wahr? Und er hatte so gut wie immer auf Leonard gehört und sich seinen Entscheidungen untergeordnet, weil er gewusst hatte, dass Leonard wusste, was das Beste für sie beide war, und die wenigen Male, die er nicht auf Leonard gehört hatte … nun, die hatten sich noch jedes Mal gerächt. Zuletzt mit der ganzen Chronos-Sache. Mick schüttelte diese Erinnerung sofort wieder ab, als sie in ihm aufstieg. Seine Zeit als Chronos war das Letzte, woran er denken wollte. Sein Leben war auch so schon kompliziert genug.

 _Du willst die Chronos-Sache vielleicht vergessen, aber die anderen haben sie nicht vergessen. Der Professor und Jax haben sie nicht vergessen. Sara hat sie nicht vergessen. Ray hat sie nicht vergessen. Tief in ihrem Inneren erwarten die alle von dir, dass du wieder verrätst._ Diesmal klang seine innere Stimme mehr nach Leonard als ihm lieb war.

 _Und das soll dein Rudel sein? Du bist für sie doch nicht mehr als ihr Attacke-Alpha. Wenn ihnen wirklich etwas an dir liegen würde, würden sie es besser wissen, weil sie an dich glauben würden._ Das klang nun definitiv nach Leonard.

Nur, dass Leonard es nicht verstand. Vielleicht lag diesen Leuten nichts an Mick, aber Mick lag einiges an ihnen. An manchen mehr als an anderen, aber selbst die, die er eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, waren ihm nicht egal. Sie waren vielleicht alles Idioten, aber sie waren seine Idioten.

Und sie litten.

Ray, Nate und der Engländer waren nicht mehr sie selbst und hatten Angst vor ihren eigenen Schatten, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben wollten. Zum Glück war Tolkien ein Beta, denn ansonsten könnte er kaum mit Nate und Rip Hunter auf den Schlachtfeldern des ersten Weltkriegs herumrennen.

Sara wiederum stand neben sich, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte um ihren Omegas zu helfen, um sie zu heilen, und Amaya litt unter dem Wissen um ihre Zukunft, die sie unweigerlich von ihrem Rudel und ihrem Gefährten trennen würde und ihrem Dorf den Untergang bringen würde.

Und das alles reichte aus um Jax und den Professor ebenfalls nervös zu machen.

Und Micks Anwesenheit machte es nicht besser. Er konnte Ray nicht helfen, er konnte Amaya nicht helfen, er konnte nicht einmal Sara helfen, denn offensichtlich konnte man sich nicht auf ihn verlassen. Er war zu blöd um eine Erscheinung von einem realen Menschen zu unterscheiden! _Sieh es ein, Mick Rory, du bist diesem Rudel keine Hilfe. Ray ist ohne dich besser dran. Die Legends sind ohne dich besser dran._

Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht so falsch gelegen als er Leonard als Illumination bezeichnet hatte. Vielleicht war es nötig gewesen, dass Leonard Snart in sein Leben zurückkehrte um ihm zu der Erkenntnis zu verhelfen, dass er für sein Rudel nutzlos war. Dass er nichts tat um zu helfen.

Und es war an der Zeit das zu ändern.

Heimlich mit Leonard zu sprechen war nicht schwierig. Sein alter Partner hatte auf so eine Gelegenheit gehofft, wohl um ihm seine Meinung der Dinge aufzuzwingen. Die anderen waren damit beschäftigt Tolkien, das Blut Christie, und die Legion der Verdammnis voneinander fern zu halten. Also achtete niemand wirklich auf das, was Mick tat. Er konnte sich kurz davon stehlen um mit Leonard zu sprechen, während die anderen auf beiden Seiten der Schützengräben versuchten einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln, um so ins Niemandsland vordringen zu können.

„Die Dinge haben sich geändert, Leonard, sie sind nicht mehr so, wie du sie in Erinnerung hast", sagte Mick sofort.

„Oh, nein, nicht die Dinge haben sich geändert. Du hast dich geändert, du bist vom Weg abgekommen und hörst nun auf das Kommando einer sich selbst überschätzenden Blondine und eines eingebildeten englischen Omegas. Das klingt ziemlich Out of Character für dich, wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte Leonard.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der du diese Blondine sehr mochtest, ob du's glaubst oder nicht", erklärte Mick, „Das alles hier, das war deine Idee. Ich war zuerst dagegen, aber du hattest recht damit."

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht, denn ich bin gestorben, oder etwa nicht?", gab Leonard zurück.

„Du hast dich geopfert. Für uns alle. Mir ist klar, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst. Wenn du mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt hättest, dass wir mal dieses Gespräch führen würden, dann hätte ich dich ausgelacht! Aber es ist alles wahr", meinte Mick.

Leonard schnaubte. „Nun gut, dann habe ich eben den Verstand verloren. Dann habe ich mich verliebt und wurde darüber wahnsinnig. Das kann auch den besten von uns passieren. Aber ich will verhindern, dass es dir so ergeht, wie es mir ergangen ist", meinte er wegwerfend, „Diese Truppe führt dich nicht zur Erlösung, Mick, sie führt dich nur in den Tod."

„Mein Leben kümmert mich nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass du recht hast. Das alles nur in den Tod führt. Und ich will nicht, dass sie sterben. Es gibt wenige, von denen es mich kümmert, ob sie brennen, aber sie sollen nicht brennen", erwiderte Mick, „Du hast immer für uns beide gedacht. Und wenn du der Meinung bist, dass der Speer benutzt werden sollte, dann hast du damit vermutlich recht. Aber ich habe Bedingungen. Verstehst du? Wenn ich das tue, dann tue ich es um sie zu retten. Sie alle."

Leonard legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. „Das muss eine ziemlich beeindruckende Gehirnwäsche gewesen sein, die sie dir da verpasst haben. Diese Legends liegen dir _wirklich_ am Herzen, was?", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Sie sind mein Rudel. Ich hatte niemals eins. Ich hatte dich, und wir waren viele Dinge, aber viele auch nicht. Das hier ist anders. Sie ist mein Alpha, und das sind meine Omegas und meine Freunde, die ich da verrate. Ich weiß, dass sie mir das niemals verzeihen werden, nun die meisten von ihnen zumindest nicht, aber der Speer, mit dem Speer kann man das Schicksal ändern. Du musst nicht sterben. Meine Eltern müssen nicht sterben. Amayas Dorf muss nicht niedergebrannt werden. Sara muss ihre Schwester nicht verlieren, Schmalzlocke seine Verlobte nicht. Savage, der Bastard, muss niemals Hunters Familie umbringen. Der Ausflug auf den Sklavenmarkt wird niemals geschehen sein." Mick unterbrach sich. „Den Speer zu benutzen ist gut und richtig. Aber ich will ihn nicht für mich benutzen."

Leonard seufzte. „Wie edel von dir. Ich will ihn schon für mich benutzen, da ich leben will. So egoistisch bin ich nun mal. Ich will auch ein paar andere Dinge. Ein besseres Leben für Lisa, diesen Bastard von Vater aus unser beider Leben löschen, den Flash besiegt sehen – aber all das wird leichter zu haben sein als die Dinge, die du willst. Siehst du, Mister Thawne und die anderen sind ziemlich sauer auf deine Legends. Irgendwas von saurem Regen, Explosionen und Steinschlägen, was weiß ich. Aber das kann unsere Verhandlungsposition sein: Wir wollen sie lebendig. Und je mehr wir in unseren Deal mit diesen verrückten Alphas einbringen, desto stärker ist unsere Position. Du weißt, was ich meine, oder Mick? Bring uns den Speer, und dann werden sie nicht in der Lage uns etwas abzuschlagen."

* * *

Es gibt Momente im Leben, von denen man von Anfang an weiß, dass man sie niemals vergessen wird. Nate hatte von diesen in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viele erlebt. Henrys Tod, die Piraten, das Ding am Sklavenmond, das ihn befummelt hatte, Ray und Rip zu verlieren und alleine zurück zu bleiben, der letzte Streit mit Amaya am Morgen nach seiner Rettung (bei dem er unfair gewesen war, denn es gab so vieles für das er dankbar sein sollte, und Amayas Zuneigung gehörte dazu, sie ihr vorzuwerfen als wäre sie ein Verbrechen war nicht fair gewesen) … der Moment, in dem Mick Rory sie alle verriet, gehörte definitiv auch zu diesen Augenblicken, die er niemals vergessen würde.

„Mick, wir sind doch Freunde!", hatte Nate den Alpha erinnert, doch Mick hatte nur erwidert, dass er keine Freunde habe. Und das hatte weh getan, weil es nicht stimmte, aber Nate sich wieder einmal automatisch fragte, ob es etwas an ihm gab, das falsch war, das den Alpha dazu brachte zu behaupten sie wären keine Freunde. _Vermutlich hätten wir uns nicht entführen lassen sollen, damit haben wir bewiesen, dass wir mehr Ärger bringen als Freude._ Doch was auch immer der Grund für diese Behauptung war, es wurde noch schlimmer, als Mick sich stattdessen wieder auf die Seite seines alten Partners Leonard Snart stellte, und sie beide mit der Legion der Verdammnis vom Schlachtfeld des ersten Weltkriegs verschwanden.

 _Die Legion hat den Speer des Schicksals. Mick hat uns verraten._ Nate konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher dieser beiden Gedanken schrecklicher war.

Natürlich verteidigte Ray Mick, aber letztlich spielte es keine Rolle. Vielleicht hatten sie Mick wirklich das Gefühl vermittelt ihm nicht vollkommen zu vertrauen. Wenn er es getan hatte, dann hatte Nate es nicht bewusst getan, was er bewusst getan hatte war Tolkien zu belügen. „Wir haben ihn belogen. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass alles besser werden wird, und ihn dann wieder in den Schützengraben zurück geschickt", meinte Nate bitter und vorwurfsvoll. Dabei würde es nicht besser werden. Der erste Weltkrieg war einer der schlimmsten Kriege der Menschheitsgeschichte, der Narben zurückließ, die nicht heilten sondern letztlich zum zweiten Weltkrieg führten, und all dem, was damit einherging.

Und war es danach wirklich jemals besser geworden? War die Welt im Jahr 2016 besser dran als im Jahr 1916? Kriege gab es in der Zukunft immer noch. Star City wurde im jährlichen Abstand in Trümmer gelegt. Umweltkatastrophen nahmen zu, neue Krankheiten lösten alte ab, ein Teil der Menschheit verhungerte, während der andere verfettete.

Ja, wenn man so darüber nachdachte, dann konnte man verstehen, warum sich Mick dazu entschlossen hatte den Speer des Schicksals zu verwenden. Zumindest hatte sich Amaya ihm nicht angeschlossen. Nate wusste, dass auch sie dafür gewesen war den Speer zu verwenden, dass sie es besser gewusst hatte als sich mit der Legion zu verbünden war zumindest, was das anging, ein gutes Zeichen. _Ich hätte ihr all das nicht sagen dürfen. Ich hätte ihr nicht sagen sollen, dass sie mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen soll, wenn sie sowieso vor hat mich zu verlassen. Keine Hoffnung zu haben, ist auch nicht viel besser als falsche._

Die Legion hatte den Speer. Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk und Malcolm Merlyn konnten die Welt so umgestalten, wie es ihnen gefiel. Vielleicht wussten sie ja nicht, wie man den Speer einsetzte. Vielleicht. Aber wenn doch…

Was würden sie der Welt dann antun? _Ja, die Welt könnte besser sein als sie ist, aber eine Welt, die von diesen Alphas gestaltet wird, die kann doch nur eine Welt des Untergangs sein, eine Doomworld._

* * *

WUSCH

* * *

 **2017, Star City**

 _Mein Name ist Felicity Smoak, und nach dem rasanten Aufstieg des verrückten Alpha-Magiers Damien Darhk musste ich zu jemand anderen, zu etwas anderem, werden um meine Stadt zu beschützen. Ich wurde zum letzten Rächer von Star City._

Felicity wurde gejagt. Sie wurde von Alphas gejagt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, aber wenn sie nicht schnell und clever genug wäre, dann würde es das letzte Mal sein. Sie wäre nicht die erste Vigilantin, die ein grausames Ende in Star City fand. Damien Darhk jagte und tötete sie alle. Nun, er legte selten selbst Hand an. Er ließ das alles von anderen erledigen. Von seinen Lieblingsrächerinnen Amaya Jiwe und den Lance-Schwestern. Tödliche Alphas, die für ihn arbeiteten und für ihn Helden töteten.

Felicity hatte sie einen nach den anderen sterben sehen: Green Arrow, Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Black Canary, Vigilante, den Flash. Sie war die einzige, die noch übrig war. Der Flash war eigentlich der Held von Central City gewesen, aber Darhk hatte eine Art Deal mit Eobard Thawne von StarLabs, von den niemand wissen sollte, der aber besagte, dass sich die beiden Alphas unter die Arme griffen, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatten, und als der Flash Thawne Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, hatte Thawne Darhk und seinen Alphas erlaubt ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nach allem, was Felicity über Eobard Thawne in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hätte er deren Hilfe nicht wirklich gebraucht, aber das Töten von Helden war eine Art Hobby von Darhk und seinen verrückten Alphas, also nahm Felicity an, dass Thawne derjenige war, der Darhk einen Gefallen getan hatte, als er ihm den Speedster überlassen hatte.

Wie auch immer, Felicity war die Einzige, die noch übrig war. Es mangelte ihr an einem coolen Namen, aber letztlich nahm sie an, dass sie nicht lange genug leben würde als dass es eine Rolle spielen würde, ob sie einen coolen Superheldennamens besaß oder nicht.

Felicity war nur ehrlich, sie wusste, dass sie nicht auf dem selben Level war wie Oliver oder Dig oder auch nur Roy und René es gewesen waren. Letztere hatten die Waffen erhoben, als es nötig wurde, und hatten noch nicht besonders viel gelernt gehabt, als sie gestorben waren, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen war Felicity immer nur das IT-Girl gewesen, die Chloe der Gruppe, bis es nicht mehr reichte das zu sein, weil sie als einzige noch übrig war.

Und was hatte ein kleiner Beta wie sie für eine Chance gegen die tödlichsten Alphas der Welt, wenn geborene Alphas wie Dig oder Tina schon keine Chance gehabt hatten? Wenn ein Omega wie Roy oder der Flash keine Gnade gefunden hatte? Sie war nur ein Beta – das Zwischengeschlecht, das es niemals zu etwas gebracht hatte, dem es niemals gelungen war das Alphachat einzudämmen oder auch nur es zu zivilisieren.

Auf wie vielen Gleichberechtigungsdemonstrationen war sie gewesen, bevor das alles auch nur angefangen hatte, und hatte dort mit Gleichgesinnten über diese unfaire Welt gejammert, in der Betas selbst die Jobs, für die sie qualifiziert waren, nicht bekamen, wenn es einen Alpha-Bewerber gab? Jeder wusste es, aber keiner wollte es wahr haben: Der Alpha war das überlegene Geschlecht und würde es immer sein. Wenn man als Beta auch nur auf den Gedanken kam mit den Alphas mithalten zu können, dann wurde man schnell eines Besseren belehrt –es sei denn man hieß Leonard Snart, aber nur Leonard Snart hieß Leonard Snart.

 _Ich hätte einfach umziehen und mich in Central City um einen Job bewerben sollen, aber nein, ich musste ja zu diesem Bewerbungsgespräch bei Queen Consolidated gehen. Und das habe ich jetzt davon …_ Wenn sie niemals Oliver Queen kennen und lieben gelernt hätte, nun, vermutlich wäre dann alles anders gekommen, aber sie hatte ihn kennen gelernt, war von ihm in seinen Kampf eingeweiht worden, hatte sich in ihn verliebt, und hatte ihn sterben gesehen. Und das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie nun von verrückten Alpha-Mördern durch die Stadt gejagt wurde.

 _Nun, ich wusste ja immer, dass mir kein langes Leben beschieden sein würde._ Sie hatte alles getan, was sie konnte, um jede Spur, die zu ihrer Mutter und ihren Vater führte zu verwischen. Zumindest ihre Eltern würden so vielleicht mit dem Leben davon kommen. Wenn auch schon sonst niemand. Digs Familie war ebenfalls getötet worden, genau wie Roys. Olivers Familie war davon gekommen, aber sein Adoptiv-Vater war auch Malcolm Merlyn, einer von Damien Darhks Geschäftsfreunden. Felicitys Eltern waren ein Hacker und eine Bedienung – also ganz bestimmt keine Leute, mit denen Damien Darhk Kontakt pflegte. Sie dazu zu bringen ihre Namen und ihr Aussehen zu ändern war nötig und gut gewesen. Sie vertraute darauf, dass ihr Dad und sie gemeinsam alle Daten vernichtet hatten, die sie mit ihnen in Verbindung brachten, aber sicher konnte sie sich nicht sein. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater weiterhin auf sich und seine Ex-Frau aufpassen würde. Denn ihr selber würde das wohl nicht mehr vergönnt sein.

„Ugh." Etwas traf sie in den Magen und sie stolperte. _Was ist denn jetzt passiert?_ Müde hob sie den Blick und erkannte drei weibliche Alphas in Schwarz, die vor ihr standen.

„Ist die Jagd so schnell schon vorbei? Wie enttäuschend", bemerkte eine der schwarz gekleideten Frauen, die brünett-blonde lange Haare hatte, die in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst waren, „Dabei hat es doch gerade angefangen so richtig Spaß zu machen."

„Ein Schlag in den Magen mit Gorillakraft kann schon jeden umhauen", meinte eine andere Gestalt mit gleicher Frisur, aber dunkler Haut.

„Trotzdem ist es enttäuschend", merkte die dritte Gestalt an, die ebenfalls einen Pferdeschwanz trug, deren Haar aber blond war, „Aber was kann man anderes erwarten von einem Beta?!"

„Es – tut mir leid – dass ich – euren Erwartungen nicht – gerecht wurde", keuchte Felicity.

„Auf, auf, Felicity Smoak, der Boss will dich sehen!", meinte die erste Sprecherin daraufhin nur und zerrte Felicity auf die Beine.

„Ich habe euren Boss nichts zu sagen!", schleuderte ihr Felicity entgegen.

„Das", meinte Laurel Lance unbeeindruckt, „Sagen sie alle. Sara, Amaya, lasst uns gehen."

Und dann gingen sie los, Felicitys Ende entgegen. _Nun, ein Gutes hat diese ganze Sache: Zumindest muss ich so nicht mit ansehen, wie unsere Welt endgültig zu Grunde geht,_ dachte sie noch, aber alles in allem war ihr das nur ein schwacher Trost.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, meine Version von Doomworld ist ein wenig anders. Immerhin sollte sie zum Rest der Fic passen, plus Mick hat hier etwas mehr versucht zu verhandeln mit fragwürdigen Erfolg, aber immerhin hat er es versucht._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Spiegelmilch für Spiegelkatzen

_Extra-Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Sara/Amaya, Ray/Eobard, Ray/andere Alphas_

 _Extra-Warnings: Character Death, Extremer Dub-Con (aber nur impliziert, nicht beschrieben)_

* * *

 **3\. Spiegelmilch für Spiegelkatzen**

* * *

Die Jagd war ein wenig enttäuschend gewesen, weil sie so schnell vorbei gewesen war, aber alles in allem war das Leben gut, das fand zumindest Sara. Als sie, Laurel, und Amaya ihre Gefangene zu Damien schleppten, erfüllte sie das inzwischen altbekannte Gefühl der Befriedigung, das sie immer empfand, wenn sie gerade einen Helden zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Dieses Gefühl der abflauenden Aufregung und der Zufriedenheit, das sogar noch besser war als das Gefühl der Übersättigung nach dem Sex.

Ja, Sara mochte ihr Leben, und das, soviel wusste sie, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Es gab viele, die ihr Leben nicht mochten, viele, denen es nicht vergönnt worden war als Alpha geboren zu werden, und die daher nicht zur regierenden Klasse gehörten. Viele, die nicht das Glück gehabt hatten von Damien Darhk adoptiert zu werden sowie sie und Laurel.

Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hätte viel mit den beiden Alpha-Mädchen geschehen können, doch zum Glück war Damien in ihr Leben getreten und hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Als Gegenleistung dafür arbeiteten sie nun für ihn, aber das war ein kleines Preis, denn immerhin machten ihnen beiden das, was sie taten, Spaß, und außerdem hatte ihre Arbeit für Damien dazu geführt, dass sie mit Amaya zusammen arbeiten konnten – einer zeitversetzten Kämpferin mit einem Totem, die für Damien arbeitete, weil sie ihm ebenfalls viel schuldig war, und die sehr gut im Bett war. Ja, Sara war sehr froh darüber, dass Amaya Teil ihres Lebens war und hätte sie gegen nichts eintauschen wollen, weil sie ihre Rivalin, ihre Freundin, und ihre Geliebte zugleich war –alles, was dazu beitrug, dass Sara immer ihr Bestes geben musste um in Form zu bleiben. Und das war auch gut so, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, wann ein neuer „Held" auftauchen würde, den es zu töten galt.

Inzwischen hatten sie Damiens Büro erreicht und zwangen ihre Gefangene auf einen Stuhl nieder. Damien wandte sich dieser nun zu. „So, so, Felicity Smoak", meinte er, „Die letzte Rächerin von Star City. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns endlich sprechen."

„Nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn ich das sage, aber ich bin es nicht", erwiderte Felicity. Offenbar war sie immer noch erfüllt von Widerstandsgeist.

„Oh, nein, natürlich sind Sie das nicht", meinte Damien verständnisvoll, „Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde das nicht anders empfinden. Felicity Smoak, Sie sind anders als diese anderen sogenannten Helden, deren Masken meine Sammlung füllen." Er deutete auf seinen Schaukasten, der voll von den Masken all der Vigilanten war, die von ihm und seinen Angestellten zur Strecke gebracht worden waren. „Sie", fuhr er fort, „sind schlau. Deswegen konnten Sie mir auch so lange entgehen. Aber das ist nun vorbei, nicht wahr? Sie haben sich entschlossen die Waffen zu erheben anstatt weiterhin das zu tun, worin Sie gut waren - Cyberterrorismus und all das. Und das war Ihr Fehler, denn in der Sekunde in der Sie das getan haben, wurden Sie von einem Ärgernis zu einem Symbol für den Widerstand. Aber, weil ich Ihre Intelligenz zu schätzen weiß, will ich Ihnen noch eine letzte Chance geben. Legen Sie ihr Halloween-Kostüm zur Seite und schließen Sie sich mir an. Ich könnte jemanden, mit Ihren Fähigkeiten gut in meinem Team gebrauchen."

Die Gefangene funkelte Damien trotzig an. „Solange ich lebe, werde ich niemals damit aufhören für meine Stadt zu kämpfen", meinte sie mit leicht zitterender aber überzeugt klingender Stimme, „Star City ist meine Heimat. Und Sie richten sie zu Grunde. Das kann ich nicht tolerieren und schon gar nicht unterstützen."

Damien seufzte tief. „Nun, ich respektiere Menschen mit einer festen Überzeugung", meinte er, „Da kann man wohl nichts machen, denke ich. Laurel, wenn du so gut wärst…"

Laurel nickte, umfasste Felicitys Kopf mit ihren Händen und brach dieser dann mit einem gezielten Ruck das Genick. „Mir war nie klar, was jemand wie Green Arrow in dir gesehen hat", meinte sie dann noch wie nebenbei, „Er war ein Kämpfer, du hast nie zu ihm gepasst."

„Tja, damit wäre dieses Problem wohl gelöst", meinte Damien und schlug die Hände zusammen, „Zeit sich wieder der Arbeit zuzuwenden. Euch Mädels sehe ich heute Abend zum Essen, hoffe ich? Oh, und seid so gut und bringt den Müll raus, wenn ihr geht."

Sara warf Amaya einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Diese seufzte, fummelte dann kurz an ihrem Totem herum und hob die tote Rächerin dann hoch, als würde sie nichts wiegen, und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Das nächste Mal ist eine von euch dran", meinte sie noch, „Nur, weil ich auf die Kraft eines Elefanten zurückgreifen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch ein Tragelefant bin."

Sara zuckte nur die Schultern, ohne etwas zu versprechen. „Wer weiß, wann wir wieder einen Helden zu sehen bekommen, sie war doch die letzte von der wir wissen, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte sie.

„Dir ist auch jede Ausrede recht um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, was?", gab Amaya vorwurfsvoll zurück, während Laurel nur seufzte und vor sich hinmurmelte, dass sich die beiden anhören würden wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Ja, Sara Lances Leben war gut. Das war es wirklich.

* * *

Ray Palmers Leben war nicht gut, und das wusste er auch. Er hatte irgendwie immer gedacht, dass er zu Höherem berufen war, aber letztlich war er als Putzkraft geendet. Der Grund dafür lag darin begründet, dass er dumm war. Er wusste, dass er dumm war, keiner brauchte ihm das zu sagen. Bei seiner Geburt war irgendetwas schief gegangen, oder vielleicht lag es auch an seinen Genen, wer konnte das schon sagen? Aber fest stand: Er war dumm. Sydney war nur der Erste gewesen, der nicht müde geworden war darauf hinzuweisen, und er hatte das nicht nur deswegen getan, weil er ein Beta war und deswegen auf seinem Omega-Bruder eifersüchtig gewesen wäre. Nein, er hatte es getan, weil es stimmte.

Manchmal dachte Ray, er hätte Ideen und geniale Einfälle, aber meistens kam bei diesen Ideen nichts heraus, was funktionierte. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine seiner Erfindungen Dr. Thawne vorstellte, dann wurde er von diesem sanft darauf hingewiesen, dass sie nicht funktionierten, und dass seine Ideen Müll waren.

Das hatte ihn irgendwann so frustriert, dass er auf die Idee verfallen war, dass Dr. Thawne ihn klein halten wollte. Deswegen hatte er sein nächste Erfindung Caitlin und Cisco vorgestellt, doch auch die beiden hatten ihm gesagt, dass seine Erfindung fehlerhaft war. Das nächste Mal, war er zu Professor Stein gegangen, der ihn einen lange und irgendwie seltsam angesehen hatte, ihn dann aber mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Supervisor, den jungen Jefferson Jackson, darüber informiert hatte, dass auch diese Erfindung nicht richtig funktionierte.

Also hatte Ray es irgendwann aufgegeben seine Basteleien vorzustellen und sich damit abgefunden, dass er dumm war. Ab und zu bastelte er noch etwas zusammen, doch er ließ es nur in seinem Mietraum in StarLabs herum liegen und tat auch nichts mehr damit. Wozu auch? Letztlich wusste er, dass er Glück hatte. Er durfte für StarLabs arbeiten, auch wenn es nur als Hausmeister war, und er durfte dort sogar wohnen gegen einen geringen Abzug von seinem Lohn. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, den er sich angemietet hatte, aber er brauchte nicht viel, er hatte seinen Fernseher und seine Playstation und seine nutzlosen Erfindungen, die er aus übrig gebliebenen Teilen von StarLabs-Geräteressourcen zusammengebaut hatte. Und das war es dann auch schon wieder. Bücher brauchte er keine, da er sowieso zu dumm war um sie zu verstehen. Und ansonsten gab es nichts, das ihn interessieren würde.

Natürlich hatte seine Arbeit bei StarLabs auch ihre Nachteile, und zwar nicht nur die verstopften Toiletten. Ray war zwar dumm, aber er war nicht blöd, er wusste, warum ihn Eobard Thawne eingestellt hatte. Er wusste auch, dass er natürlich einfach nein sagen könnte, aber als Omega lernte man ziemlich schnell, dass man prinzipiell zu Alphas nicht nein sagte. Das war einfach keine gute Idee, und deswegen hatte sich Ray angewöhnt zu keinem Alpha jemals nein zu sagen.

Auf diese Weise kam er einfacher durchs Leben, wenn er sich auch manchmal schmutzig fühlte. Zumindest verloren die meisten Alphas schnell jedes Interesse an ihm, da er dumm war. Dr. Thawne würde auch irgendwann das Interesse verlieren, vermutlich, und wenn es soweit war, würde er Ray hoffentlich nicht entlassen, aber auch das lag im Bereich des Möglichen.

 _Nun selbst wenn, dann könntest du immer noch für Mick Rory arbeiten, oder?_ , sagte sich Ray, aber er rügte sich dann auch gleich wieder für diesen Gedanken. Mit Mick war das anders. Mick war nicht einer dieser Alphas, die ihn nur für das Eine wollten, aber vorgaben ihn für etwas anderes zu brauchen. Mick mochte ihn wirklich.

Und Ray mochte Mick, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Mick eigentlich beruflich tat, abgesehen davon, dass er wohl für Leonard Snart arbeitete. Und da Leonard Snart der Bürgermeister und Hauptbesitzer von Central City war, konnte man so gut wie jedem Beruf nachgehen, wenn man für ihn arbeitete. Mick wirkte aber nicht wie der Typ, der irgendeinen normalen Beruf nachging. Ray fand er hatte ein bisschen was von einem Gangster, wenn aber auf verwegene Weise. Aber Mick verhielt sich nicht wie ein Gangster.

Er war nett zu Ray, und das nicht nur im Bett. Einmal hatte Ray den Fehler gemacht Mick gegenüber Dr. Thawne zu erwähnen und hatte dann schwer daran arbeiten müssen Mick davon zu überzeugen, dass es keinen Grund gab den Prime-Alpha zu einem Alpha-Kampf herauszufordern. „Niemand hat mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen, Mick, wirklich", hatte er gesagt, während er seltsam erfreut darüber gewesen war, dass Mick bereit war seine Ehre zu verteidigen, „Ich tue nichts, zu dem ich nicht bereit bin. Alphas mögen mich eben, aber daran ist nichts Schlimmes." Daraufhin hatte Mick ihn so angesehen, als wäre da doch etwas Schlimmes dran, aber er hatte nichts mehr gesagt.

Mick Rory war nicht wirklich Rays Alpha, aber das schien er manchmal zu vergessen, und diese Momente machten Ray glücklich, weil es noch nie jemanden in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, der auch nur den Eindruck erweckt hatte mehr in ihm zu sehen als ein Spielzeug fürs Bett. Mick jedoch erweckte diesen Eindruck ziemlich eindeutig, auch wenn manchmal Wochen vergingen, ohne dass Ray ihn sah. Letztlich kam er immer wieder zurück zu Ray, mit niedergeschlagener Miene und einer Körperhaltung, als hätte er gerade einen Alphakampf verloren, aber er kam immer wieder, und wenn sie Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, dann streichelte Mick Ray nachher mit nachdenklich-trauriger Miene, und dann ging er los und kaufte ihm etwas zu Essen oder ein Buch, in dem Ray nicht lesen würde, oder er sah sich Rays Basteleien an und steckte die eine oder andere ein, bevor er ging, und wenn er wieder kam, kam er ohne die Bastelei wieder, aber er kam wieder.

Sie hatten sich kennengelernt, weil Mick seit einigen Monaten öfter nach StarLabs kam, als Begleitung von Leonard Snart. Ray hatte zuerst gedacht, er würde es sich nur einbilden, dass der große imposante Alpha ihn anstarrte, wenn er ihn sah, aber dann trafen sie einander im Trainingsraum von StarLabs, und da wurde Ray klar, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte, und der Rest war, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte.

Mick Rory war kein Mann vieler Worte, aber das störte Ray nicht. Der schweigsame aber gefühlvolle Typ war ihm um einiges lieber als der ihm schmeichelnde aber in Wahrheit nur an sich selber denkende Typ, der ihm sonst so oft unterkam. Ja, Mick mochte ihn wirklich, und das obwohl er ihn eigentlich gar nicht mögen wollen wollte, und das wiederum gab Ray das seltsame Gefühl, dass er zumindest in einem Bereich seines Lebens die Macht hatte. Vielleicht war er Eobard Thawnes Fußabtreter, vielleicht würde er niemals ein großer Erfinder werden, vielleicht musste er die Beine für jeden Alpha breit machen, der das von ihm verlangte, weil er nicht nein sagen konnte, aber zumindest in Sachen Mick Rory hatte er die Macht. Und das machte ihn glücklich.

Zumindest immer dann, wenn Mick bei ihm war. Doch in der Zeit, in der er sich nicht sehen ließ, nun, in dieser Zeit fühlte Ray sich meistens nicht glücklich, weil sein Leben nun mal alles andere als gut war.

Aber, so sagte er sich immer, er hätte es auch schlimmer treffen können. Er hatte einen Job, einen (wenn auch oft durch Abwesenheit glänzenden) Liebhaber, und ein Dach über den Kopf. Ja, er hätte es wahrlich schlimmer treffen können.

* * *

Nate hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Ja, er war in keiner festen Beziehung, und ja, das lag vermutlich an seinem Charakter, und ja, er hatte keine fixe Anstellung und besaß keine nennenswerte Ausbildung, die von irgendjemanden anerkannt werden würde, aber er hatte ein Dach über den Kopf und besaß die absolute Unterstützung seiner Mutter.

Er redete sich ein, dass die Tatsache, dass er in seinem Alter im Keller seiner Mutter lebte, normal war. Immerhin waren Omegas Gruppentiere. Sie liebten und brauchten Gesellschaft, alleine zu leben wäre seltsamer gewesen als unter dem elterlichen Dach.

Und, es war nicht so, dass er kein Geld machen würde. Er hielt sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs gerade genug über Wasser um seiner Mutter Miete bezahlen zu können. Die hatte sie auch bitter nötig, da Hank sie verlassen hatte. Nate zog es vor nicht viel über seinen Vater nachzudenken, weil ihn jeder Gedanke an den Mann nur deprimieren würde. Er war sein ganzes Leben lang das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass er eine Enttäuschung für Hank blieb. Dass Hank seine Mutter wegen Nate verlassen hatte.

Der rationale Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm natürlich, dass so etwas Blödsinn war, aber der Zweifel blieb. Ja, vermutlich hatte Hank sie beide verlassen, weil er sein ganzes Leben lang an dem Geheimnis um das Verschwinden seines eigenen Vaters geknabbert hatte, aber ob das der wahre Grund für seine Entscheidung war oder nicht, war nicht feststellbar. Und vielleicht war ja doch Nate der Grund.

Dabei konnte Nate doch nichts für die Tatsache, dass mit ihm offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er keine Tätigkeit fand, die ihn genug ausfüllte um bei ihr bleiben zu wollen. Er hatte diverse Studien begonnen und abgebrochen, ja, aber das war alles erst passiert, nachdem Hank gegangen war. Und die Sache mit den Verschwörungstheorien, die hatten auch erst angefangen ihn zu interessieren, nachdem sein Vater ihn verlassen hatte.

Vielleicht war er dieser ganzen Tätigkeit deswegen verfallen, weil er sich nie hatte erklären können, warum sein Vater von einen Tag auf den anderen einfach so gegangen war. Vielleicht hatte er ursprünglich auf diese Weise nach Erklärungen gesucht. Vielleicht, aber inzwischen war es zu so viel mehr geworden.

Deswegen hatte er sein Geschichtsstudium abgebrochen, weil seine Professoren seiner Erklärung, dass nichts was geschehen war Sinn machte, keinen Glauben schenkten und ihn als Strafe für seine Theorien schlecht benoteten. Deswegen hielt es keine Partnerin mit ihm aus, weil er immer wieder mit seinen Theorien daher kam, aber die Sache war nun mal die: Er fühlte ganz tief in sich mit unzweifelhafter Sicherheit, dass die Welt, so wie sie war, keinen Sinn ergab. Dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Zum Beispiel die Gesellschaft, in der sie lebten - nach aller Logik müssten sie eigentlich in einer Welt leben, in der die Betas das Sagen hatten. Nach all den Fortschritten der letztem Jahrzehnte ergab es einfach keinen Sinn, dass immer nur die wilden Verteidiger des Rudels an der Spitze der Gesellschaft stehen sollten. Nein, es sollten die Betas sein. Es gab so viele Strömungen und Entwicklungen, die den rasanten Aufstieg der Betas vorgezeichnet hatten, zu dem es aber nie gekommen war. Es war fast so als hätte irgendetwas (oder jemand) die Betas daran gehindert in der Gesellschaft aufzusteigen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie damit begonnen hatten sich zu profilieren und ihre Effizienz zu beweisen, war irgendetwas schief gegangen, und ein Alpha war erschienen und war eingesprungen.

Und das war nicht das Einzige, das seltsam war. Seit dem ersten Weltkrieg schien es immer wieder Lücken in der Geschichtsschreibung zu geben, Momente, die nicht zu erklären waren, die aber von niemand als solche Lücken wahrgenommen wurden.

Und dann waren da noch die Narben. Dieses seltsame Gefühl, das Nate immer wieder überfiel, in den letzten Monaten verstärkt, dass die Realität einfach anders sein sollte, und dass sie eigentlich anders gewesen war, und dass ihr irgendetwas angetan worden war, das sie verändert hatte, aber auch Narben hinterlassen hatte. So wie die Narbe, dass Nate manchmal meinte sich an eine Welt mit Hank in seinem Leben zu erinnern, lange über die Zeit hinaus, in der sein Vater zuletzt Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Und die Geschichte, die gesamte Menschheitsgeschichte, erschien ihm bei genauerer Betrachtung ebenfalls voll von Narben zu sein.

 _Es ist zum verrückt werden._ Nate seufzte und schnitt das Brot in seiner Hand nachdenklich durch ohne weiter darauf zu achten, was er tat. „Aua!" Er hatte sich geschnitten, schon quoll das erste Blut aus dem Schnitt in seinen Finger.

„Nate!" Seine Mutter kam erschrocken angerauscht (vom hinteren Teil der Küche, was sie dort getan hatte, wusste Nate nicht, aber er nahm an, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte, was sie aber abstreiten würde).

„Beruhig dich, Mom, es ist nicht so schlimm", meinte Nate schnell.

„Da muss ein Pflaster drauf", befand seine Mutter.

„Ach wo, siehst du, es hat schon wieder aufgehört zu bluten!", behauptete Nate, der den blutenden Finger in seinen Mund gesteckt hatte und nun die Wunde herzeigte.

„Es wird gleich wieder anfangen, also Pflaster!", widersprach seine Mutter, „Warum passt du auch nie auf dich auf?! Immer mit den Kopf in den Wolken! Sei froh, dass du so eine robuste Konstitution besitzt, bei deinem Glück wärst du inzwischen ansonsten vermutlich schon tot."

„Jetzt, übertreib mal nicht…"

„Ich übertreibe nicht. Deine Tante Cecilia, die ist Bluterin, wie du weißt. Stell dir vor, du wärst ein Bluter. Dann wäre das jetzt kein kleiner Schnitt, sondern eine ernste Verletzung", belehrte ihn seine Mutter, „Warum musst du mit deinen Gedanken auch immer irgendwo anders sein?"

„Es sind nur die Narben, Mom. Die Narben im Gewebe der Realität. So wie gerade eben. Eben hatte ich wieder das Gefühl … ich habe eine Narbe gespürt", erklärte Nate mühsam und versuchte das Gefühl von „etwas ist hier nicht so wie es sein sollte", das ihn erfasst hatte, abzuschütteln.

„Ja, ich habe deinen Blog gelesen", seufzte seine Mutter, „Und als Beta kenne ich das Gefühl öfter von der Unfairness des Lebens so frustriert zu sein, dass ich denke, die Welt kann gar nicht so unfair sein, aber sie ist es nun einmal. Wenn du mich fragst, dann leidest du unter irgendeiner Art nicht-diagnostizierbarer Geistesstörung."

„Mom!", empörte sich Nate - von seiner eigenen Mutter so etwas gesagt zu bekommen! Also wirklich.

„Nate, ich liebe dich, aber ich bin trotzdem dieser Meinung. Heutzutage sind geistige Probleme keine schlimme Sache mehr. Man kann dazu stehen. Eobard Thawne hat einen langen Artikel darüber in der letzten _New York Times-_ Wochenendbeilage veröffentlicht. Ich meine, denk doch einmal logisch darüber nach, wenn es diese Narben in der Realität wirklich gäbe, warum sind sie dann noch keinem anderen aufgefallen außer dir? Ich meine, Dr. Thawne ist der klügste Mensch der Welt. Er hat die Eisbären gerettet. Denkst du nicht, dass es ihm auffallen würde, wenn irgendetwas mit der Realität nicht stimmen würde?", fuhr seine Mutter fort, „Oder zumindest würde er feststellen können, ob dem so ist oder nicht, wenn man ihn darauf aufmerksam macht. Und wenn es wirklich so wäre, dann hätte ihn doch wohl schon jemand darauf aufmerksam gemacht, oder nicht?"

Nate blinzelte. Trotz all ihres Geschwafels hatte seine Mutter einen Punkt. „Es sei denn, es hat ihn noch niemand darauf aufmerksam gemacht", murmelte er.

Nun war es an seiner Mutter zu blinzeln. „Was?!"

„Mom, du bist brillant. Ich liebe dich. Ich muss kurz weg, warte nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich!", verkündete Nate begeistert, küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange, und rannte dann in seinen Keller um seine Unterlagen zusammen zu suchen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?!", rief ihm seine Mutter hinterher.

„Den klügsten Mann der Welt besuchen um mit ihm über Narben zu sprechen!", rief Nate die Kellertreppen hinauf.

Oh ja, natürlich, er hätte von selber darauf kommen müssen, er hatte seine Theorie bisher immer nur mit den falschen Leuten geteilt. Es war an der Zeit sie jemanden vorzustellen, der nicht darüber lachen würde, sondern die Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist eine Anspielung auf „Through the Looking Glass and What Alice found there"._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Spiegelkitty und Spiegelalice

_Extra-Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Sara/Amaya_

 _Extra-Warnings: POV eines leicht geistesgestörten Charas_

* * *

 **4\. Spiegelkitty und Spiegelalice**

* * *

Mick hasste die neue Welt. Er hatte den Speer des Schicksals eigentlich dazu benutzen wollen um die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Stattdessen aber hatte die Legion der Verdammnis die Welt erst so richtig upgefuckt.

Vermutlich hätte er es kommen sehen müssen, doch er hatte Leonard und seinem Versprechen, dass sie ihnen nichts würden abschlagen können, wenn sie ihnen den Speer brächten, geglaubt. Und war als Resultat davon nach Strich und Faden betrogen worden. Ja, alles, was er gefordert hatte, hatte er bekommen, aber er hatte nicht bedacht, dass die Legion der Verdammnis durch die Dinge, die sie für sich wollten, alle seine Wünsche sinnlos machen würden. Thawne hatte nicht nur seine eigene Existenz gesichert, er hatte sich dazu auch noch mal so nebenbei zum mächtigsten Mann der Welt gemacht, alte Rechnungen beglichen, und den Speer eingesackt, so dass niemand etwas daran ändern konnte, dass er das Sagen hatte.

Die anderen hatten sich mit dem zufrieden gegeben, was sie bekommen hatten. Darhk hatte seine Magie und StarCity bekommen, Merlyn seine Familie, die Führerschaft über die Liga der Assassinen und Macht im Allgemeinen, und Leonard hatte Sicherheit für Lisa, Rache an seinem Vater, und Central City bekommen. Sie alle schienen mit dem, was sie bekommen hatten, zufrieden zu sein. Es schien sie nicht groß zu stören, dass sie alle von Thawne an der Nase herumgeführt worden waren. Mick jedoch störte es. Aber andererseits hatte Mick auch ein ganz spezielles Hühnchen mit Thawne zu rupfen: Das Hühnchen mit dem Namen Ray Palmer.

Micks Plan Ray ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, in dem er sich von ihm fern hielt, hatte nur dazu geführt, dass Thawne ihn sich gekrallt hatte. Mick hatte ja gewusst, dass Thawne eine Schwäche für den Omega hatte, aber nachdem er selber eingefädelt hatte, dass Ray auf dem außerirdischen Sklavenmarkt verkauft werden würde, war Mick eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass der Speedster kein ernstes Interesse an den Omega haben konnte. Doch offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt, was das anging, und nun schienen sie sich den Omega zu teilen, was Mick eigentlich einfach nur schrecklich fand. Aber nachdem er die Ray Palmer-Variante dieser Version der Welt kennengelernt hatte, diese traurige Version ohne Selbstwertgefühl, die nicht wusste, wie genial sie war, nachdem er diese Version kennen gelernt hatte, war er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sich auf Dauer fernzuhalten. Jeder Instinkt in ihm schrie ihn an sich seinen Omega zu schnappen und ihn weit weg von jeder Art von Gefahr zu bringen und dann lange zu verwöhnen und neu aufzubauen, aber es gab Gründe, warum Mick das nicht einfach tun konnte.

Man würde es als Verrat ansehen, und es würde Thawne gegen ihn aufbringen, und der würde Darhk anweisen Sara und Amaya und Saras Schwester auf ihn anzusetzen, nur um sich zu rächen, und das würde schlecht für Mick ausgehen.

Und außerdem konnte er Leonard nicht so einfach im Stich lassen, oder? Ja, sein Freund hatte bewiesen, dass er nicht immer recht hatte, und es war eine dumme Idee gewesen auf ihn zu hören und den Speer zu benutzen, aber trotzdem war Leonard immer noch sein Freund, sein einziger Freund, wenn Mick sich gegen die Legion stellen würde, brächte er dadurch Leonard in Gefahr.

Trotz all dem wurde die Versuchung jeden Tag größer es trotzdem zu tun. Denn jeder Tag, den er in dieser Welt zubrachte, jeder dieser Tage war irgendwie furchtbar.

Leonard war Micks schlechte Laune aufgefallen, und er hatte einen Banküberfall vorgeschlagen um Micks Laune zu heben. „Wie in den guten alten Zeiten", hatte er dem Alpha versprochen. Und Mick hatte ihm so gerne glauben wollen, dass es wirklich wie in den guten alten Zeiten werden würde, aber dann, kaum dass sie die Bank mit ihrer Beute verlassen hatten und von der Polizei umstellt wurden, erkannten die Polizisten Leonard wieder und ließen ihre Waffen sinken und entschuldigten sich bei „Mister Snart", da ja offensichtlich ein Missverständnis vorlag.

Ein Missverständnis, natürlich, weil Mister Snart ja wohl niemals seine eigene Bank überfallen würde. Von wegen gute alte Zeiten. Mick schnaufte wütend.

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!", beschwerte er sich, ließ seine Beute fallen, und stapfte wütend davon.

„Mick, warte!", rief ihm Leonard hinterher, „Wir können eine andere Bank überfallen!"

„Wozu denn? Jede andere Bank in der Stadt gehört dir doch ebenfalls!", brummte Mick missgelaunt und blieb kurz stehen, so dass er von seinem Partner eingeholt werden konnte, „Die ganze verdammte Stadt gehört praktisch dir!"

„Das ist wahr … Natürlich könnten wir auch einfach eine Bank in einer anderen Stadt überfallen. Wie wäre es mit Coast City?", schlug Leonard vor.

„Was würde das bringen? Es würde nicht viel anders laufen als hier! Jeder kennt dein Gesicht! Keiner würde in dem, was du tust, ein Verbrechen sehen! Die guten alten Zeiten sind vorbei, und sie kommen nicht zurück!", schnaufte Mick, „Ich hab für heute genug. Ich gehe!"

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, hielt jedoch an, als er Leonards schneidende Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Und wo willst du hin?", wollte sein Partner von ihm wissen, „Willst du dich heimlich mit deinem Omega treffen? Besser gesagt mit Thawnes Omega. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Mick, das geht so nicht weiter. Eobard Thawne ist niemand, der sein Spielzeug gerne teilt. Du solltest dir einen anderen Omega suchen. Es gibt viele Fische im Meer. Was ist so besonders an diesem Omega?!"

Der echte Leonard, der der gestorben war, hätte ihm diese Frage gar nicht erst stellen müssen. „Nichts, was du verstehen würdest", erwiderte Mick deswegen nur.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr. Du hast alles bekommen, was du wolltest. Die Legends wurden am Leben gelassen und haben die Verluste nicht erlitten, die sie zuvor erleiden mussten. Deine Eltern sind am Leben. Du wirst nicht gesucht und kannst jedes Leben führen, das du wir wünscht, aber trotzdem bist du unzufrieden!", beschwerte sich Leonard, „Was willst du denn noch, Mick? Sag es mir, und ich sorge dafür, dass du es bekommst. Solange es nichts mit den Legends zu tun hat, versteht sich."

Mick wirbelte herum und funkelte Leonard wütend an. „Was ich will ist, dass es wieder so ist, wie es zuvor war. Dass die Welt wieder in Ordnung ist! Kannst du mir das besorgen?!", herrschte er den Beta an.

„Nein, Mick, das kann ich nicht. Und das will ich auch nicht. Weil die Welt jetzt besser ist, als sie zuvor war. Wir haben sie besser gemacht. Erinnerst du dich?", meinte Leonard kühl, „Du hast sie besser gemacht. Ohne dich gäbe es das alles hier nicht."

„Die Welt ist also besser, ja?", vergewisserte sich Mick, „Das sagst du als Beta! Frag doch mal einen anderen Beta auf der Straße, ob er diese Welt für besser hält als die, aus der wir gekommen sind. Ja, es gab Ungerechtigkeiten und keine Gleichberechtigung, aber es war nicht so, wie es jetzt ist!"

„Du verwunderst mich, Mick", stellte Leonard fest, „Du bist ein Alpha. Gerade du solltest dich über die Änderungen, die wir an der Gesellschaft vorgenommen haben, freuen."

Mick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein Omega sollte sich fürchten müssen zu einem Alpha nein zu sagen. So sollte die Welt nicht sein", meinte er nur.

„Und schon wieder der Omega. Von wegen die armen Betas, ich wusste doch, dass es dir nicht um sie geht. Es geht dir schon wieder nur um diesen verdammten Omega!", zischte Leonard, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll, damit du ihn endlich vergisst! Ja, diese Welt ist nicht perfekt, ja, wir mussten Kompromisse eingehen, aber du gefährdest unsere Chance darauf den Speer an uns zu bringen und eine Welt nach unseren Wünschen zu schaffen, indem du Thawne dazu bringst dir zu misstrauen!"

„Dieses Lied höre ich mir schon ziemlich lange an, und ich werde es langsam leid", meinte Mick nur.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, ich wollte das anschneiden, wenn du bessere Laune hast, aber Thawne will uns sehen", fuhr Leonard fort.

„Schon wieder, ja? Und du kommst natürlich sofort, wenn du gerufen wirst, wie ein braver Hund!", spottete Mick.

„Wir wollen, dass er uns vertraut, Mick, verhalte dich endlich entsprechend!", erinnerte ihn Leonard, „Die Dinge passen dir nicht so wie sie gerade sind? Dann verhalte dich endlich entsprechend, damit wir das ändern können! Du kennst den Plan!"

Der Plan, der Plan, der Plan. Seit Monaten schwafelte Leonard vom Plan. Thawnes Vertrauen zu gewinnen, in seinen inneren Kreis aufzusteigen um so in der Lage zu sein den Speer des Schicksals zu stehlen.

Mick wünschte sich nur, dass sie den Speer einfach so stehlen würden. Aber langsam aber sicher beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass Leonard es in Wahrheit gar nicht so eilig hatte den Speer an sich zu bringen, da er sich in dieser verdrehten Welt, in der sie nun lebten, wohl fühlte. _Und wenn das wirklich stimmt, was soll ich dann tun?_ , fragte sich Mick, _Dann bin ich auf mich alleine gestellt._ Und er alleine gegen die ganze Legion? Nein, diese Chancen standen nicht gerade gut für ihn.

* * *

Leonard Snart mochte sein neues Leben. Er war es nicht gewohnt Macht zu haben, aber er hatte schnell Gefallen daran gefunden. Der mächtigste Mann von Central City zu sein hatte einige nicht zu verachtende Vorteile. Der einzige, dem er sich immer noch unterordnen musste, war Eobard Thawne, und damit konnte er leben, denn er wusste, dass das nicht von Dauer sein würde. Früher oder später würde er einen Weg finden den Speer des Schicksals an sich zu bringen, und dann würde er sich niemanden mehr unterordnen müssen. Aber bis es soweit war, war er durchaus gewillt Thawne den einen oder anderen Gefallen zu tun. Auch wenn Mick das offenbar nicht verstand.

Aber Mick verstand in letzter Zeit einiges nicht mehr. Leonard hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben entgegenkommend zu sein und diese neue Version seines alten Partners zu akzeptieren und zu unterstützen, aber langsam aber sicher ging ihm die Geduld aus. Micks Besessenheit von Ray Palmer war eine Gefahr für sie beide, und das wollte Mick einfach nicht einsehen.

Ein Grund mehr Thawne bei Laune zu halten. Ein Grund mehr, warum Captain Cold und Heatwave jetzt in Thawnes Büro standen und ihm zuhörten.

„Es geht um Malcolm, er wird gierig. Ich hätte das voraus sehen müssen, Malcolm Merlyn war noch nie jemand, der sich mit dem zufrieden gegeben hat, was er hatte", erklärte Thawne gerade, „Und seine Macht ist ihm eindeutig zu Kopf gestiegen. Eine weit verbreitete Charakterschwäche unter minderwertigen Alphas. Je mehr Macht sie erhalten, desto mehr wollen sie. Ich will, dass ihr beide ihn im Auge behaltet und feststellt, ob er etwas gegen mich plant. Wenn er vorhat die Liga zu benutzen um mich anzugreifen oder den Speer für sich zu stehlen, dann muss ich das vorher wissen."

Malcolm Merlyn also. Nun, es hätte auch Darhk sein können, aber der schien zufriedener mit seinem neuen Leben zu sein als Merlyn. Und Merlyn hatte außerdem schlechte Laune, seit Green Arrow aus dem Leben geschieden war. Offenbar war ihm doch mehr an diesem speziellen Rächer gelegen, als er bereit war zuzugeben.

Nun, die Tatsache, dass Thawne Leonard und Mick darum bat seinen einstigen Partner im Auge zu behalten, bedeutete, dass er ihnen mehr vertraute als Merlyn, und das war eine gute Sache, das bedeutete, dass sie am richtigen Weg waren. Vielleicht bedeutete es auch nur, dass Thawne sie als keine Bedrohung wahrnahm, aber auch das war ausreichend um ihren Plan zu fördern. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sich die Alphas ihrer Gruppe gegeneinander wenden würden, und wenn sie Glück hatten, dann wären Thawne, Merlyn und Darhk so beschäftigt miteinander, dass sie gar nicht erst merken würden, was Leonard und Mick eigentlich planten.

„Wir werden ein Auge auf den Mann haben", meinte Leonard nickend.

„Gut", erwiderte Eobard, „Wenn wir…" Er unterbrach sich, als Lärm vor seinem Büro zu hören war, und dann jemand, gefolgt von dem Sicherheitsdienst, in sein Büro gestürmt kam.

„Dr. Thawne, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!" Der Eindringling war ein Omega, und nicht irgendein Omega, es war der Historiker von den Legends. Leonard warf einen kurzen Blick auf Mick, der dreinblickte, als hätte er eben einen Geist gesehen, und den Omega ungläubig anstarrte.

 _Nun, das wird interessant._

Der Omega achtete jedoch überhaupt nicht auf Mick oder Leonard, sondern schenkte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Thawne, der seinen Sicherheitsdienst mit den Worten „Lasst den Mann sprechen" entließ und den Omega dann aufforderte ihm zu sagen, warum er gekommen war.

Der Omega begann nun Thawnes Intelligenz und Leistungen zu preisen, was diesem offensichtlich sehr schmeichelte, um so mehr, da das Lob von einem Omega kam. „Sie haben die Eisbären gerettet und einen Weg gefunden abfallfreie Energieherstellung nutzbar zu machen. Wenn jemand mein Problem verstehen kann, dann Sie", meinte der Omega.

Leonard warf wieder einen Blick auf Mick, der die gesamte Szene immer noch überfordert zu verfolgen schien.

„Es ist so", meinte der Omega, „Diese Realität ist nicht so, wie sie sein sollte." Thawnes Miene verfiel, genau wie Micks, doch der Omega schien davon nichts mitzubekommen, sondern schnatterte munter weiter: „Über die gesamte Geschichte hinweg gibt es Einschnitte, sogenannte Narben, zu entdecken, die darauf hindeuten, dass sich irgendetwas oder irgendjemand an der Geschichte zu schaffen gemacht hat, sie verändert hat."

 _Nun, damit wäre der Junge wohl tot,_ stellte Leonard fest, _Mit diesem Wissen wird Thawne ihn nicht leben lassen._ Der Omega führte seine Theorie weiter weitschweifig aus ohne das Umschlagen des allgemeinen Klimas um ihn herum zu bemerken.

„Nun, das ist alles sehr bedauerlich", meinte Thawne schließlich, als er mit dem Reden fertig war, „Das ist ein Problem, das wir lösen müssen."

Der Omega strahlte ihn erfreut an, da er nicht zu ahnen schien, dass diese Worte etwas ganz anderes bedeuteten, als er annahm. „Mister Snart, töten Sie ihn, aber bitte nicht hier", befahl Thawne dann.

„Was?!", entfuhr es dem Omega erschrocken, „Aber … warum?!"

„Leider haben Sie mit Ihrer Theorie recht, Mr. Heywood", erklärte Thawne.

„Habe ich?", wunderte sich Heywood erstaunt.

„Und da ich derjenige bin, der diese Narben in der Realität zu verantworten hat, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie mit diesem Wissen weiterleben", schloss Thawne, „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Leonard und Mick: „Nehmt ihn mit!"

Leonard packte den erschrockenen Omega an der Schulter, bedrohte ihn mit seiner Kältekanone, und schubste ihn dann vor sich her hinaus, während Mick ihm stumm folgte. Unterdessen begann der Omega zu protestieren – lautstark, doch niemand achtete auf ihn, da jeder hier in StarLabs Leonard und Mick kannte und annahm, dass ihre Taten ihre Richtigkeit hatten.

Außerhalb des Gebäudes angekommen, wandte sich Mick an Leonard: „Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor ihn zu töten, oder?"

Leonard, der diese Frage hatte kommen sehen seit Heywood in StarLabs aufgetaucht war, seufzte. „Doch, Mick, das habe ich. Ja, ich weiß, dass er ein Omega ist, und mir ist klar, dass du deswegen möglicherweise ein Problem damit hast, also schlage ich vor du trittst so lange aus, bis es erledigt ist", meinte er dann müde, „Er weiß nun mal zu viel. Tut mir leid."

„Nein, nein, ich weiß gar nichts", behauptete Heywood, „Meine Mutter meint, ich leide unter einer Art Geistesstörung, und vermutlich hat sie recht."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Leonard", meinte Mick ruhig und richtete dann seine Hitzekanone auf seinen Partner.

Leonard traute seinen Augen nicht. „Richtest du gerade ernsthaft deine Waffe auch mich?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Da du deine Waffe auf meinen Omega richtest … ja", erwiderte Mick ungerührt.

„Dein Omega?! Als ich sagte, dass du dich nach einem anderen Omega umsehen solltest, habe ich nicht den hier gemeint!", zischte Leonard, „Mick, wir müssen ihn töten."

„Nein", erwiderte Mick schlicht.

„Mick, hör mal...", begann Leonard erneut, doch weiter kam er nicht, da ein Flammenstoß seine Waffenhand traf, woraufhin er seine Kanone fallen ließ. _Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?!_ „Tut mir leid, Leonard", brummte Mick noch und verpasste ihm dann einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Leonard taumelte zurück, hielt sich gerade noch im Gleichgewicht, sah auf und stellte fest, dass Mick verschwunden war. Genau wie Heywood. Und Leonards Auto.

 _Verdammt. Mick, verdammt noch mal, warum musstest du das tun?_

Nun, wenn Leonard ehrlich zu selbst war, dann hätte er das kommen sehen müssen, nicht wahr?

* * *

Das Jahr 2017 war für Amaya immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie stammte aus der Vergangenheit, aus den 1940'ern und war von Damien Darhk in diese Zeit geholt worden. Damien hatte sie gerettet, nachdem ihr Dorf niedergebrannt worden war. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Totem war sie das Einzige, das von ihrer Heimat noch übrig war. Damien hatte sie in diese Zeit geholt und ihr eine Aufgabe gegeben, und dafür würde sie ihm ewig dankbar sein. Er hatte ihre einen Weg gewiesen ihren Rachedurst und ihre negativen Energien in konstruktive Bahnen zu lenken.

„Helden", hatte er ihr erklärt, „So nennen sie sich, aber in Wahrheit sind sie nur Terroristen. Sie setzen all ihre Energien dafür ein das bestehende System zu stürzen, und das nur deswegen, weil sie mit ihrem Leben unzufrieden sind. Sie sind Mörder, Mörder der Ordnung, die das Chaos vorziehen. Sie gehören zur Strecke gebracht. Jeder einzelne von ihnen."

Amaya hatte ihm diese Worte geglaubt. Auch deswegen, weil seine Ziehtöchter Sara und Laurel ebenfalls dieser Meinung zu sein schienen. Und auch deswegen, weil es sich gut anfühlte töten zu dürfen.

Manchmal hatte sie vielleicht Zweifel, doch sie brachte dieses jedes Mal wieder schnell zum Schweigen. Damien Darhk war im Recht, es musste so sein, denn ansonsten würde er kaum mit dem klügsten Mann der Welt, Eobard Thawne, zusammenarbeiten und mit anderen mächtigen Männern wie Malcolm Merlyn und Leonard Snart. Ansonsten wäre der Präsident doch wohl kaum auf Damiens Seite. Oder?

Der Präsident, der eine Präsidentin sein sollte… _Wieso denke ich das?_

„Amaya", riss Sara sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Amaya blinzelte und fand in die Realität zurück. Sie lag nur halb angezogen unter der Bettdecke und war wohl gerade nahe dran gewesen einzuschlafen. „Ja, ja, ich war nur einen Moment lang abgelenkt", meinte sie langsam.

„Nun, dann konzentrier dich lieber wieder auf die Gegenwart", erwiderte Sara, die gerade dabei war sich anzuziehen, „Laurel hat angerufen, Damien braucht uns. Offenbar ist Mick Rory durchgedreht, und wir sollen ihn wieder einfangen."

„Mick Rory?", wiederholte Amaya, „Dieser große Alpha, der immer mit Leonard Snart herumhängt?"

„Ja, genau der. Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor ihm?"

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, ich habe vor keinem dahergelaufenen Alpha Angst", meinte sie, „Weil ich weiß, dass ich jeden besiegen könnte. Sogar dich."

Sara lachte auf. „Das hättest du wohl gerne!", spottete sie.

„Doch, ich könnte dich besiegen. Laurel vielleicht nicht, aber dich mit links", beharrte Amaya.

„Du fantasierst doch. Offensichtlich bist du immer noch nicht ganz wach. Aber wenn du diesem Hirngespinst immer noch nachhängst, wenn wir mit Mick Rory fertig sind, können wir ja gerne einen kleinen Übungskampf veranstalten um zu sehen, wer recht hat", meinte Sara kopfschüttelnd, „Aber jetzt komm. Du weißt doch wie unangenehm Laurel werden kann, wenn man zu spät kommt. Und wir haben einen wild gewordenen Alpha zu jagen."

Das hatten sie wohl. Es war zwar kein Held, aber immerhin war es eine Jagd, und für das Jagen lebte Amaya seit sie mit angesehen hatte, wie ihre gesamte Familie und jeder, den sie kannte, vor ihren Augen getötet und verbrannt worden war. Denn wofür sollte sie seit dem auch sonst noch leben?

* * *

 _A/N: Auch dieser Titel ist eine Anspielung auf „Through the Looking Glass and What Alice found there". Plus: Sorry für diese Version von Amaya._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Der rote König

_Extra-Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Amaya/Sara, vages Malcolm/Rip_

* * *

 **5\. Der rote König**

* * *

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", meinte Laurel wenig erfreut, als sich Sara und Amaya endlich bei ihr blicken ließen.

„Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten", behauptete Sara, „Aber wir waren eben noch …. beschäftigt."

Ja, das konnte sich Laurel vorstellen. Sie war alles in allem nicht sehr begeistert von der Beziehung ihrer Schwester zu Amaya. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie nichts gegen die dunkelhäutige Frau, sie war eine effiziente Jägerin, vielleicht etwas humorlos, aber sie machte ihre Arbeit gut. Leider war sie allerdings auch total irre.

Das schien Sara nicht zu stören, aber Laurel störte es. Ihre Schwester hatte besseres verdient. In jeder Hinsicht. Aber Sara hatte immer schon ihren eigenen Kopf gehabt, was in der Vergangenheit immer wieder zu Konflikten geführt hatte, sowohl mit Damien als auch mit Laurel, und auch mit allen anderen Alphas, die ihr unterkamen. Im Fall von Amaya hingegen hatte sie ihre spezielle Sara-Art gewählt um diesen Konflikt zu lösen.

 _Nun, zumindest ist es keine Liebe._ Zumindest hoffte Laurel das. Die instabile Zeitreisende eignete sich wirklich nicht gerade für eine längerfristige Beziehung, doch ob Sara das klar war oder nicht, wusste Laurel nicht. Sie hoffte einfach, dass Amaya eine Phase war, und so wie alle anderen Liebhaber von Sara irgendwann abgelegt werden würde, damit sich Sara wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren konnte und den Kopf nicht mehr dauernd in den Wolken hatte.

„Hier ist alles, was wir über Mick Rory wissen", erklärte Laurel und überspielte das entsprechende File auf Saras und Amayas Tablets, „Seine Eltern leben noch, doch sie stehen ihm nicht nahe."

„Sollen wir sie trotzdem benutzen um ihn herauszulocken?", fragte Sara.

„Nein, wie gesagt, sie stehen ihm nicht nahe. Nein, ich weiß, zu wem es ihn ziehen wird, und für wen er seinen Hals riskieren wird, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wie heißt es so schön? Ein Alpha wird immer bei seinem Omega zu finden sein", erwiderte Laurel, „Wenn wir Mick Rory wollen, dann brauchen wir seinen Omega." Sie überspielte den entsprechenden File auf die Tablets der beiden anderen.

„Das ist Rorys Omega?", ließ sich Amaya ungläubig vernehmen, „Aber gehört der nicht zu Thawnes speziellen Projekten? Die sind doch offlimits."

„Angesichts der jüngsten Entwicklungen hat Thawne ihn freigegeben", erklärte Laurel, „Wir dürfen mit ihm machen, was wir wollen."

„Da würde mir schon einiges einfallen, er ist süß", kommentierte Sara.

Laurel seufzte. „Konzentrier dich bitte, wir sind zum Arbeiten hier", rügte sie ihre jüngere Schwester, „Er lebt in StarLabs, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir vor Rory dort sind."

Die drei Alphas brachen auf, wie immer bewegten sie sich wie ein eingespieltes Team, wie ein Rudel vorwärts. _Mein Rudel, ich bin die Anführerin_ , erinnerte sich Laurel, _Ich bin der Alpha._ Doch wie lange würde sie das noch sein? Bisher hatte Amaya niemals Probleme damit gehabt sich stärkeren Alphas wie Laurel oder Damien unterzuordnen, aber würde das auch so bleiben? In letzter Zeit erschien sie Lauren öfter abgelenkt zu sein, und das machte ihr Sorgen. Plante Amaya bereits einen Coup? Und wenn ja, auf welche Seite würde sich Sara schlagen, oder würde sie sich überhaupt auf irgendeine Seite stellen?

 _Das ist eine Sorge für einen anderen Tag. Heute sollte uns nur Mick Rory beschäftigen._ Das war leichter gedacht als getan. Laurel hasste Besuche in StarLabs, aus mehreren Gründen. Dort herrschte Thawne, und das merkte man. Dort hielt er dieses seltsame Monster in einem Schaukasten gefangen, dort zwang er andere Wissenschaftler an revolutionären Entdeckungen und Erfindungen zu arbeiten, deren Ruhm er dann selber einstrich. Dort traf er sich öfter mit anderen, machte sich aber nie die Mühe andere zu besuchen. Laurel wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie oft sie inzwischen zu Thawne gerufen worden war um für ihn seine Drecksarbeit zu erledigen.

Damien war eine Sache, er war praktisch ihr Vater, er durfte ihr Anweisungen geben, die sie auch gerne ausführte, Thawne aber … Thawne zu gehorchen missfiel ihr immer, da er ihr andauernd das Gefühl vermittelte auf sie herabzublicken und in ihr nicht viel mehr als einen scharfen Hund zu sehen, den er auf seine Feinde losließ.

Nur, weil er ein Prime-Alpha war hielt sich Thawne für etwas Besseres. Und da Thawne der erste klassifizierte Prime-Alpha war, der entdeckt worden war, und er derjenige war, der diese Untergattung entdeckt hatte, nun, deswegen glaubte Laurel nicht wirklich an seine angebliche Überlegenheit.

Als sie StarLabs erreichten, war es bereits zu spät. Laurel konnte es riechen, jemand, der nicht hier hergehörte, war hier gewesen – ein ängstlicher fremder Omega – Rorys Komplize.

„Haben Sie Mick Rory gesehen?", wandte sie sich an einen der hier arbeitenden Beta-Wissenschaftler.

„Ja, er ist vor einigen Minuten hier vorbei gerannt, mit einem Omega", erwiderte der Wissenschaftler, dessen Namensschild ihn als „Raymond" auswies, „Stimmt etwas nicht? Hätte ich die Sicherheit rufen sollen?"

„Nein, wir erledigen das. Ich weiß, wo er hin will", wehrte Laurel ab und deutete den beiden anderen Alphas ihr zu folgen.

Sie erreichten Ray Palmers Mietzimmer gerade noch rechtzeitig. Rory war noch da, genau wie Palmer und der andere Omega. Die drei schienen gerade in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt zu sein.

„Wie nett", kommentierte Laurel, „Sind zwei Omegas einer zu viel für einen fürsorglichen Alpha?" Sie trat in den Raum und versperrte so den Ausgang, während sich Sara und Amaya hinter ihr platzierten.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wollte einer der Omegas, nicht Palmer sondern der andere, wissen, doch keiner ließ sich dazu herab ihm zu antworten.

„Ich hätte nicht darauf bestehen sollen, dich deiner Schwester zurückzugeben", knurrte Mick, „Das hat man davon, wenn man ein zu weiches Herz hat." Diese Worte hatte er an sie gerichtet, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. Und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, immerhin hieß es offiziell er wäre durchgedreht, also war wohl zu erwarten, dass er Unsinn redete.

„Noch könnt ihr euch einfach ergeben", meinte Laurel, „Aber ihr seid herzlich dazu eingeladen Widerstand zu leisten. Bitte, wehrt euch. Wir haben alle drei Lust auf einen wirkliche Kampf."

Rory musterte sie einer nach der anderen, während die beiden Omega nervös hin und her wippten - sie konnten die Alpha-Agression in der Luft riechen. „Nehmt die Realitätskanone mit", meinte Rory dann noch, bevor er sich auf sie stürzte. Laurel gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, bevor sie seinem Angriff auswich und nach ihm schlug.

„Kümmert euch um die Omegas", befahl sie ihren beiden Begleiterinnen und verließ sich einfach darauf, dass diese auf ihren Befehl hören würden. Sie musste sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren.

Alpha-Kämpfe waren etwas wunderbares, zumindest dann, wenn man wusste, dass man überlegen war. Laurel hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie überlegen war. Sie gehörte zu den best-trainiertesten Alpha-Kämpferinnen dieser Welt, und Mick Rory hatte nur seine Wut, und die würde ihn nicht sonderlich weit bringen, da sie irgendwann einfach nachlassen musste.

Schon nach wenigen Tritten und Schlägen jedoch, bekam sie das Gefühl, dass Rory gar nicht gegen sie kämpfen wollte, nein er lockte sie nur vom Ausgang weg.

„Lasst sie nicht entkommen!", befahl sie, bevor ihr Rory seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Wütend trat sie nach ihm, doch dann stellte sie überrascht fest, dass ihr Feind verschwunden war. „Was?!"

Eine laute Explosion war zu hören, und dann stand alles um sie herum in Flammen. Rauch und Feuer behinderte ihre Sicht, aber es gelang ihr schnell Amaya und Sara auszumachen. Beide lagen am Boden und schützten ihre Köpfe. Von den anderen dreien gab es allerdings keine Spur. Dafür befand sich in der Wand hinter den beiden Alphas ein großes Loch.

„Was bitte ist gerade passiert?!", schrie Laurel wütend, „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr euch um die Omegas kümmern sollt!"

„Sie haben ein Loch in die verdammte Wand gesprengt!", schrie Sara zurück und stand auf, „Das konnten wir nicht kommen sehen!"

„Sie hätten gar nicht erst die Chance kriegen sollen dieses Loch zu sprengen!", herrschte Laurel sie an.

„Nun, Palmer war eben schneller als gedacht!", verteidigte sich Sara wütend, „Und woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass der hier Bomben rumliegen hat?!"

Das war ein guter Einwand. Trotzdem war diese Mission nicht so gelaufen, wie Laurel es sich erhofft hatte.

Amaya war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und schnupperte in Richtung draußen, während sie ihren Anhänger berührte. „Sie sind weg", erklärte sie dann, „Sie müssen ein Fluchtfahrzeug bereit gestellt haben. Ich höre ein Auto."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Laurel. Das hätte ein einfacher Einsatz werden sollen, aber sie waren von einer Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Omegas bestand, vorgeführt worden als wären sie die Amateure.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Sara wissen, „Wo sollen wir jetzt nach ihnen suchen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Laurel nahm sich einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken. „Wenn wir uns Rorys bisheriges Vorgehen ansehen, dann dürfte es klar sein, wo er hin will", meinte sie dann, „Er sammelt Omegas. Zuerst hat er sich Thawnes geholt. Damien hat keinen. Snarts Schwester ist dessen Problem. Nein, ich denke, als nächstes wird er Malcolm Merlyns Omega holen."

„Malcolm Merlyn hat einen Omega?", wunderte sich Sara, „Ist der nicht glücklich verheiratet mit einer Beta-Frau, die auch Mutter seines Sohnes ist?"

„Ja, aber das hindert ihn nicht daran nebenbei einen Omega zu halten", klärte Laurel ihn auf, „Dieser spezielle Omega hat vor einiger Zeit zu einem ziemlichen Streit zwischen ihm und Damien und Thawne geführt. Damien hat mir davon erzählt, er war ziemlich aufgebracht. Er gab Merlyn für diese ganze Aktion wohl nicht seinen Segen."

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass Rory hinter diesem Omega her sein wird?", vergewisserte sich Amaya.

„Oh, ja, das denke ich. Dieser Omega ist nämlich so eine Art Gefangener, verstehst du? Merlyn hat ihn trotzdem behalten, und das hat für Missstimmung gesorgt", erklärte Laurel, „Sein Name ist Rip Hunter, und er wohnt im Merlyn-Herren-Haus. Wenn Rory darauf aus ist Ärger zu machen, dann wird er diesen Omega befreien wollen."

„Nun, dann nichts wie los zur Villa Merlyn", meinte Sara, „Nicht, dass sie uns noch mal entkommen. Diesmal werde ich Palmer nicht unterschätzen, er weiß es noch nicht, aber sein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen."

„Du warst diejenige, die ihn süß fand", erinnerte Laurel sie ungerührt, „Wir anderen sind diesem Trugschluss nie erlegen." Aber Sara hatte recht. Diese Omegas waren offensichtlich keine gewöhnlichen Omegas. Rory wusste genau, was er tat, wenn er sich mit ihnen verbündete. Das nächste Mal würden sie sie also nicht mehr unterschätzen, sondern als die Feinde behandeln, die sie waren.

* * *

Rips Leben war in letzter Zeit überaus seltsam geworden, soviel war sicher. Er hatte seine Familie verloren, sich von den Time-Masters losgesagt, versucht die Vergangenheit zu verändern um seine Familie zu retten, und war dabei gescheitert. Und dann hatte er sich mit einem Mal in einer veränderten Vergangenheit wiedergefunden, die von niemand geringerem als Eobard Thawne beherrscht wurde. Natürlich war Rip klar, dass das nur sein konnte, weil irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, und ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass dieses nicht-rechten Ding der Speer des Schicksals war. Der Speer hatte sich eigentlich bei ihm auf der _Waverider_ befunden, doch als er gezwungen gewesen war sein Schiff aufzugeben, hatte er den Speer mitgenommen und in mehrere Teile gebrochen, die er und die Mitglieder der JSA in verschiedenen Zeitperioden versteckt hatten. Vor Thawne.

Dieser Plan war offensichtlich nicht aufgegangen. Die JSA war vermutlich tot, und Rip wusste nicht, warum nicht auch er tot war. Er hatte als Filmstudent Phil Gasmer gelebt, nichts ahnend von seiner wahren Identität sein Speerfragment beschützt, bis Thawne und seine Verbündeten ihn aufgespürt hatten.

Sie hatten ihm sein Gedächtnis zurückgegeben, ihm seinen Teil des Speers weggenommen, die Realität umgeschrieben, und sich dann gemeinsam im Jahr 2017 niedergelassen. Und Rip dorthin mitgenommen.

Und hier lebte er nun, bei Malcolm Merlyn, entgegen dem Willen seiner Verbündeten, die es vorgezogen hätten ihn irgendwo einzusperren, wo es keine Fenster gab. Stattdessen sperrten sie ihn in einer komfortablen Villa ein, die er zwar nicht verlassen durfte, in der es ihm aber sonst frei stand alles zu tun, was er wollte. In der er allerdings von Merlyns Tochter und seinem Sohn angefeindet wurde, da die sich seine Anwesenheit hier nur dadurch erklären konnten, dass er Merlyns Omega war, und dass der im gleichen Haus lebte wie Merlyns geliebte Frau, nun ja, das schmeckte Merlyns Kindern nicht besonders.

Dabei war Rip in Wahrheit weniger Malcolms Liebhaber als so eine Art Adoptivsohn. Seine Hitzen schienen Malcolm zwar zu verwirren (was verständlich war, immerhin verwirrten sie auch Rip, für den das alles hier ebenfalls neu war), aber der Alpha hatte trotzdem noch niemals Hand an Rip gelegt und auch verhindert, dass irgendein anderer Alpha ihm zu Nahe trat.

Es hätte also schlimmer sein können. Malcolm schien zwar Gefallen an ihm gefunden zu haben, aber zugleich nicht wirklich sexuell an ihm interessiert zu sein, auch wenn seine Umwelt das anders sah. Rip genoss alle Vorteile, die eine Mätresse genießen würde, und musste dafür nicht einmal etwas tun. Nur, dass er eben das Gelände nicht verlassen durfte.

 _Trotzdem, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie es Thawne gelungen ist alle Speerstücke an sich zu bringen, und wieso ich nicht zumindest versucht habe etwas dagegen zu unternehmen._ Rip besaß Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Gefangener bei Thawne und den anderen, aber zugleich hatte er auch das ständige Gefühl, dass ihm irgendwelche Erinnerungen fehlten.

 _Ja, es besteht kein Zweifel. Sie haben den Speer auch an mir benutzt._ Das würde erklären, warum er immer das Gefühl hatte etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, warum er keine logischen Brücken von A nach B schlagen konnte. _Und was wurde aus Gideon und der Waverider? Das würde ich gerne mal wissen._

Wenn die Legion sie alle gefangen hatte, wer wusste, was dann aus der _Waverider_ geworden war? Time-Master und ihre Schiffe existierten außerhalb der normalen Realität, das Umschreiben der Realität mit dem Speer sollte sie eigentlich nicht beeinflussen, der einzige Grund, warum es bei Rip funktioniert hatte, war der, dass der Speer offenbar spezifisch auf ihn angewendet worden war um ihn dazu zu bringen Dinge zu vergessen. Wichtige Dinge. Zeitabschnitte? Ja, aber das war nicht das Einzige. Da war noch etwas anderes, das ihm genommen worden war, etwas, das er niemals von sich aus vergessen hätte…

„Rip! Psst, hier drüben!" Rip legte das Buch, das er gerade las, verwirrt ab und sah sich nach der Stimme um, die nach ihm rief. Er erkannte eine Gestalt am Fenster seines Zimmers, die ihn zu sich winkte. Überrascht ging Rip zum Fenster und öffnete dieses.

„Hängen Sie gerade an meinem Fenster?", wunderte sich Rip und betrachtete seinen Besucher. Es handelte sich um einen dunkelhaarigen männlichen Omega, mit gut ausgebildeten Muskeln, einer StarLabs-Kappe auf seinem Kopf und leicht geröteten Augen, der nicht so sehr an seinem Fenster hing wie er sich daran festhielt, da er auf einer Art Hoverboard zu stehen schien.

„Ich habe das gebaut, und Mick hat es mal mitgehen lassen. Egal, das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte der Omega, als er Rips erstaunten Blick bemerkte, „Auf jeden Fall sollte es für eine kurze Zeitspanne in der Lage sein zwei Personen zu transportieren, also…" Er hob eine seiner Hände und machte eine winkende Geste.

„Aber, ich verstehe nicht", gab Rip zu, „Wer sind Sie, und warum wollen Sie mich retten?"

„Dich haben sie wohl auch erwischt, was? Nun, mehr dazu später. Wir müssen uns beeilen, es sollte bald auffallen, dass der Alarm ausgeschaltet wurde. Wenn du nicht hier bleiben und den Rest deines Lebens als Malcolm Merlyns Omega zubringen willst, dann solltest du jetzt wirklich auf das Board steigen", erwiderte der Omega drängend.

Rip dachte einen Moment lang über die ganze Situation nach. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht und wusste nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte oder nicht, es könnte sich bei ihm um einen Entführer handeln, der plante ihn als Druckmittel gegen Malcolm zu verwenden. Aber anderseits wollte er nicht den Rest seines Lebens als Omega von Malcolm Merlyn verbringen, und seine beste Chance auf Flucht bot sich ihm gerade jetzt. Wenn es nötig war, konnte er sich verteidigen, also warum sollte er nicht mit dem Fremden gehen?

„Einverstanden", meinte er, schwang sich über das Fenstersims und stellte sich dann vorsichtig auf das Hoverboard, das kaum Platz für zwei Personen bot. Da er nichts hatte um seine Füße zu befestigten, umfasste er die Taille des anderen Omegas und hielt sich so an diesem fest.

„Dann los, und lass uns hoffen, dass wir weit genug weg kommen um zu fliehen, bevor es crasht", meinte sein Retter. Rip fand diese Worte nicht gerade sehr inspirierend, aber manchmal konnte man sich seinen Retter nicht aussuchen, nicht wahr?

Das Hoverboard setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und schwebte dann nervenzehrend langsam von der Villa weg, den Rasen entlang in Richtung Gitterzaun. Und dann begann es zu ruckeln und zu bocken. Rip wäre fast vom Board gefallen und hielt sich krampfhaft an dem anderen Omega fest, während das Board auch noch damit begann Funken zu sprühen.

„Oh, nein, nein, Rip nicht in die Richtung, damit verlagerst du den Schwerpunkt!", beschwerte sich der fremde Omega, den Rips Versuche, genug Gleichgewicht zu halten um nicht vom Board zu fallen, offenbar nicht begeisterten.

„Ich mache das hier nicht aus Jux und Tollerei!", wies Rip ihn zurecht.

Und dann, hielt das Bord auf einmal ganz in der Luft an, bockte noch einmal, und fiel dann wie ein Stein zu Boden. „Oh, nein!", sagte der andere Omega noch, bevor sie am Boden aufschlugen.

Rip landete am Rücken und für einen kurzen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, aber zumindest konnte er sich noch bewegen, und es schien auch nichts gebrochen zu sein. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich sein Möchtegern-Retter, der gerade versuchte seine Füße aus den dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen auf dem Board zu befreien.

„Ich werde es überleben", meinte Rip trocken.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte eine weibliche Stimme, die auf ihn zuzukommen schien. Rip hob den Kopf und sah drei Frauen in Schwarz in ihre Richtung schreiten. Eine hatte dunkle Haut und einen irren Blick, eine andere hatte blondes Haar und wirkte überaus wütend als sie ihn ansah, und die dritte, die gesprochen hatte, war ebenfalls blond und kam Rip irgendwie bekannt vor und wirkte für einen Moment wie die schönste Person, die er jemals gesehen hatte, bis sie sagte: „Eure Flucht ist vorbei, Palmer. Wo sind eure Komplizen? Oder müssen wir das erst aus euch heraus foltern?"

 _Ich hätte doch nicht auf das Hoverboard steigen sollen,_ wurde Rip zu spät klar.

„Hier sind wir", meinte ein großer männlicher Omega hinter den drei Frauen, der von einem weiteren männlichen Omega begleitet wurde, der dringend einen Haarschnitt nötig hatte. Rip starrte den männlichen Alpha an, weil er ihm irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Und dann erkannte er ihn. „Mick Rory", stellte er fest. Aber war Rory nicht ein Verbündeter von Thawne?

„Für all das haben wir keine Zeit", meinte Rory und richtete eine kleine handliche Waffe auf Rip und drückte ab.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, nein, Mick hat Rip erschossen! Ähm, ja, ich denke, ihr wisst natürlich alle, womit er auf ihn geschossen hat, also soviel dazu…_

 _Reviews?_


	6. Springer und Bauern

_Extra-Pairing für dieses Kapitel: vage Andeutung von Amaya/Nate/Ray/Mick_

 _Extra-Warnings: Transphobie (Eobard und Damien)_

* * *

 **6\. Springer und Bauern**

* * *

„Wissen Sie, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich, nun, da das Projekt fast fertig ist, morgen freihaben könnte um meine Familie wieder zu sehen. Meine Tochter hat Geburtstag und…", stotterte Martin vor sich hin und sah Mister Jacksons Miene beim Verdunkeln zu. _Offenbar habe ich da falsch gedacht,_ stellte er betrübt und etwas besorgt fest.

Mister Jackson wirkte ganz und gar nicht glücklich. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre. Seit Martin der junge Mann als Supervisor zugeteilt worden war, war er niemals glücklich mit dem Wissenschaftler. Im Gegenteil, sein ganzer Lebenszweck schien darin zu bestehen Martin zu beschimpfen und Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen.

Tatsächlich verstand Martin nicht ganz, warum der junge Martin von Dr. Thawne überhaupt eingestellt worden war. Er besaß keinerlei wissenschaftliche Qualifikationen und war Sportler gewesen, bevor er von StarLabs angeheuert worden war. Warum er also überhaupt von Dr. Thawne ausgewählt und eingestellt worden war, wusste Martin nicht. Vielleicht damit er ihn motivierte, weil er als Sportler ja etwas von Teamgeist verstehen sollte, aber wenn er das, was mit Martin tat, als Motivation missverstand, dann fragte sich Martin, wie sein Team jemals in der Lage gewesen war auch nur ein einziges Spiel zu gewinnen.

Für StarLabs zu arbeiten hätte Martins Traum sein sollen. Dr. Thawne war ein Genie, und natürlich hatte Martin die Gelegenheit mit ihm zu arbeiten ergriffen, aber da hatte er noch nicht geahnt, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Ja, Dr. Thawne schätzte offensichtlich seinen Intellekt und ließ nur ihn an seinem Spezialprojekt arbeiten, aber zugleich schien er auch davon auszugehen, dass Martins Leben aus nichts anderem mehr als aus diesem Spezialprojekt bestand.

Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt seine Familie gesehen hatte. Und dann waren da noch die anderen Dingen, wie das Rundschreiben, das alle Mitarbeiter dazu aufgefordert hatte den armen Raymond Palmer zu belügen, wenn er ihnen eine seiner Erfindungen vorstellen sollte. Oder die Art und Weise wie manche der Mitarbeiter hier behandelt wurden. Die meisten anderen hatten, anders als Martin, keinen Supervisor zugeteilt bekommen, dessen einzige Aufgabe darin zu bestehen schien ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen, aber dafür hatten sie es trotzdem nicht unbedingt besser. Sie wirkten oft bedrückt und nervös, fast so als wären sie nicht ganz freiwillig hier. Caitlin, Ronald und Cisco schienen auf jeden Fall irgendetwas vor allen anderen zu verbergen, etwas was Dr. Thawne betraf.

Dr. Thawne, der eine Art Monster hier im Labor gefangen hielt und immer wieder rätselhafte Treffen mit Leuten wie Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn und Leonard Snart hatte, Leuten, die eindeutig nichts mit Wissenschaft zu tun hatten. Natürlich traf er sich auch mit dem Präsidenten, aber trotzdem … Martin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Thawne irgendetwas nicht-legales auf der Seite laufen hatte. Er konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, was das war, aber dieses eine Mal war er zu Abwechslung einmal ganz froh darüber, etwas nicht zu wissen. Er wusste schon genug Dinge, die ihm Stress bereiteten.

Wie alles über Thawnes Spezialprojekt, an dem er gerade Tag und Nacht arbeiten musste.

Mister Jackson begann nun ihm einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass er frei machen konnte, wenn das Projekt fertig gestellt war, und stieß die üblichen Beschimpfungen und Drohungen aus, die Martin schon gar nicht mehr hörte, aber irgendwie wirkte er nervöser als sonst. Fast so als wäre ihm wirklich daran gelegen, dass das Projekt bald fertig werden würde.

„Dr. Thawne hat die Deadline vorgezogen!", herrschte der junge Mann Martin an, „Und das bedeutet, dass Sie doppelt so hart und zweimal so schnell wie bisher arbeiten müssen, Professor! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Martin nickte eingeschüchtert. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass die Deadline so kurz vor Fertigstellung des Projekts schon wieder vorgezogen wurde. War etwa etwas vorgefallen, das den Grund dafür darstellte? Wenn ja, dann hatte Martin allerdings keine Ahnung, was dieses Etwas sein sollte. Er wusste nur eines: Derjenige, der dadurch am meisten Ärger bekam, war wieder einmal er.

* * *

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", tobte Eobard, „Das alles ist auf deinem Grundstück vorgefallen! Und wo warst du, während dieser ganzen Misere?!" Er funkelte Malcolm herausfordernd an.

„Hier in Central City", erwiderte dieser nur kühl, „Wie du genau weißt, weil ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Darüber, dass wir den Speer erneut benutzen sollten. Und dieser Meinung bin ich übrigens immer noch. Gerade jetzt vertrete ich sie umso mehr."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich wieder einmal rausreden und das Thema wechseln wollte. Was nichts Neues war, bei Malcolm musste man auf so etwas gefasst sein. _Wie ich diesen Kerl hasse. Warum bin ich nur jemals auf die Idee verfallen ihn zu rekrutieren? Es gab so viele Kandidaten für den Job, aber ich musste ja ausgerechnet Malcolm Merlyn wählen. Ich hätte Slade Wilson nehmen sollen._ Eobard seufzte.

„Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest diesen Omega bei dir unterbringen zu müssen!", fuhr er dann wütend mit seinen Vorwürfen fort.

„Ihr wolltet ihn alleine in der _Waverider_ einsperren! Das konnten wir nicht tun! Er ist ein Omega! Omegas sterben, wenn man sie isoliert!", verteidigte sich Malcolm, nun deutlich weniger kühl als zuvor, „Ich musste einschreiten!"

„Deine Versuche zu beweisen, dass du ein richtiger Alpha bist, werden immer lächerlicher, Malcolm", mischte sich Damien ein, „Diese ganze Besessenheit von diesem Omega … Dadurch wirst du auch nicht mehr Alpha."

Malcolm funkelte ihn wütend an. „Entschuldigung, aber ich bin ein richtiger Alpha!", knurrte er, „Oder muss ich dir das erst beweisen?!" Und schon griff er nach einem Messer, das er in seinem Anzug eingesteckt hatte.

Leoanrd Snart räusperte sich und trat vielsagend zwischen Malcom und Damien. „Wir sollten uns wieder beruhigen und uns dem aktuellen Problem zuwenden", meinte er.

Malcolm und Damien funkelten sich zwar immer noch über seinen Kopf hinweg an, schienen aber inzwischen deutlich weniger darauf aus zu sein sich gleich hier und jetzt an die Kehlen zu gehen.

„Malcolm hatte von Anfang an recht. Wir hätten diese verdammten Legends einfach töten sollen, egal was Rory dazu sagt", meinte Eobard, „Und das werden wir jetzt nachholen. Wir werden sie alle töten. Ohne Ausnahme."

Snart warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Gilt das auch für Mick?", wollte er wissen.

„Wenn er sich uns in den Weg stellt, dann ja. Den Professor und Mister Jackson brauche ich noch eine kleine Weile, aber sobald sie mit ihrem derzeitigen Projekt fertig sind, kann ich auch auf ihre Dienste verzichten", fuhr Eobard fort, „Die anderen können von mir aus gleich sterben. Oder hat irgendjemand ein Problem damit?" Er warf seinen Partnern scharfe Blicke zu.

Damien seufzte. „Es ist eine Schande", meinte er, „Sara und Amaya gehören zu meinen besten Vollstreckern. Mein Leben ohne sie wird um so vieles langweiliger sein, aber es sollte wohl nicht sein." Auf Damien konnte man sich immer verlassen, wenn es darum ging anderen in den Rücken zu fallen.

Malcolm und Snart hingegen wirkten nicht gerade glücklich. Eobard sah sie vielsagend an.

„Ich habe es euch von Anfang an gesagt", meinte Malcolm dann, „Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht hören."

Auch Snart nickte. „Wenn die anderen erledigt sind, dann wird Mick uns nicht in die Quere kommen", behauptete er.

„Gut so. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr euch um alles Nötige kümmert", meinte er, „Und ich bewache den Speer."

Malcolm holte tief Luft. „Warum benutzen wir ihn nicht einfach um-", begann er, doch Eobard unterbrach ihn schnell mit einem bestimmenden „Nein."

Dann entließ er alle mit einer verscheuchenden Handbewegung. Er hatte zu arbeiten. Und er war zu wütend um sich weiter mit seinen baldigen ehemaligen Partnern auseinanderzusetzen. Ihre bloße Gegenwart machte ihn wütend.

 _Verdammte Legends, das ist alles ihre Schuld. Sagen zu müssen, dass ausgerechnet Malcolm recht hatte … Nein, ich habe so hart daran gearbeitet alles zu bekommen, was ich wollte, ich werde mir das jetzt nicht nehmen lassen. Von niemanden. Bald ist der Speer des Schicksals Geschichte, und dann kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten. Weder die Legends, noch meine sogenannten Partner. Ich habe die Speed Force besiegt. Dagegen sind die alle doch wohl eine Kleinigkeit._

* * *

„Jax?"

„Was ist?", wunderte sich Jax und wandte sich von seinem Auto ab und dem Sprecher zu. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Thawne saß ihm im Genick und hatte sehr deutlich seine Unzufriedenheit mit Steins Fortschritten beim Spezialprojekt zum Ausdruck gebracht, das wiederum bedeutete, dass Jax dann seinerseits diese Unzufriedenheit an Stein hatte weitergeben müssen. Und das war anstrengend, da der alte Mann einfach nicht zu kapieren schien, wie wichtig dieses Projekt war.

Nicht nur für die Welt, sondern auch für Jax, dessen Job wegen Steins Unfähigkeit am seidenen Faden hing. Thawne hatte schon mehr als einmal anklingen lassen, dass er wohl einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Jax angestellt hatte, und Jax wollte seine Mutter nicht enttäuschen, die so stolz auf ihn gewesen war, weil er einen Job bei StarLabs bekommen hatte. Und das ganz ohne sich zu bewerben. Und trotz seiner Vergangenheit als Sportskanone.

Nein, Jax wollte seine Mutter wirklich nicht enttäuschen, aber Stein machte ihm das nicht leicht, und jetzt, nach einem langen frustrierenden Arbeitstag wurde er noch am Parkplatz von irgendeinem Fremden angequatscht!

Jax sah gerade noch eine Waffe, die ihm vor den Kopf gehalten wurde, und dann wurde auch schon alles hell um ihn herum und dann….

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?!" Jax blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte Ordnung in die widersprüchlichen Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu bekommen, bevor er die Person erkannte, die auf ihn geschossen hatte. Es war Sara.

Das Letzte, woran Jax sich erinnern konnte, war dass sie auf die _Waverider_ zurückgekehrt waren, nachdem Mick sie verraten hatte, und sich überlegt hatten, ob die Legion der Verdammnis wohl wusste, wie man den Speer des Schicksals benutzte. Die Antwort auf letztere Frage lautete offenbar ja.

„Mick! Dieser verdammte….", murmelte Jax wütend vor sich hin, „Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme…"

„Ganz ruhig, Jax", meinte Sara, „Deinen Frust an Mick kannst du immer noch später an ihm auslassen. Wir müssen erst mal hier weg und uns mit den anderen beratschlagen. Und dann brauchen wir deine Hilfe um in StarLabs zu gelangen und uns den Speer zurückzuholen und Amaya und Martin zu retten."

„Von mir aus, aber was ist eigentlich passiert?! Nicht mit der Welt, meine ich. Mit euch anderen. Und was ist das für eine Waffe, mit der du da auf mich geschossen hast?", wunderte sich Jax.

Sara seufzte. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte", meinte sie.

* * *

„Die Legion der Verdammnis?! Wer hat die denn so genannt?!", spottete die Version vom Schönling von dieser Welt am Beifahrersitz.

Es bereitete Mich einen gewissen Genuss ihm die Antwort unter die Nase zu reiben: „Du."

„Oh." Nate verstummte wieder, und Mick konnte seine Stressaussonderungen riechen. Kein Omega würde sich mit einem fremden Alpha alleine in einem Auto wohlfühlen, aber in diesem Fall handelte es sich noch dazu um den Alpha, der den Omega eigentlich hatte töten sollen.

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, warum du dieser Legion der Verdammnis eigentlich geholfen hast", ließ sich der Omega dann vernehmen.

Mick seufzte tief. „Weil ich ein Idiot bin!", gestand er wütend. Er konnte spüren, dass Nate ihn ansah.

„Vielleicht ist es eine weitere Realitätsnarbe, die ich da spüre aber, ich glaube, dass das wahr ist", antwortete er dann. Mick sollte nun vermutlich beleidigt sein, aber dafür fehlte ihm die Energie. Jetzt, wo er sich endlich dazu entschlossen hatte auf seinen Instinkt anstatt seinen Kopf zu hören, hatte er sich mehr Probleme aufgeladen als er zählen konnte. Also grunzte er als Antwort nur.

„Und was haben wir jetzt vor?", wollte der Omega wissen.

„Nachdem wir sicher gestellt haben, dass wir nicht verfolgt werden, holen wir Ray Palmer raus. Er ist ein Genie. Wenn jemand eine Idee hat, wie wir aus dieser Doomworld wieder raus kommen, dann ist er es", teilte ihm Mick mit.

Nate runzelte die Stirn. „Von einem Ray Palmer habe ich noch nie gehört", meinte er.

„In dieser Welt nicht", erwiderte Mick nur. Ray war auch in dieser Welt ein Genie, Mick hatte mehr als nur eine seiner Erfindungen mitgehen lassen, die ihm von gutem Nutzen gewesen waren, doch das Tragische war, dass Ray selber das in dieser Welt nicht wusste. Aber wenn man es ihm sagte, dann würde ihm vielleicht etwas einfallen um die Lage zu lösen. Immerhin war Nate als Historiker aufgefallen, dass etwas mit der Geschichte nicht stimmte, das musste doch etwas zu bedeuten haben, oder?

Mick fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis die Lance-Schwestern und Amaya hinter ihnen her wären, vermutlich nicht lange. Also sollten sie sich besser beeilen. Aber - er warf einen kritischen Blick auf seinen Mitfahrer - ein anderer seiner Teamkameraden wäre ihm als Verbündeter lieber gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas gegen Nate hatte, aber diese Version von ihm hatte keine Kräfte und einen fruchtbaren Haarschnitt. Und noch dazu war er ein Omega in einer Welt der Alphas.

 _Nun, ich muss wohl lernen mit dem zu arbeiten, was ich habe…_

Wenig später fuhren sie wieder vor bzw. hinter StarLabs vor. „Hier parken wir unser Fluchtauto", erklärte Mick Nate, „Dort hinter der Wand liegt Rays Wohnung, falls wir schnell fliehen müssen, wissen wir wohin."

Nate starrte auf die Wand. „Aber es ist eine Wand. Ohne Fenster oder Türen", merkte er an, „Wieso sollte es uns in diesem Fall helfen, wenn wir unser Fluchtfahrzeug dahinter parken?"

„So etwas Lächerliches, wie eine Wand, hat mich noch nie aufgehalten", erwiderte Mick nur, „Komm schon, Schönling, wir haben es eilig. Das Alpha-Killerteam ist uns mit Sicherheit schon auf den Fersen."

„Das Alpha-Killerteam?!"

Mick nahm natürlich nicht den Haupteingang. Er ging davon aus, dass es sich inzwischen durchgesprochen hatte, dass er eine unerwünschte Person in diesem Gebäudekomplex war. Stattdessen drängte er sich mit Hitzkanone in der Hand und Nate im Schlepptau beim Lieferanteneingang herein und machte sich dann sofort auf den Weg zu Rays Wohnung.

Niemand hielt sie auf. Der einzige, auf den sie trafen, war einer der hier arbeitenden Wissenschaftler, der ihn schon kannte und sich daher nicht über seine Anwesenheit hier zu wundern schien. Mick hatte darauf gehofft, dass Thawne es nicht an die große Glocke hängen würde, dass er übergelaufen war, und damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht falsch gelegen.

„Mick!", Ray strahlte ihn an, als er ihn erblickte, doch seine Miene verfiel als er den anderen Omega hinter ihm erblickte.

„Wer, wer ist das denn?", wunderte er sich, „Ist das dein neuer Omega?"

Doomworld-Rays Reaktion auf den Hübschen ähnelte ziemlich der des echten Rays auf diesen bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Mick würde sich ja geschmeichelt fühlen, aber er hatte keine Zeit für Eifersucht. „Du bist mein Omega. Und er ist auch mein Omega, aber auf andere Weise", erklärte er schnell, „Amaya würde mir sonst den Kopf abreißen, und das ganz ohne Totemhilfe."

„Wer ist Amaya?", wunderte sich Nate.

Ray blickte unterdessen unsicher zwischen Mick und Nate hin und her. „Aber warum hast du ihn dann mitgebracht? Kommt diese Amaya auch vorbei? Mick, ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob das mein Ding ist. Ich meine, Alphas teilen doch nicht wirklich gerne, und auch wenn wir zu zweit sind, wäre das viel Stress für uns. Aber wenn du wirklich willst, dann kann ich natürlich versuchen…"

„Stopp, nein! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du zu mir nein sagen kannst, und abgesehen davon: Behalte diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf für später, das hört sich gar nicht mal nach einer so dummen Idee an. Falls du später noch mit mir sprichst, versteht sich", unterbrach Mick Rays Geplapper, „Wir sind wegen der Arbeit hier. Das hier ist nicht die richtige Welt. Sie wurde mit dem Speer des Schicksals von der Legion der Verdammnis verändert. Du bist nicht du, und Nate hier drüben ist nicht Nate, und Amaya ist nicht Amaya, und sie und Sara könnten jeden Moment hier auftauchen um uns zu töten, also pack ein, was wir gebrauchen können, und lass uns von hier abhauen."

Ray starrte ihn groß an. Dann meinte er: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst."

Mick seufzte und Nate bemerkte: „Das hier soll dein großes Genie sein?"

„Oh, nein, ich bin kein Genie", meinte Ray, „Ich bin dumm. Ich bin nur zu stur das zu akzeptieren. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich Ideen habe, und baue Dinge zusammen, aber letztlich funktionieren sie nie. Das hat mir Dr. Thawne schon öfter erklärt, aber ich wollte es nie einsehen. Aber er hat recht."

„Nein, er hat nicht recht!", blaffte Mick ihn an, „Das will er dir nur einreden! Ich habe dein Zeug schon öfter verwendet, und es funktioniert! Wie zum Beispiel … das hier. Was ist das?" Er hatte instinktiv nach einer kleinen Handfeuerwaffe gegriffen, die auf Rays Werkbank lag. „Oh, das ist eine Realitätspistole, oder so was ähnliches. Wenn man von ihrer Ladung getroffen wird, dann erinnert man sich an sein Leben in anderen Zeitlinien. Zumindest in der Theorie", erklärte Ray, „Aber ich bin sicher, sie funktioniert nicht."

Nun war es an Mick Ray anzustarren. „Du bist einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen auf die Idee gekommen die zu bauen?!", wunderte er sich.

„Oh, nein, nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt mit dieser Welt. Und mit mir. Und ich dachte mir, vielleicht bin ich einfach in der falschen Zeitlinie gelandet. Natürlich ist das in Wahrheit nur eine Ausrede, weil ich nicht einsehen wollte, dass ich dumm bi- Mick, was machst du da?!" Ray riss die Augen auf und starrte Mick entsetzt an, der mit der Waffe nun auf Nate zielte, der ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte.

„Tu das nicht, wir wissen nicht, ob sie funktioniert!", bettelte der Hübsche.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg das raus zu finden", erwiderte Mick und hob die Waffe.

„Ehm, ich glaube, damit es funktioniert solltest du auf seinen Kopf zielen", mischte sich Ray ein.

„Sag ihm doch nicht so was!", empörte sich Nate, dessen Stimme sich dabei vor Angst überschlug.

„Sorry", meinte Mick nur und schoss dem nervösen Omega ins Gesicht. Aus der Pistole fuhr ein heller Strahl hinaus, der Nates Kopf umhüllte und dann wieder verschwand. Ray und Mick warteten nun beide gespannt ab, was passieren würde.

Nate blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dann spiegelte sich blanke Wut in seiner Miene. „Du, verdammter Hurensohn!", rief er aus und schlug Mick seine Faust ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ich denke sie funktioniert", meinte Mick und rieb sich das Kinn. Für einen Omega ohne Superkräfte war das ein verdammt beeindruckender rechter Hacken gewesen. Mick hatte sogar die Realitätswaffe fallen lassen.

Und dann trat plötzlich Laurel Lance durch die Türe, gefolgt von Sara und Amaya, und Mick wusste, dass ihre Glückssträhne vorbei war.

* * *

 _A/N: Die bisherigen Kapitel kamen fast fliegend hintereinander, nächste Woche werde ich aber nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben übrig haben, also kann es zwischen den Kapitel-Updates auch länger dauern._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Im Schach

_Extra-Warnings: Noch mehr Angst als üblich_

* * *

 **7\. Im Schach**

* * *

Als die drei angriffsbereiten Alphas durch die Türe traten, wünschte sich Nate für einen Moment fast, er hätte sich niemals an die wahre Welt erinnert und wäre immer noch der arme Narr, der sich die Lösungen für alle Probleme der Welt von Eobard Thawne versprach. Zumindest wüsste er dann nicht, dass der wunderschöne Alpha, der bedrohlich auf ihn zukam und ihn anknurrte, die Frau war, die er liebte.

Nate vertraute darauf, dass Mick sich um die Anführerin kümmern würde, und Sara näherte sich gerade Ray (Ray, der immer noch nichts von der wahren Welt wusste), also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als sich mit Amaya auseinander zu setzen. „Du glaubst mir das jetzt sicher nicht, aber in der echten Welt hatten wir beide Sex – mehrmals, und dir hat es immer gefallen!", erklärte Nate Amaya. Diese schenkte ihm nur einen ungläubigen Blick anstatt zu antworten.

„Es ist wahr!", beteuerte Nate, „Bitte tu mir nichts!" Er versuchte zu Stahl zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Wieder einmal. Und dann fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er seine Kräfte in dieser verkehrten Realität natürlich nicht besaß.

„Ergib dich, dann bin ich vielleicht bereit dich zu verschonen!", sagte Amaya mit drohendem Unterton und warf Nate einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass sie absoluten Gehorsam von ihm erwartete. _Das, gekoppelt mit ihrem Outfit, verleiht unserer Beziehung eine neue Wendung, die ich so nicht habe kommen sehen,_ gestand er sich ein.

Er öffnete den Mund um erneut zu verhandeln, doch in diesem Moment rief Ray: „Deckung!", und Nate sah etwas durch die Luft fliegen, das verdächtig nach einer Granate aussah.

„Granate!", rief Sara erschrocken aus, und Nate ging automatisch in die Knie, doch Ray zerrte ihn wieder hoch und dann explodierte die Wand neben ihnen.

Nate erinnerte sich an Micks Hinweis und sah die Realitätspistole am Boden liegen, schnell griff er sie sich, doch dann wurde er fast von den Füßen geschleudert, als er von Mick am Arm gepackt und mit durch das in der Wand entstandene Loch gezerrt wurde. Dann wurden er und Ray unsanft auf die Rückbank ihres Fluchtwagens befördert, und dann raste dieser auch schon los.

„Was bitte war das?", wunderte sich Nate.

„Das hier!", meinte Ray triumphierend und hielt Nate einen granatenähnlichen Gegenstand unter die Nase, „Ich habe damit ein Loch in die Wand gesprengt. Die erste Regel, wenn man vor Alphas fliehen will, lautet: Tu immer das, womit sie nicht rechnen!"

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Nate trocken und versuchte sich nicht von der Tatsache beunruhigen zu lassen, dass Ray offenbar einfach so selbstgebaute Granaten bei sich in der Wohnung herumliegen gehabt hatte. _Ja, die echte Welt war mir eindeutig lieber!_

„Was jetzt?", wandte er sich an Mick.

„Jetzt geben wir Gas und hoffen, dass sie lange brauchen um uns einzuholen", meinte Mick nur, „Mit Sara und Amaya ist in dieser Welt nicht gut Kirschen essen."

„Was soll das überhaupt?", beschwerte sich Nate, „Wenn du schon die Realität umschreiben musstet, hättest du dann nicht wenigstens dafür sorgen können, dass es uns allen gut geht?! Oder wolltest du uns für Irgendwas bestrafen?!"

„Du bist kein Bluter mehr, oder?!", gab Mick gereizt zurück, „Und Sara hat ihre Schwester zurückbekommen, und der Professor durfte seine Tochter behalten, und Jax hat sich nie sein Knie verletzt, und Schmalzlockes Verlobte ist nie gestorben."

„Ich hatte nie eine Verlobte", mischte sich Ray ein.

„Ja, genau, und wie sind Sara und Amaya zu Vollstreckerinnen geworden, die uns töten wollen?!", wollte Nate wissen.

„Ich habe es versucht, okay. Aber es war schwer genug euch am Leben zu halten, sie wollten die Möglichkeit haben euch im Auge zu behalten, zumindest die meisten von euch. … Es war offenbar ein Fehler kein Auge auf dich zu haben", erklärte Mick.

Nate wusste nicht, ob er sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen sollte oder nicht. Vermutlich eher nicht, denn offenbar hatte die Legion der Verdammnis ihn nicht für wichtig genug genommen um ihn zu einem ihrer Haustiere zu machen. Und dann hatten sie ihn trotzdem töten wollen. Zumindest das hatte Mick nicht zugelassen. Trotzdem war Nate immer noch sauer auf ihn. Er hatte sie alle verraten und zugelassen, dass die Welt in diesem Alptraum umgewandelt worden war.

„Was ist unser nächster Schritt? Außer nicht getötet zu werden, meine ich", fragte er dann.

Mick grunzte. „Wir vereinen das Team wieder. Da es schwer sein dürfte an die anderen ran zu kommen, und wir brauchen jemanden, der strategisch denken kann, schlage ich vor, dass wir den Engländer dazu holen", meinte er, „Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir bei ihm, bevor die mitkriegen, was wir vorhaben."

„Weißt du denn, wo Rip ist?", erkundigte sich Nate.

Mick nickte. „Er ist jetzt Malcolm Merlyns Omega oder so etwas ähnliches", informierte er Nate, „Wir müssen nur noch in das Merlyn-Herrenhaus in Keystone City einbrechen, wo er gefangen gehalten wird."

„Oh, ja, nichts einfacher als das", murmelte Nate wenig begeistert. Das Ganze wurde ja immer besser. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ray und zuckte im nächsten Moment erschrocken zusammen, als dieser unversehens von der Rückbank aufsprang und Micks Hals packte und den Alpha mit etwas kleinem spitzen bedrohte. Mick war noch erschrockener als Nate wie es schien, da er das Steuer verriss und das Auto in den nächsten Straßengraben steuerte.

„Ray?!", empörte sich Nate, aber der andere Omega beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Ich steige hier aus!", verkündete er, „Du hast gesagt, dass ich nein sagen kann, und hiermit sage ich nein. Ich will mit all eurem Gerede von anderen Realitäten nichts zu tun haben. Ich musste euretwegen gerade mein Zimmer sprengen und werde von mörderischen Alphas verfolgt! Ich will das alles nicht! Ich will einfach nach Hause! Da kann ich aber nicht mehr hin – euretwegen! Also werde ich einfach zu Sydney gehen und ihn anbetteln mich zu verstecken! Vielleicht tut er das ja auch."

„Schmalzlocke…", begann Mick, doch Ray packte ihn fester am Hals, woraufhin der Alpha meinte, „Okay, du darfst aussteigen, keiner zwingt dich zu irgendwas. Lass mich nur los, ja? Dann können wir über alles reden…"

Ray ließ von Micks Hals ab, trat die Auto-Türe auf seiner Seite auf, und sprang dann aus dem Wagen hinaus auf die Straße.

„Worauf wartest du? Beschieß ihn mit dem Ding!", herrschte Mick Nate an und stieg ebenfalls aus.

Nate war einen Moment lang verwirrt, bis ihm einfiel, dass Mick die Realitätspistole meinte, die er eingesteckt hatte, und ebenfalls ausstieg und in Rays Richtung rannte. Dieser war einige Meter vom Auto entfernt stehen geblieben, dort in sich zusammengesunken und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er stand offensichtlich unter Schock, was Nate eigentlich überhaupt nicht wunderte. Es war nur zu verständlich.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen, Ray, die werden dich finden und töten!", erklärte Mick, der beim Auto stehen geblieben war, „Die wissen mehr über dich als du selbst! Du kannst dich nicht vor ihnen verstecken!"

Nate warf einen wütenden Blick in Micks Richtung. Damit half er nicht, sondern machte alles nur noch schlimmer. „Ich will aber nicht mit euch gehen!", schleuderte Ray ihnen wütend entgegen, während er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und nach Atem zu ringen schien. Mick deutete Nate zu ihm zu gehen, was dieser auch langsam und wachsam tat. Wenn Ray wieder in Panik geraten würde, dann würde er vielleicht wieder versuchen zu fliehen.

„Ray, du glaubst mir das jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber du bist mein bester Freund", erklärte Nate, „Und Mick hat recht. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich alleine unterwegs zu sein. Wir machen uns einfach Sorgen um dich, verstehst du? Das ist alles unsere Schuld, damit hast du recht, aber wir haben dich da nicht mit rein gezogen um dich zu quälen, sondern deswegen, weil du uns am Herzen liegst."

Inzwischen hatte er Ray fast erreicht, und der andere Omega sah nun mit rot umrandeten Augen zu ihm auf, und es war offensichtlich, dass er geweint hatte. Nate kam sich wie der furchtbarste Mensch auf dieser Welt überhaupt vor, als er als Antwort auf diesen Blick die Waffe hob und Ray mitten ins Gesicht schoss.

Ray taumelte zurück und umfasste seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen, und plötzlich war Mick da und umarmte seinen Omega beruhigend. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Jetzt ist alles gut", behauptete der Alpha.

„Ray?", fragte Nate vorsichtig.

Die Gestalt in Micks Armen zuckte ein wenig vor sich hin, und dann stieß sie Mick mit erstaunlicher Kraft von sich und schrie ihn an: „Wie konntest du … wie konntest du das zulassen?! Nach allem was auf Maaldoria passiert ist?! Wie konntest du… Thawne?!"

Mick machte eine beruhigende Geste, aber die schien Ray nur noch mehr aufzuregen. „Und dann, immer wieder, und nie hast du etwas gesagt!" Er schüttelte sich und warf Mick einen erstaunlich Ray-untypischen Blick zu, in dem reine Wut lag, bevor er ausholte und Mick einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzte. Mick hatte diesen Schlag kommen sehen müssen, aber er hatte keinen Anstalten gemacht auszuweichen.

Rays Wut schien nun verraucht, und er begann offen zu weinen. Nate fühlte sich unglaublich hilflos, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Und Mick hatte Ray wieder in die Arme genommen, was dieser sogar zuließ, und flüsterte ihm irgendwelche Dinge ins Ohr.

„Leute, wir verlieren wertvolle Zeit", meinte Nate schließlich, „Du … du kommst doch jetzt mit uns mit, oder etwas nicht, Ray?"

„Natürlich komme ich mit", schniefte Ray in Micks Armen, „Lasst uns gehen…" Er befreite sich aus Micks Umarmung und ging zurück zum Auto. Nate sah ihm kurz hinterher und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf Nate, der neben ihm stand und Ray ebenfalls hinterher sah.

„Ich bin noch zu wütend auf dich um ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen", meinte er ungerührt.

„Ist nur fair", erwiderte Mick, „Hab ein Auge auf ihn ja? Er hatte kein leichtes Leben hier in dieser Welt."

Nate beschloss lieber nicht nachzufragen. Sie hatten schon genug andere Probleme. „Okay, dann lass uns Rip retten. Hast du schon irgendeine Idee, wie wir das anstellen sollen?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen nur.

* * *

 _Ich hätte Mick nicht schlagen sollen. Das ist alles nicht seine Schuld,_ dachte Ray bei sich, als das Auto weiter in Richtung Keystone City fuhr. Er war gegen Gewalt in Beziehungen, und ob der Alpha nun seinen Omega schlug oder umgekehrt, machte für ihn nicht viel Unterschied.

 _Ich hätte das wirklich nicht tun sollen._ Aber Mick, ausgerechnet Mick, hatte zugelassen, dass sie ihm das antaten. Mick, der ihn besser kannte als jeder andere, Mick der wissen sollte, dass ihn das alles schrecklich verletzen würde. Zumindest hätte Ray das zuvor gedacht.

 _Aber, er wusste nicht alles, oder? Und als er es erfahren hat, hat er angeboten Thawne für dich zusammen zu schlagen, oder? Und er hat dir gesagt, dass du ein Genie bist, als du dich noch für dumm gehalten hast._ Ray seufzte und nahm die dumme StarLabs-Kappe ab, die er verkehrt herum auf seinen Kopf getragen hatte, als hätte er Grund dazu gehabt stolz auf sie zu sein. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Kappe. _Ich will da nie wieder hin._ Aber der Professor und Jax arbeiteten dort, also mussten sie wahrscheinlich zurück dorthin um die beiden zu holen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mick", murmelte er.

„Dir muss nichts leidtun", ließ sich Mick von Vorne vernehmen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Toiletten ich putzen musste?!", fragte Ray vorwurfsvoll.

Mick erwiderte nichts, vermutlich hatte er Angst Ray sonst wieder nur aufzuregen.

„Hey, Kumpel, jetzt sei mal nicht so. Mick wollte nicht, dass du das alles tun musst", mischte sich Nate ein, der seine Hand auf Rays Knie gelegt hatte und ihn ab und zu beruhigend streichelte, „Ich meine, es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein Idiot ist. Die haben ihn übers Ohr gehauen."

„Sagt der Mann, der ihn Hurensohn genannt hat und versucht hat ihm das Kiefer zu brechen", erinnerte Ray seinen Freund nur ungerührt.

„Ja, schon, aber da war ich wirklich wütend. Ich hatte seit dem Zeit nachzudenken, und ich finde, jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen. Hast du noch nie einen Fehler gemacht?", fuhr Nate fort den Alpha zu verteidigen.

Ray seufzte nur anstatt zu antworten. „Amaya sah gut aus", ließ sich Nate dann vernehmen, „Aber sie schien es abwegig zu finden, dass wir Sex hatten. Ich hoffe, das liegt nur an meinem Haarschnitt."

Ray musterte Nates Frisur. „Was soll das überhaupt darstellen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Mein Friseur meinte, das sei gerade sehr modisch und alle männlichen Omegas würden ihre Haare gerade so tragen", informierte ihn Nate spitz.

„Der hat dich angelogen", ließ sich Mick vom Fahrersitz vernehmen.

Nate seufzte. „Ja, ich schätze das hat er", gestand er ein.

Ray hätte fast gelächelt, aber nur fast. Der Schmerz war einfach noch zu frisch. „Weißt du, ich dachte, dir liegt mehr an mir", sagte er, „Das war offensichtlich ein Irrtum, aber…"

„Mir liegt mehr an dir!", zischte Mick, „Ich wollte, dass du glücklich leben kannst, ohne mich! Ich wollte, dass du deine Verlobte oder Green Arrow oder sonst wen haben kannst und mit dieser Person glücklich wirst. Mit einer Person, die dir geben kann, was du brauchst! Mit jemanden, der dich verdient hat! Ich dachte nicht, dass Thawne … Zuerst wusste ich nur, dass du bei StarLabs arbeitest und dachte das ist gut so. Wo sonst solltest du arbeiten? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Hausmeister bist. Und von allem anderen, wusste ich auch nichts. Und dann war es zu spät. Thawne hat den Speer, hat die Gebrauchsanleitung vernichtet, und sie als Einziger noch im Kopf, und weigert sich den Speer noch mal einzusetzen. Und Leonard hat gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm anlegen soll."

Ray lehnte sich bedrückt zurück. „Leonard hat das gesagt, ja?", meinte er nur bitter. Nun, offensichtlich hatte er von Anfang an recht gehabt, Mick würde immer Leonard Snart wählen, wenn er die Wahl zwischen ihnen beiden hatte. Das war nicht überraschend, tat aber verdammt weh.

„Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll mich nicht Thawne anlegen!", erinnerte Mick ihn.

„Ich war nicht bei klarem Verstand! Das ist dir vielleicht entgangen, vielleicht dachtest du ja, jemand der sich selbst für dumm hält, und in seiner Arbeit wohnt, und dessen Leben aus nichts anderem als Computerspielen, Sex und heimlichen Basteleien besteht, würde ein normales Leben führen!", erinnerte ihn Ray wütend.

„Normalität wird überschätzt. Doomworld-Ray Palmer war okay. Er war wie du, nur netter", meinte Mick leise.

 _Was bitte ist Doomworld? Ist das wieder auf Nates Mist gewachsen?_ „Doomworld-Ray Palmer hat dein Leben bedroht, nur um aus diesen Auto aussteigen zu können!", schleuderte ihm Ray entgegen.

„Das war nicht seine Schuld!", verteidigte Mick den anderen Ray.

„Ach, dann ist es dir also doch aufgefallen?!", ätzte Ray, der nun begann eine irrationale Eifersucht auf sich selber zu verspüren. _Es war von Anfang an ein Fehler mich auf Mick einzulassen! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Der Kerl treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!_

„Natürlich ist es mir aufgefallen!", bellte Mick, „Und ich wollte Thawne umbringen, weil er dir das angetan hat und dich danach trotzdem ausgenutzt hat!"

Ray ersparte sich eine Antwort. Es war wohl nicht viel Arbeit gewesen. Schon als Kind war Ray klar gewesen, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, dass er nicht auf dem Spektrum gelandet war, oder zumindest nicht eindeutig genug um diagnostiziert zu werden. Doomworld-Ray war es aber anders ergangen, und sein Zustand war unerkannt geblieben und von Thawne dazu ausgenutzt worden um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln dumm zu sein. Und weil Thawne allen anderen befohlen hatte ihn anzulügen, hatte er das irgendwann geglaubt, weil er nicht erkannt hatte, wann er angelogen wurde. Ray seufzte tief und schloss seine Augen. Er wünschte sich nur alles, was passiert war, wäre ein Traum gewesen, dass er einfach seine Augen öffnen würde und neben Anna im Bett aufwachen würde.

 _Ist es wirklich schon so weit gekommen? Will ich Atom, Felictiy, Oliver und all meine Abenteuer auf der Waverider vergessen? Wünsche ich mir Kendra niemals begegnet zu sein? Barry nicht zu kennen, nie mit Cisco gelacht zu haben? Will ich lieber ohne Sara, Nate, Amaya, Jax, Rip und Martin sein als Leonard zu verlieren? Hat Mick mir so sehr weh getan, dass ich mir wünsche, er wäre nie in mein Leben getreten?_

Nein, er war nur müde. Er liebte sein Rudel, und er brauchte es. Er liebte Mick und brauchte ihn. Nur im Moment war ihm alles irgendwie zu viel. Diese zwei widersprüchlichen Leben in seinem Kopf waren zu viel für ihn.

„Hey, hey, Ray, alles in Ordnung, Mann?" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah in Nates besorgtes Gesicht. Und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, es geht schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen", behauptete er, „Hört mal, wenn wir angekommen sind, dann will ich das Hoverboard nehmen und Rip retten."

„Auf keinen Fall", meinte Mick vom Fahrersitz aus kategorisch, „Du bist nicht in der Verfassung dazu."

„Aber es macht Sinn. Angenommen sie haben auch Rip ein neues Leben gegeben: er wird kaum mit einem fremden Alpha mitgehen, nicht freiwillig. Und mich kennt er länger als Nate, vielleicht erinnert er sich unterbewusst an mich", argumentierte Ray, „Wir waren uns zuletzt recht nahe."

„Der Schönling wird es machen", verkündete Mick fest.

„Aber es ist meine Erfindung. Mein Hoverboard", beharrte Ray, „Wenn es jemand ausprobieren sollte, dann ich!"

„Du wirst der Fluchtwagen-Fahrer sein", sagte Mick nur.

Ray knirschte mit den Zähnen. Und beschloss dann dreckig zu spielen. „Das bist du mir schuldig. Du bist es mir schuldig, Mick", knurrte er. Micks Blick fand seinen via Rückspiegel. Ray starrte ihm fest in die Augen. Mick wandte den Blick ab und meinte dann: „Von mir aus, aber denk daran, dass es deine Idee war, und ich dagegen war."

Ray lächelte schwach. „Keine Sorge, ich kann das. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass es mir besser geht. Ich bin vielleicht noch wütend auf dich, aber ich bin schon wieder fast ich", log er. Er konnte Micks Blick durch den Rückspiegel spüren, aber diesmal erwiderte er ihn nicht. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Zumindest vorerst.

Und er wollte Rip retten. Ray musste einfach etwas tun um sich wieder wie er selber zu fühlen. Um sich wieder wie Ray Palmer zu fühlen. Seinen Atom-Anzug hatte er in dieser Welt nicht, aber er hatte sein selbstgebautes Hoverboard und seine Willenskraft. Das musste ausreichen.

Wenn es ihm gelingen würde Rip da raus zu holen, würde er sich vielleicht wieder wie ein Held fühlen, und dann würde er vielleicht endlich damit aufhören sich wie ein Opfer zu fühlen, sich wie ein Omega-Sklave oder ein Doomworld-Ray Palmer zu fühlen.

Einige Zeit später als der Hoverboard mit ihm und Rip darauf auf den Rasen von Malcolm Merlyns Herrenhaus abstürzte, fragte er sich, wie er jemals so naiv und dumm hatte sein können. Die Killer-Alphas kamen auf sie zu um sie zu töten, und Sara sah richtig wütend aus, und Ray wurde klar, dass es wohl noch eine Weile länger dauern würde, bis er sich nicht mehr wie ein Opfer fühlen würde. Vermutlich bis in die nächste Welt.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	8. Matt in vier Zügen

**8\. Matt in vier Zügen**

* * *

Und mit nur einem Schuss in Rips Gesicht waren all die Dinge, die er vergessen hatte, zurück. All die Personen, die er vergessen hatte. Sara, Ray, Martin, Jax und all die anderen – die Legends – sein Rudel. _Wie konnte ich nur auf sie vergessen?,_ wunderte er sich. Nun, er wusste wie: Der Speer des Schicksals hatte dafür gesorgt.

Dann kehrte er in die Realität zurück. Sara, ihre Schwester, und Miss Jiwe waren darauf aus sie zu töten, wie es schien. Im Augenblick jedoch, wirkten sie vor allem verwirrt. „Was soll denn das jetzt?", fragte Sara, „Wieso schießt du auf _ihn_?!"

„Damit du das nicht kommen siehst", meinte Mister Rory und schoss einen weiteren Schuss auf Sara ab, doch diese duckte sich darunter weg. „Verdammt!", fluchte Rory und warf Rip die Waffe zu, „Versuch sie zu erwischen, wenn du freies Schussfeld hast." Er hatte diese Tat keine Minute zu früh vollführt, da er im nächsten Moment von Laurel Lance angesprungen und zu Boden gerissen wurde.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen!", meinte Dr. Heywood und zerrte Ray auf die Beine, nur um wenige Sekunden später unter einem Angriff von Miss Jiwe wegzutauchen. „Wir hatten wirklich Sex, das war keine Erfindung von mir!", beharrte er, aber diese Aussage schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken, da sie nun damit begann an ihrem Totem herumzufummeln.

Rip legte an und schoss auf sie, und er hätte auch getroffen, wenn ihm Sara in diesem Moment nicht seine Waffe aus den Händen getreten hätte. Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nein, nein, mein Freund, was immer dieses Ding auch macht, nicht mit uns!", belehrte sie ihn tadelnd und streckte dann ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Rip tauchte unter dem Griff weg, rollte sich am Boden ab, und langte wieder nach der Pistole, die ihm seine Erinnerung zurück gegeben hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Ray Miss Jiwe mit einem „Entschuldigung" mit dem Hoverboard schlug.

Das würde sie vermutlich nicht lange aufhalten. Rip versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Mister Rory kämpfte immer noch mit Laurel Lance, und die beiden Gegner schenkte einander nichts. Währenddessen versuchten Ray und Dr. Heywood so wie auch Rip zu vermeiden von Sara und Miss Jiwe getötet zu werden. Und die Wachen des Merlyns-Anwesens waren auch schon wieder im Anmarsch – Rip konnte sie auf die Szene zu rennen sehen.

„Dr. Heywood hat recht", befand er, „Es wird Zeit für einen Rückzug!" Während er das sagte, tauchte er unter einem Schlag von Sara weg, und trat ihr seinerseits in den Bauch, was ihm einen seltsam lobenden Blick einbrachte. „Ich sehe schon, du willst spielen", schnurrte Sara, „Das kannst du haben. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass unser Geschlecht uns zu dem macht, was wir sind. Ob Alpha, Beta oder Omega – ein Gegner ist ein Gegner. Komm und zeig mir, was du kannst."

Unter anderen Umständen, wenn dieses Angebot von der echten Sara kommen würde, wäre es vielleicht ganz verlockend für ihn gewesen, doch so war es eher beunruhigend. „Nein, danke ich verzichte", meinte Rip und schoss noch einmal in Saras Richtung, doch sie tauchte erneut unter dem Schuss weg, „Lauft!"

Dr. Heywood war schon losgelaufen und zerrte Ray hinter sich her, der immer noch versuchte sich Miss Jiwe via Hoverboard vom Hals zu halten. „Ray, lass das Ding fallen, es bringt nichts!", beschwerte sich Dr. Heywood, worauf der andere Omega das Hoverboard wegwarf und Miss Jiwe damit genau ins Gesicht traf, woraufhin diese sogar zu Boden ging.

Rip beeilte sich den beiden anderen Omegas hinterher zu kommen und schoss zugleich ab und zu in Saras Richtung, um sie fern zu halten. Dann kam er an der am Boden liegenden Miss Jiwe vorbei und zielte auf ihren Kopf, doch Sara hatte das Kommen sehen und sprang in Richtung ihrer Kampfgefährtin und stieß sie aus der Schussbahn. Rip gestand sich nicht den Luxus zu das Schade zu finden, sondern nutze die Chance um seine Verfolgerin so abzuhängen.

„Rip, hier rein!", rief Dr. Heywood, als sie den Zaun des Anwesens erreicht hatten, und durch eine Art Tunnel unter diesem durch flohen.

„Ihr habt einen Fluchttunnel gegraben?", wunderte sich Rip.

„Was denkst du, wie wir rein gekommen sind? Mick hat alles durchgeplant. Und den Gärtner bestochen", meinte Dr. Heywood. Den Gärtner bestechen – warum war Rip nicht auf diese Idee gekommen?

„Schnell zum Fluchtwagen!", rief Ray, als sie den Tunnel wieder verließen und auf der Straße ankamen. „Was ist mit Mister Rory?", wandte Rip ein. „Der kommt schon klar!", meinte Ray. Vermutlich stimmte das, die Omegas waren eindeutig in größeren Schwierigkeiten als der große Alpha. Denn noch bevor sie den Fluchtwagen erreicht hatten, tauchte Sara wieder auf - mit blitzenden Augen und grazilen Laufschritten, vermutlich hatte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht durch den Tunnel zu kriechen, sondern war über den Zaun gesprungen.

„Ihr könnt nicht entkommen!", prophezeite sie.

„Ich hätte jetzt wirklich gerne meine Stahlkräfte", merkte Dr. Heywood an.

Sara grinste und deutete ihnen mit ihren Fingern näher zu kommen. „Kommt nur", meinte sie, „Zeigt mir, was ihr drauf habt."

„Nicht so schnell, Blondie!" Mick Rory tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter Sara auf und packte sie von hinten. Rip nutzte diese Chance und feuerte erneut auf ihren Kopf, und diesmal war sie zu beschäftigt um auszuweichen und wurde getroffen. Rory ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt von ihr weg, als sie zu schwanken begann und ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Sara?", erkundigte sich Rip besorgt. Hatte es geklappt? Oder war diese Wunderwaffe durch all die Fehlschüsse nichts mehr wirksam genug um die echte Sara zurückzubringen?

„Was?", wunderte sich Sara, „Laurel…" Sie blickte auf und zumindest in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die echte Sara Lance.

„Okay, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir wegkommen, bevor der Rest der Kavallerie hier ist", meinte Ray.

„Ja, lasst uns…", begann Rory, doch viel weiter kam er nicht, da Sara zum ihm herumwirbelte, ihn ansprang und zu Boden warf, und mit einer Hand seine Kehle umfasste.

„Sara, nein, nein, bitte Sara, bitte tu ihm nicht weh!", rief Ray erschrocken, doch Rip bezweifelte, dass seine Bitte Gehör finden würde. Dazu wirkte Sara zu wütend.

„Du hast uns verraten, Mick! Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hast du zugelassen, dass die Liga der Verdammnis das hier aus unserer Welt macht!", knurrte sie, „Ich wusste immer, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen kann. Seit den Zeitpiraten wusste ich es, aber ich wollte es so gerne. Ich wollte dir trauen, weil Leonard sich für dich geopfert hat. Und weil du einer von uns warst. Weil du unser Freund warst. Rip hat dir damals verziehen und dich wieder ins Rudel aufgenommen, und als Alpha hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, aber ich dachte mir jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich habe dich wieder ins Rudel gelassen, und ich habe dir sogar Ray überlassen. Und wie dankst du es mir?!"

Rory schnappte mit sichtbarer Anstrengung nach Luft. „Ich habe dir deine Schwester zurückgegeben!", rief er aus.

„Nein, das hast du nicht! Du hast eine verzerrte perverse Version von ihr erschaffen und mit uns anderen gemeinsam in diese Alptraumwelt gesteckt!", zischte Sara, „Tu nicht so, als hättest du das für mich getan!"

„Sara, bitte, bitte Sara, bring ihn nicht um", bettelte Ray, „Sara, bitte, ich liebe ihn."

„Du hast Besseres verdient, Ray", erwiderte Sara nur, „Besseres als den hier."

„Sara, er hat recht", mischte sich Dr. Heywood ein, „Ich bin kein Bluter in dieser Welt, und Rays Verlobte ist irgendwo dort draußen noch am Leben, und Jaxs Knie ist in Ordnung. Er wollte das alles für uns tun, aber er ist eben ein Idiot."

„Er hat uns verraten!", beharrte Sara und drückte fester zu.

„Sara", sagte Rip langsam, „Er hat eben eine Runde gegen die tödliche Version deiner Schwester in dieser Welt überstanden, aber bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen Finger gerührt um sich zu verteidigen, seit du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast."

Das schien zu wirken, und Sara zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Sie ließ Rorys Kehle los und erhob sich von seinem Brustkorb. Der große Alpha hustete und rieb seine Kehle. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich für alles, was ab jetzt geschieht, verantwortlich machen werde", knurrte sie, „Der einzige Grund, warum ich dir nicht hier und jetzt die Kehle raus reiße, ist der, dass ich dich brauche. Und weil unsere Omegas an dir hängen."

Rory nickte langsam. „Verstanden", brummte er.

„Jetzt aber nichts wie weg!", meinte Dr. Heywood, und Rip war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen, sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit in dieser Seitengasse nahe des Merlyn-Anwesenes zugebracht. Er konnte ihre Verfolger bereits wittern, sie waren schon nahe.

„Ich fahre", meinte Sara noch, bevor sie alle einstiegen und gemeinsam davon fuhren, ihren Verfolgern davon – zumindest fürs Erste.

* * *

Sara warf immer noch ab und zu giftige Blicke in Micks Richtung, die dieser nicht erwiderte. Seine ganze Haltung spiegelte Unterwerfung nieder, und das nervte Sara, weil es bedeutete, dass sie eine Mobberin wäre, wenn sie ihm trotzdem das Leben schwer machen würde, und sie wollte keine Mobberin sein, aber Mick hatte sie alle verraten! Wie hatte er das nur tun können?!

Nachdem sie Keystone-City hinter sich gelassen hatten, war ihnen klar geworden, dass sie ein Versteck zum Untertauchen und Re-gruppieren brauchten. Nate hatte daraufhin den Keller seiner Mutter vorgeschlagen, wo er in dieser Welt wohl lebte.

„Sie werden uns nicht für so dumm halten, dass wir uns ausgerechnet dort verstecken", meinte Nate. Sara war sich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmte, aber wie sie Laurel kannte, war das vermutlich einer der letzten Orte, an denen sie nach Mick Rory suchen würde.

 _Laurel…_ Sie hielt Ray die Realitätswaffe unter die Nase, als sie das Haus von Nates Mutter erreichten. „Was würde passieren, wenn ich die auf Laurel anwende?", fragte sie ihn, „Würde sie sich dann an ihr altes Leben erinnern, so wie wir anderen auch? Oder wirkt es bei uns nur, weil wir Zeitreisende sind?"

Ray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es wundert mich, dass sie überhaupt funktioniert. Ich habe sie weniger gebaut, als dass sie sich selber gebaut hat", meinte er, „Aber Sara, es gibt da etwas, was du bedenken musst. Im Jahr 2017 ist Laurel schon lange tot gewesen. Selbst, wenn sie sich erinnern würde, würde sie sich auch daran erinnern gestorben zu sein, und was das zu bedeuten hätte, weiß ich nicht. Das weißt du besser als ich."

Sara knirschte mit den Zähnen. Erinnerungen an den eigenen Tod waren traumatisch, das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung. _Will ich Laurel das wirklich antun?_

Rip räusperte sich und schlug die Autotür zu. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns auf den Rest des Teams und den Speer des Schicksals konzentrieren. Außenstehende ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu geben könnte problematisch werden, wenn ihnen diese Welt vielleicht besser gefällt als unsere", meinte er.

Sara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Laurel ist nicht so ein egoistischer Mensch, dass es ihr wichtiger wäre am Leben zu sein als dass die Welt in Ordnung ist!", argumentierte sie hitzig, „Laurel ist eine Heldin. Sie ist nicht wie…"

„Wie Leonard?", bot Mick an, und Sara verstummte und warf einen wütenden Blick in seine Richtung. Wer hatte ihm erlaubt an dieser Diskussion teilzunehmen?! Mick hielt ihren Blick nicht stand, und Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe, bis Nate zurückkam und meinte, er hätte seine Mom vorgewarnt, und sie könnten nun ins Haus hinein.

Nates Keller war recht groß, aber auch recht … eigen. Er war vollgestopft mit Büchern, die lauthals „Verschwörungstheoretiker" zu schrien schienen. „Nun, ich war in dieser Welt eben kein Historiker, weil die Liga das nicht wollte!", verteidigte sich Nate, „Also musste ich mir ein anderes Hobby suchen!"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", erwiderte Sara nur.

Nachdem sie es sich alle bequem gemacht hatten, war es Zeit zum Brain Storming.

„Nate deine Mutter macht wirklich gute Sandwiches", meinte Mick, der in Nates Computersessel saß und mal wieder am Essen war.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Nate, „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das hinkriegt." Mit einem verzückten Seufzer biss er seinerseits ebenfalls in ein Sandwich.

„Konzentriert euch bitte", mahnte Sara und nahm verstimmt zur Kenntnis, dass Ray auf Micks Schoss Platz genommen hatte, anstatt sich zu den Rest von ihnen auf das Sofa zu setzen. Mick hatte damit begonnen, scheinbar unbewusst, Rays Kopf zu streicheln, und keinen der anderen schien das zu stören. _Er verdient ihn nicht!_ , dachte Sara wütend.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, was aus der _Waverider_ geworden ist?", wandte sie sich an Rip, der neben ihr saß, und sich als einziger abgesehen von ihr kein Sandwich geschnappt hatte.

Rip schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Legion hat ihr Bestes getan um uns getrennt voneinander zu halten. Mit dem richtigen Equipment könnte ich versuchen Kontakt zu Gideon aufzunehmen, aber wenn sie abgeschaltet wurde, dann wird uns das nicht viel bringen. Thawne weiß, wie man das macht, wie wir aus Erfahrung wissen", erklärte er.

„Okay, das ist der Plan: Wir schnappen uns Jax, Martin oder Amaya - sofern es sich einrichten lässt alle drei – damit sie uns in StarLabs hineinbringen können. Ich werde auch rein gehen, da man bisher noch nicht weiß, dass ich übergelaufen bin. Ich werde Laurel davon überzeugen, dass dem nicht so ist. Wenn wir drinnen sind, dann holen wir uns den Speer des Schicksals und bringen die Welt wieder in Ordnung", meinte sie dann.

„Das war auch Leonards Plan", merkte Mick an.

„Nun, dann wollen wir hoffen, dass wir schneller sind als er. Aber darum musst du dich nicht sorgen, Mick, da du nicht mitkommen wirst", erwiderte Sara nur.

Mick runzelte die Stirn und hörte auf Ray zu streicheln. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich meine, dass du bewiesen hast, dass man dir nicht mehr vertrauen kann, besonders nicht, wenn Leonard Snart im Spiel ist", teilte Sara ihm kühl mit, „Du wirst diese Mission aussitzen. Hier in Nates Keller." Sie warf dem anderen Alpha einen prüfenden Blick zu, um zu sehen, wie er auf diese Herausforderung reagieren würde. Er starrte sie jedoch nur kurz an und meinte dann langsam: „Verstehe."

„Gut, ich werde vorgehen und nachsehen, wie die Lage bei StarLabs ist", fuhr sie fort, „Ihr wartet erst mal hier. Ich werde versuchen Jax, Martin oder Amaya zu erwischen, falls sie mir unterkommen."

Nun, war sie es der prüfende Blicke zugeworfen wurden, und zwar von Rip. Er wusste genau, dass sie nicht wegen Jax, Martin und Amaya alleine zu StarLabs wollte. Er wusste, dass sie hoffte auf Laurel zu treffen.

„Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du alleine gehst?", wollte er von ihr wissen, „Zumindest ich könnte dich begleiten." _Ja, um mir auszureden die Erinnerungswaffe an Laurel anzuwenden, das ist mir schon klar._

„Nein, nein, ich denke wirklich, ich sollte alleine gehen", meinte sie, „Noch weiß keiner von mir, während jeder von euch weiß." Das war ein gutes Argument, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Sie konnte den besorgten Zweifel in Rips Augen sehen, doch er nickte nur. „Ich werde inzwischen damit anfangen zu versuchen mit Gideon Kontakt aufzunehmen", sagte er. _Ich habe wohl gewonnen,_ wurde Sara klar, _Damit hätte ich fast nicht gerechnet._ Vermutlich wusste Rip, dass er ihr in Bezug auf Laurel immer noch einiges schuldig war, weil er sie hatte sterben lassen, und Sara davon abgehalten hatte bei ihrem Tod anwesend zu sein. _Aber jetzt habe ich die Chance sie zurückzubekommen, zumindest für kurze Zeit. Oder etwa nicht? Ray hat recht, sie war tot, aber sie wurde nicht von der Lazarus-Grube wiedererweckt, sondern vom Speer des Schicksals. Anders als Thea und ich würde sie dem Blutdurst nicht erliegen…_

Nun, diesem Problem würde sich Sara stellen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Vor StarLabs traf sie erst einmal nicht auf Laurel, sondern auf Jax. Sie erwischte ihn alleine am Parkplatz und nutzte die Chance um ihn mit der Realitätskanone zu beschießen. Und dann musste sie ihm lang und breit erklären, was der Stand der Dinge war, und ihn mühselig überreden mit ihr zukommen anstatt gleich loszustürmen um Martin zu retten.

„Die beobachten vermutlich seine Familie und auch ihn", erklärte Sara, „Wir müssen klug vorgehen, Jax. Ich würde auch am liebsten losrennen und Amaya retten, aber genau das ist es, was sie von uns erwarten. Ich habe dich jetzt überhaupt nur deswegen angesprochen, weil du hier alleine warst und von niemanden beschattet wurdest."

„Ja, offensichtlich bin ich nicht wichtig genug", stellte Jax mit einer Spur Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme fest, „Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum Thawne mich überhaupt eingestellt hat. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, besteht meine einzige Aufgabe bei StarLabs darin dem Grauen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Sei lieber dankbar, dass die meisten von uns an einem Ort gehalten wurden", gab sie zurück, „Woran arbeitet Martin für Thawne?"

„Es ist ein superwichtiges Geheimprojekt, das besser Heute als Morgen fertig gestellt werden soll", erklärte er, „Angeblich geht es um eine neue Energiequelle, aber wenn du mich fragst, ist das nur eine Ausrede, und Thawne will damit den Speer zerstören. Ja, das würde zu ihm passen. Er hat jetzt alles, was er will, und will nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand anderer die Chance erhält diese Welt wieder zu verändern."

Diese neue Information gefiel Sara gar nicht. Sie bedeutete nämlich, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Laurel extra aufzusuchen würde zu lange dauern. Nein, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich loslegen und den Speer stehlen. Und Martin zurückbekommen, bevor er dieses Projekt – worum auch immer es sich handelte – fertig stellen konnte. _Sorry, Laurel, du bist auf meiner Prioritätenliste mal wieder nach Unten gerutscht, aber es geht darum die Welt zu retten. Das verstehst du doch, oder?_

Ja, Sara war sich sicher, dass Laurel es verstehen würde. Immerhin war Laurel eine Heldin.

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Jax mit der Realitätspistole Martin aufsuchen würde, während Sara unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen nach StarLabs zurückkehren und den Speer suchen würde. Rip, Ray und Nate würden sich ebenfalls in den Komplex einschleichen um bei der Suche zu helfen. Mick sollte das Ganze wie besprochen aussitzen, womit er immer noch nicht glücklich zu sein schien, aber er protestierte auch nicht weiter.

„Dein Plan ist riskant, Sara", meinte Rip zu ihr, „Versuch dich nicht in mehr Gefahr zu begeben als nötig. Du warst lange verschwunden, sie müssen einfach misstrauisch sein."

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen", versprach Sara ihm, „Ich mache mir eher um euch Sorgen. Vielleicht sollten ihr das Ganze Jax und mir überlassen und bei Mick bleiben, wo ihr sicher seid."

„Ich finde es interessant, dass du ihm nicht genug vertraust um ihn auf diese Mission mitzunehmen, ihm aber andererseits zutraust uns zu beschützen", meinte Rip.

Sara winkte ab. „Das ist etwas anderes. Das war es, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, wieder auf unsere Seite zu wechseln, und es war danach das Erste, was er getan hat: Er hat seine Omegas geholt um sie beschützen zu können. Sogar dich, und wir wissen beide, dass er dich nicht sonderlich leiden kann", erklärte sie, „Mick mag viele Dinge sein, aber er ist ein guter Alpha. Er kümmert sich um seine Omegas, wenn man schon auf nichts anderes zählen kann, darauf kann man sich verlassen."

Rip gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. „Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können", erinnerte er sie.

„Ja, und deswegen kommt ihr mit. Aber nicht Mick. Nicht diesmal. Tut mir leid", beharrte sie, „Es wäre zu riskant. Wir wissen nicht, was er tun würde." Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was sie selber tun würde, wenn sie erst einmal den Speer des Schicksals in Händen halten würde. Würde sie dann nicht auch der Versuchung erliegen?

 _Ich hoffe nicht, aber diesem Problem stelle ich mich, wenn wir den Speer zurück haben. Und bis dahin ist es leider noch ein weiter Weg._

* * *

 _A/N: Und damit haben wir die Handlung offiziell wieder eingeholt und sogar überholt. Weiter geht's das nächste Mal._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Riskante Züge

_Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Amaya/Sara_

 _Extra-Warnging: Grafischer Character Death!_

* * *

 **9\. Riskante Züge**

* * *

 _Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das mein Leben war!_ Angestellter von StarLabs – Jefferson Jackson hätte niemals gedacht, dass sein Leben, egal in welcher Realität, ihn einmal auf diesen Pfad führen würde. Aber so war es nun mal gewesen, zumindest hier in Doomworld. Doch so würde es nicht bleiben.

Vorerst schöpfte niemand Verdacht. Niemandem schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass Jax nicht bei sich zu Hause gewesen war, sondern vom Radar verschwunden war. Niemand schien aufzufallen, dass er nun nicht mehr mit den aggressiven Schritten eines Supervisors durch die Gänge ging, sondern mit den gemäßigten Schritten eines Betas, der sich oder anderen nichts beweisen musste, weil er seinen Wert kannte.

So weit so gut. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht auffliegen, ihr Plan hing davon ab, dass alles glatt ging.

 _Ich sollte sofort den Grauen aufsuchen um ihn mit der Pistole zu beschießen,_ dachte Jax, in dessen Tasche besagte Pistole ruhte und auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

„Jackson!"

Jax erstarrte, als er diese Stimme hörte, und drehte sich dann langsam zum Sprecher um. Thawne steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. „Dr. Thawne", meinte Jax langsam und verfluchte sein schnell klopfendes Herz. Hoffentlich hatte Thawne kein Speedster-Supergehör oder ähnliches, und falls er es doch haben sollte, dann machte ihn Jaxs rasendes Herz hoffentlich nicht misstrauisch.

„Das Spezialprojekt muss so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, Jackson. Es ist mir egal, was Sie tun müssen um dafür zu sorgen, dass es schneller damit weitergeht, solange sie etwas tun damit es schnell fertig wird. Verstehen wir uns?!", drohte ihm Thawne rüde.

Jax fand das überaus unhöflich. Dieses einschüchternde Alpha-Gehabe ihm einen Beta gegenüber – das war doch alles wirklich nicht nötig. Jax unterdrückte seinen natürlichen Instinkt Thawne seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen, sondern meinte stattdessen nur unterwürfig: „Keine Sorge, Dr. Thawne, ich werde Stein klar machen, wie ernst die Lage ist."

„Das will ich hoffen, für Sie. Wenn Sie diesen Job hier behalten wollen, dann will ich Ergebnisse sehen", meinte Thawne daraufhin mit drohendem Unterton und stapfte dann davon. Jax sah ihm einen Moment lang mit angehaltenem Atem hinterher und holte dann erleichtert tief Luft, offenbar war Thawne nichts an ihm aufgefallen.

Er wandte seine Schritte wieder dem Laborbereich zu, wurde jedoch erneut abgelenkt, und zwar von dem Anblick von Amaya, die an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang schritt und direkt auf Thawnes Büro zuzusteuern schien.

Jax blickte sich hektisch um. Der Gang war abgesehen von ihnen beiden verlassen, da es immer noch früher Morgen war, und die meisten Mitarbeiter erst später eintreffen würden. Das war seine Chance. Ja, es gab Überwachungskameras, aber trotzdem musste Jax es riskieren, eine solche Chance würde sich ihnen vielleicht nie wieder bieten!

„Miss Jiwe!", rief er, „Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!" Amaya blieb tatsächlich stehen und wandte sich langsam mit gehobener Augenbraue zu ihm um, offenbar wunderte sie sich sehr darüber, was jemand wie er wohl dachte mit ihr besprechen zu müssen.

Während sie sich zu ihm umwandte, umfasste Jaxs rechte die Hand die Pistole in seiner Jackentasche. „Miss Jiwe, es gibt da etwas, dass sie sich unbedingt ansehen müssen!", erklärte Jax, und noch während Amaya ihre Stirn in Falten legte, zog er die Waffe aus der Tasche und schoss ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Offenbar war es ihm gelungen sie zu überraschen. Entweder das, oder er war inzwischen zu einem besseren Schützen geworden, als er gedacht hatte. Auf jeden Fall traf sein Schuss sie, und sie begann leicht zu schwanken.

„Amaya, versuch dir nichts anmerken zu lassen, wir sind hier auf Feindgebiet!", beschwor er seine Teamkameradin rasch, während er die Pistole wieder in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ. Amaya blinzelte kurz, fand dann ihren Stand wieder, und meinte: „Ja. Ja das sind wir wohl. Was ist…?"

„Es würde zu lange dauern alles zu erklären. Wichtig ist nur, dass Thawne den Speer des Schicksals hat und vernichten will. Wir müssen ihm zuvorkommen. Sara schleicht sich hier undercover ein um nach dem Speer zu suchen, du solltest ihr helfen. Ich hole inzwischen den Grauen", erklärte Jax gehetzt, „Treffpunkt ist in einer Stunde der Hinterausgang, falls irgendetwas schief gehen sollte."

Amaya nickte kurz. „Ich verstehe", meinte sie und dann verkündete sie laut: „Vielen Dank für diese Information, Mister Jackson!" Jax konnte sehen, dass Sie über seine Schulter blickte, und das machte ihn nervös, doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Mister Jackson hat mir gerade einen Hinweis auf Ray Palmers Aufenthaltsort geliefert, Laurel", erklärte Amaya.

„Wie nett von ihm", meinte die Frau hinter Jax mit leicht spöttischem Tonfall. Vermutlich konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Beta wie Jax irgendetwas Wertvolles zu sagen haben könnte. „Damien wartet schon auf uns, wir sollten uns besser beeilen", meinte sie dann.

Amaya nickte und folgte ihrer Partnerin dann in Richtung Thawnes Büro. Jax blieb stocksteif stehen und sah den beiden Frauen hinterher. Zu seinem Glück schien Laurel Lance nicht besonders auf ihn geachtet zu haben.

 _Das war schon die zweite knappe Sache in wenigen Minuten,_ wurde Jax klar, _Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen, bevor jemand klar wird, was er da gerade auf den Überwachsungsbändern gesehen hat._

Er lenkte seine Schritte entschlossen in Richtung Labor, wo der Graue auf ihn wartete. Martin Stein war gerade dabei die letzten Einstellungen auf der Maschine, die sein Spezialprojekt kontrollierte, vorzunehmen. „Hey, Stein!", rief Jax und näherte sich dem Professor, der beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen zuckte.

„Ich tue bereits mein Bestes, Mister Jackson, ich kann nicht mehr schneller arbeiten, egal was Sie mir androhen, ich kann einfach nicht mehr schneller arbeiten!", jammerte Martin, als er mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern zu ihm aufsah.

„Ist schon gut, Grauer", meinte Jax, „Du musst nicht mehr weiter arbeiten!" Er zog die Erinnerungswaffe erneut aus seiner Jacke und hielt sie Martin vor den Kopf, doch er hatte nicht mit der Reaktion des anderen Mannes gerechnet, der bei diesem Anblick panisch zu Schreien begann. Woraufhin sich natürlich sämtliche Köpfe aller im Labor Anwesenden zu ihnen umwandten, einschließlich der des Sicherheitspersonals, das am Laboreingang herumlungerte.

„Er hat eine Waffe!", beschwerte sich Martin.

„Ganz ruhig, Grauer!", versuchte Jax ihn zu beruhigen, dann rief er laut: „Das ist ein Missverständnis. Sie ist nicht geladen! Das hier ist nur eine neue Motivationsmethode!" Doch es war zu spät, schon näherten sich alle neugierig ihnen beiden an.

„Nein, es reicht wirklich! Sie wollen mich töten! Das haben Sie doch gerade eben gesagt!", empörte sich Martin.

„Was? Nein, das habe ich nicht …" Jax brach ab und rief sich seine letzten Worte zu Martin in Erinnerung. „Nun, vielleicht hätte man das, was ich gesagt habe, so auffassen können, aber so war es nicht gemeint", räumte er ein und zielte mit seiner Waffe wieder auf den Grauen, „Auf jeden Fall geht es mir nicht darum dich zu bedrohen."

„Von wegen!" Professor Stein holte aus und schlug Jax die Waffe aus den Händen.

„Grauer!", empörte sich Jax, „Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" Er langte nach der am Boden liegenden Waffe, doch bevor er sie aufheben konnte, tauchte ein Fuß über ihr auf und zertrat sie mit erstaunlicher Gewalt. Jax sah erschrocken auf und starrte in Eobard Thawnes Gesicht. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mister Jackson", meinte Thawne, „Professor Stein hat bereits all die Hilfe, die er nötig hat."

* * *

Amaya wusste nicht, was sie mehr verstörte, die Tatsache, dass sie mit einer Frau oder, dass sie mit einem anderen Alpha geschlafen hatte, mehrfach und ganz ohne jede ernsthafte Absicht auf eine Beziehung. Das musste es sein, was Nathaniel mit modernen Sexualleben gemeint hatte – ein Konzept, das er versucht hatte ihr zu erklären, das sie aber bisher nie ganz erfasst hatte. Doch nun wurde ihr zunehmend klar, was damit gemeint gewesen sein musste.

 _Kann ich Sara nach all dem, was zwischen uns war, jemals wieder in die Augen blicken?_ Sie waren doch Teamkameraden, Freunde – wäre das Wissen um das, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, ihnen nicht zu peinlich um dort weiter zu machen, wo sie vor dem Verlust des Speers des Schicksals aufgehört hatten? Sie und Nathaniel waren niemals dazu in der Lage gewesen diese lockere Beziehung zu führen, die sie eigentlich hatten führen wollen, und zwar nicht deswegen weil sie Alpha und Omega waren, sondern deswegen weil sie starke Gefühle füreinander hegten.

Und was die anderen anging: Ray und Mick hatte lange gebraucht um sich davon zu erholen, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, und waren seit dem nicht mehr die Freunde, die sie zuvor gewesen waren. Auch hier waren wohl tiefere Gefühle im Spiel.

Trotzdem: Das waren die einzigen Beispiele von Freunden, die miteinander geschlafen hatten, und dann wieder versucht hatten nur Freunde zu sein, die sie kannte, und beides war schief gegangen. Konnte es bei ihr und Sara wirklich anders sein?

 _Das wird die Zeit zeigen. Im Moment gibt es dringendere Probleme,_ erinnerte sich Amaya und wandte sich wieder der Realität zu. Damien Darhk hielt gerade eine lange Rede, der sie nicht zugehört hatte, aber zumindest Saras Schwester Laurel erweckte den Eindruck auf das zu hören, was er sagte.

Damien warf Amaya einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du wirkst abgelenkt, Amaya. Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wo wir als nächstes nach den Flüchtigen suchen sollen", behauptete Amaya.

„Ich bewundere deine Hingabe, aber wie ich gerade sagte, ist das nicht mehr unsere oberste Priorität. Sie werden uns noch früh genug von selber über den Weg laufen", meinte Damien, „Malcolm und Snart werden jeden Moment eintreffen, und dann will ich, dass ihr euch an den Plan haltet."

Den Plan, dem Amaya vorhin nicht zugehört hatte, nahm sie an. „Keine Sorge, ich weihe dich in alles ein, bevor es losgeht", meinte Laurel mit Blick auf sie.

„Weihst du dann auch mich in alles ein?", kam Saras Stimme vom Büroeingang, „Am Empfang hat man mir gesagt, dass ich euch hier finde. Thawnes Büro ganz ohne Thawne? Wie wagemutig." Sara stand im Büroeingang und wirkte wie die Sara, mit der sich die Amaya aus dieser Realität so oft in den Lacken gewälzt hatte. Hatte Jax sich geirrt? War sie gar nicht die echte Sara, oder schauspielerte sie nur so gut?

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?!", wollte Laurel wütend wissen.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", meinte Damien und blickte Sara erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe diese flüchtigen Omegas verfolgt", erklärte Sara, „Und ehe ich es mich versah, hatte ich Keystone-City verlassen und fand mich irgendwo im Nirgendwo wieder. Ihr kennt mich doch: Wenn ich mich einmal auf etwas konzentriere, dann habe ich nichts anderes mehr im Kopf. Ich habe versucht ihr Spur wieder aufzunehmen, aber als mir das nicht gelungen ist, bin ich auf den schnellsten Weg hierher zurück gekommen."

„Du hast allerdings ziemlich lange für diesen schnellsten Weg gebraucht", meinte Damien.

Sara zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich hatte mich ziemlich verwirrt. Und vielleicht war ich ja so frustriert, dass ich meine Laune mit einem schnellen Onenight-Stand wieder heben musste…" Nach dieser Bemerkung schenkte sie allen Anwesenden ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

Laurel verdrehte die Augen, es war offensichtlich, dass sie Sara glaubte. Damien Darhk jedoch musterte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sag mir, Sara, würdest du sagen, dass wir viel zusammen durchgemacht haben? Ich meine nicht nur dich und mich, sondern auch Laurel, und sogar Amaya", sagte er dann langsam, „Wir, die Alpha-Prädatoren, wir haben immer zusammengehalten, so ist es doch, oder? Minderwertige Alphas haben vor uns genauso viel Angst wie die Betas und Omegas dieser Welt. Und warum: Deswegen, weil wir eine überlegene Art sind."

Sara nickte und betrat das Büro. „Ja, das sind wir", stimmte sie ihm zu, „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Darauf, dass wir deswegen überlegen sind, weil wir uns keine Schwäche erlauben", meinte Damien, „Ja, wir halten zusammen, aber deswegen sind wir nicht schwach. Und wenn einer von uns aus der Reihe tanzt, uns verrät, dann behandeln wir diese Person, wie wir jeden Verräter behandeln würden. Da stimmst du mir doch zu, oder?"

Amaya wurde angesichts dieser Rede etwas nervös. Hatte Darhk eine von ihnen durchschaut? Oder sogar sie beide? Auf wen spielte er an? Sie warf einen leicht besorgten Blick auf Sara, die sich nichts anmerken ließ. „Natürlich stimme ich dir zu", meinte sie, „Worauf willst du hinaus? Hat Amaya etwas angestellt? Soll ich sie maßregeln? Mir würden gleich mehrere Arten einfallen, die dabei effektiv wären…." Im letzten Satz lag etwas erstaunlich Anrüchiges, das Amaya missfiel. Aber sie nahm es hin, da gerade einiges auf dem Spiel stand.

„Oh, nein", meinte Damien, „Es ist nicht Amaya, die mir Sorgen macht." Also hatte er doch nur Sara im Verdacht. Er hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und war einige Schritte auf Sara zugegangen, und war nun wieder stehen geblieben und musterte sie. Sie stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt ruhig da und erwiderte seinen Blick. Amaya stand etwas abseits zwischen den beiden, genau wie Laurel, die neben ihr stand, aber näher an Damien als an Sara dran war. _Sind das unsere Teams? Steht ein Kampf bevor? ,_ fragte sich Amaya.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer von uns auf die Idee kam diese Vigilanten zu bestrafen indem wir ihre Familien töten. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, Sara? Ich glaube, es war Laurel, oder? War es nicht deine Idee, Laurel? Hast du nicht gesagt … Mhm, was hast du genau gesagt, meine Liebe? Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge", wandte Darhk sich an Laurel.

Laurel sah ihn mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an und meinte: „Ich habe gesagt: _Es wird ihnen mehr weh tun, wenn wir Menschen töten, die ihnen am Herzen liegen, als wenn wir sie selbst töten. Wenn wir sie wirklich bestrafen wollen, dann müssen wir ihnen dort weh tun, wo sie am verletzlichsten sind, indem wir ihnen ihre Schwäche nehmen – eine nach der anderen."_

„Oh ja, genau. Das war es, was du gesagt hast", bestätigte Damien mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der vortäuschte, dass er sich gerade an dieses Gespräch erinnern würde, „Das war sehr weise von dir. Hier in dieser Welt warst du immer ein loyales Mädchen. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Schwester." Sein Blick suchte den von Sara. Amaya spannte ihre Muskeln und machte sich bereit zum Angriff, und sie konnte sehen, dass Sara das Gleiche tat.

Und dann schlug Damien zu. Doch nicht so, wie Amaya erwartet hätte. Er rammte seine rechte Hand direkt in Laurels Brustkorb, die daraufhin erschrocken zu keuchen begann.

„NEIN!"; brüllte Sara und rannte auf Damien zu, wurde jedoch von seiner Magie zurückgeschleudert.

„Ah, ah", tadelte dieser sie, „Das erste, was ich getan habe, als ich in dieser Welt angekommen bin, war mir meine Magie zurückzuholen. Oh, wie seltsam! Wie es scheint, hat auch diese Version deiner Schwester ein Herz." Laurel keuchte noch einmal auf, als er das sagte, und seine Hand in ihrem Brustkorb bewegte sich. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich es das letzte Mal getan habe. Deine Schwester getötet, meine ich. Ich habe sie wohl erstochen, damit sie langsam und schmerzhaft stirbt. Ich kann mich natürlich nicht daran erinnern. Aber, ich kann mir ja eine neue Erinnerung verschaffen, nicht wahr?", verkündete er jovial.

Sara kam wieder auf die Beine und knurrte. „Wage es nicht, wage es nicht ihr weh zu tun!", warnte sie ihn wütend.

„Dafür ist es bereits zu spät, meine arme kleine Sara", meinte Damien tadelnd, „Aber im Geiste der Zusammengehörigkeit, die wir in den letzten paar Monaten beide empfunden haben, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass es diesmal schnell geht." Im Anschluss an diese Worte riss er seine Hand wieder aus Laurels Brustkorb, die daraufhin in sich zusammenbrach, während ihr Herz in Damiens blutiger Hand zurückgeblieben war.

„NEEEIINNNNN!" Saras Schrei klang unmenschlich und wie der reine Schmerz, den man nur empfinden konnte, wenn ein geliebter Mensch starb.

Damien ließ Laurels Herz achtlos fallen, und es landete auf ihrem toten Körper. Sara sprintete los um sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch Damiens Magie schleuderte sie wieder von den Beinen auf den Boden. „Sei so gut und kümmere dich um sie, Amaya", meinte er dann noch, „Ich habe noch einen Termin. Komm ins Labor, wenn du hier fertig bist."

Dann schritt er aus dem Büro, ohne auch nur noch einen weiteren Blick an eine seiner drei ehemaliges Protegés zu verschwenden.

„Laurel!" Sara war wieder aufgesprungen und zu Laurel hinübergerannt und umarmte nun deren leblosen Körper. „Nein, nein, ich kann dich nicht schon wieder verlieren!", weinte sie, „Der schwarze und der weiße Kanarienvogel sollten doch wieder zusammenfliegen! Laurel!"

Amaya näherte sich Sara vorsichtig an und wurde zur Belohnung angeknurrt. „Wage es nicht mir zu nahe zu kommen", grummelte Sara.

Amaya hockte sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernt auf den Boden. „Sara", sagte sie langsam und beruhigend, „Sara, es tut mir so leid. Aber das war nicht deine Schwester. Das war nicht Laurel Lance. Es war nur eine pervertierte Version von ihr, die von Damien Darhk und dem Speer des Schicksal erschaffen wurde, zu genau diesem Zweck – um sie noch einmal töten zu können, und diesmal vor deinen Augen! Diese Welt hier, und alles in ihr, ist nicht real. Es ist ein Alptraum, ein Alptraum, den wir wieder rückgängig machen werden, sobald wir den Speer des Schicksals an uns gebracht haben."

Sara sah mit geröteten Augen zu ihr auf. „Amaya, bist du das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Ja, Jax hat mich auf den Weg hierher abgefangen", erklärte Amaya, „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Sara, ich glaube Darhk plant Thawne gemeinsam mit Malcolm Meryln und Leonard Snart zu betrügen und den Speer selber zu stehlen. Das war es, was er Laurel und mir erklärt hat, bevor du herein gekommen bist."

„Ich will ihn töten. Ich will ihn töten, und dann mit dem Speer wieder beleben um ihn noch einmal zu töten!", knurrte Sara.

„Ja, ich weiß, und das hätte er auch verdient, aber er muss in seine eigene Zeitlinie zurück, und das weißt du auch", rief Amaya ihr in Erinnerung, „Wir beschützen die Zeit, wir schreiben sie nicht nach unserem Gutdünken um. Das hast du mich gelehrt."

„Aber ich lag falsch", erwiderte Sara bitter, „Wenn wir den Speer benutzt hätten, anstatt nach einem Weg zu suchen ihn zu vernichten, dann wäre das alles hier nicht passiert. Laurel getötet, schon wieder; Ray und Rip, die von der Legion missbraucht wurden … Mick wäre dann nie auf die Idee gekommen uns zu verraten." Sie verstummte und starrte ins Leere.

„Nein, du hattest recht, Sara. Sieh dich doch nur um. Thawne wollte nur existieren, aber was ist daraus geworden? Und die anderen, sie haben alles bekommen, was sie wollten, und es ist ihnen immer noch nicht genug", gab Amaya zurück, „Sie wollen immer noch mehr, und solange es den Speer gibt, werden sie immer noch mehr wollen. Ja, ich war dafür ihn zu benutzen, aber jetzt sehe ich, was aus dieser Welt wurde, weil er benutzt wurde. Ja, es waren Verbrecher, die ihn benutzt haben, aber wer sagt, dass wir mit unseren Wünschen nach jeweils nur einem Halt gemacht hätten? Zambesi zu retten ist eine Sache, aber würde ich mich damit begnügen? Würde ich nicht Nathaniel und meine Nachfahren haben wollen, obwohl beides auf einmal nicht möglich ist? Würde ich nicht Rex zurückwollen und Henry und Dr. MidNite? Würde ich nicht den Krieg nach meinen Wünschen beenden wollen? Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich kann nicht sicher sein, und solange es den Speer gibt, wäre es immer einer Versuchung, würden immer neue Wünsche auftauchen. Ja, wir werden den Speer benutzen, aber nur um alles rückgängig zu machen, was er durcheinander gebracht hat, und dann werden wir ihn vernichten."

Sara sah sie wieder an. „Einverstanden", meinte sie.

Und dann ging die Alarmsirene los. „Wie es schient, weiß man von uns", stellte Amaya fest.

Sara nickte. „Dann sollten wir sie besser nicht enttäuschen und einen beeindruckenden Auftritt hinlegen, nicht wahr?", meinte sie. Dann blickte sie noch einmal auf den leblosen Körper in ihren Armen. „Es tut mir so leid, Laurel", flüsterte sie noch und küsste ihre tote Schwester auf die Stirn, „Aber ich werde alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass du trotz all meiner Fehler immer noch stolz auf mich sein kannst."

Amaya hoffte nur, dass sie auch wirklich lange genug überleben würden um Laurel Lance stolz zu machen, wenn sie den Speer einsetzen würden.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich habe Laurel hauptsächlich deswegen in Doomworld eingebaut um Sara zu quälen, ich gebe es offen zu. So böse bin ich eben._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Du hast sie bis zum Zerspringen geliebt

_Extra-Warnings: Mehrfacher Character Death, Eobard ist ein Bastard_

* * *

 **10\. Ich weiß du hast sie bis zum Zerspringen geliebt**

* * *

Martin wollte gar nicht daran denken, was hätte passieren können, wenn ihn Dr. Thawne nicht vorgewarnt hätte. Dr. Thawne war extra zum ihm gekommen um ihn mitzuteilen, dass Industriespione vorhätten unter allen Umstände das Spezialprojekt zu stehlen, und dass er vermutete, dass es einen oder mehrere Spione innerhalb von StarLabs gab. Und dann hatte er Martin gebeten ihm jedes verdächtige Verhalten zu melden, und Mister Jackson, der ihm eine Waffe unter die Nase hielt, verhielt sich mehr als nur verdächtig.

Deswegen hatte Martin den stillen Alarm aktiviert und dann gebetet – und tatsächlich waren Dr. Thawne und zusätzliche Wachmänner kurze Zeit später erschienen und hatten die Waffe zerstört, mit der Mister Jackson ihn bedroht hatte. Und nun würden sie Mister Jackson wohl verhaften, und damit wäre Martin endlich den Mann los, der ihm in den letzten Monaten sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Es ist vorbei, Mister Jackson, Sie und Ihre Freunde haben verloren", meinte Dr. Thawne zu Mister Jackson, „Martin, ist das Spezialprojekt endlich fertig?"

„Fast, ich bin gerade dabei die letzten Einstellungen vorzunehmen", erwiderte Martin, der überrascht darüber war, dass der wichtige Chef von StarLabs ihn einfach so bei seinem Vornamen ansprach, fast so als würden sie sich kennen.

„Dann erledigen Sie das bitte, ich will meine neue Energiequelle endlich testen", gab Dr. Thawne zurück.

„Von wegen Energiequelle, Sie wollen doch nur einen Weg finden um den Speer zu zerstören. Eine Hitzequelle, die heißer ist als selbst die Hitze der Sonne … wozu sonst sollten Sie sie brauchen?!", beschwerte sich Mister Jackson vorwurfsvoll bei Dr. Thawne.

„Nun, ja, Mister Jackson, ich muss Ihnen offensichtlich zugestehen, dass Sie gar nicht so dumm sind, wie Sie aussehen", beglückwünschte ihn Dr. Thawne daraufhin, „Aber das wird Ihnen nichts helfen."

„Und was ist mit uns, Eobard? Wir sind auch nicht so dumm, wie du denkst, wir wussten, dass du vorhast uns zu betrügen!", erklang Malcolm Merlyns Stimme im Labor. Der reiche Geschäftsmann betrat das Labor in seltsamer schwarzer Montur und mit Pfeil und Bogen, und mit ihm kamen Damien Darhk, Leonard Snart und Mick Rory herein.

Rorys Anblick schien Mister Jackson besonders zu erschüttern. „Mann, Mick, schon wieder? Könntest du vielleicht einmal damit aufhören uns zu verraten?!", jammerte er.

„Mick hat mir erzählt, wie ihr ihn behandelt habt", meinte Snart, „Dass ihr ihn zurücklassen wolltet, weil ihr denkt, ihr könnt ihm nicht trauen. Das war schäbig, wo er doch alle für euch verraten hat. Und dann hat er mir von euren Plan erzählt, da wurde uns klar, dass wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren haben, wenn wir den Speer für uns selber wollen."

Martin begann sich langsam zu fragen, von welchem Speer hier die ganze Zeit über wohl die Rede war, doch Mister Rorys Neigung zu Verrat hingegen verwunderte ihn überhaupt nicht. Das schien ihm zum Charakter des Alphas zu passen.

Merlyn zielte mit seinen Bogen auf Martin. „Keine Bewegung, Professor!", warnte er, „Hier wird nichts zerstört, bevor wir nicht alles bekommen haben, was wir wollen!"

 _Warum werde ich heute nur ständig mit Waffen bedroht?,_ fragte sich Martin.

„Wo ist der Speer, Eobard?", wollte Damien Darhk wissen, „Gib ihn uns, dann verschonen wir vielleicht dein Leben."

„Ihr vier Schießbuden-Figuren denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr mich aufhalten könnt, oder?", spottete Dr. Thawne, „Ich bin ein Prime-Alpha und ein Speedster. Nicht einmal der Flash war schneller als ich. Es gibt nichts, was ihr tun könnt um mich aufzuhalten!"

 _Dr. Thawne ist ein Speedster?_ Martin verstand langsam aber sicher überhaupt nichts mehr. Was ging hier eigentlich vor sich? Das Spezialprojekt hätte eine neue Energiequelle zum Wohle der Menschheit sein sollen, die auf Martins Studien über Transmutation basierte. Doch nun schienen alle zu glauben, dass es für einen ganz anderen Zweck vorgesehen war, einen Zweck dessen Sinn sich Martin nicht erschloss.

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber wir alle zusammen möglichweise schon!"

Martin wandte sich zu der weiblichen Stimme um, die gesprochen hatte und sah Damien Darhks jüngere blonde Adoptivtochter und ihre dunkelhäutige Partnerin.

„So ist das also", murmelte Darhk, und Martin hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit nun schon wieder meinte.

„Das ist doch der Grund, warum du sie geholt hast, oder nicht, Mick?", fuhr die Blondine fort, „Weil du denkst, dass wir es alleine nicht schaffen."

„Gegen den da können wir jede … Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können", erklärte Rory.

Dr. Thawne lachte. „Selbst, wenn ihr alle eure Kräfte verbündet, dann habt ihr keine Chance gegen mich", meinte er erheitert.

„Wir, vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit diesem Monster in deinem Schaukasten, Eobard?" Martins Blick folgte der Stimme, und er sah den klugen Hausmeister von StarLabs zusammen mit zwei anderen Omegas ins Labor kommen. „Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass ich den Vollstrecker der Speed-Force freigelassen habe", sagte der Hausmeister schulterzuckend.

„Nein, nein, das hast du nicht getan! Der Alarm…", meinte Dr. Thawne ungläubig.

„… war nicht so schwierig zu deaktivieren", meinte der Omega mit leichten Bartwuchs mit britischem Akzent.

Dr. Thawne schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig den Kopf. Und dann war er weg. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er verschwunden.

„Euch ist schon klar, dass er nur den Speer holen muss um das Monster wieder wegzuwünschen? Und dass er eine Waffe gegen das Ding entwickelt hat, für genau diesen Fall, oder?", fragte Malcolm Merlyn.

„Zumindest lenkt es ihn ab", meinte der dritte Omega, „Was jetzt? Weiß irgendwer, wo er den Speer aufbewahrt?"

„Gleich hier, ihr Narren!" Dr. Thawne tauchte wieder auf, mit einem tatsächlichen Holzspeer in Händen, „Verdammt!" Jemand – offenbar der Omega-Hausmeister – hatte auf Thawne geschossen. „Eine Anti-Speedster-Kanone, wie nett Raymond", kommentierte dieser das, „Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber jetzt habe ich langsam genug von euch allen. Tötet sie. Alle!"

Der letzte Befehl richtete sich an die Wachleute, die nun begannen auf Darhk, seine Vollstreckerinnen, Merlyn, Snart, Rory, und auch die Omegas zu schießen. Und auf Mister Jackson, der sich zu Boden warf um nicht getroffen zu werden. _Hat er mit „alle" etwa auch mit gemeint?,_ wunderte sich Martin. Nein, das konnte ja wohl kaum der Fall sein, immerhin war er auf Dr. Thawnes Seite. Er wusste zwar nicht, was vor sich ging, aber es war immer gut, demjenigen gegenüber loyal zu bleiben, der seine Checks bezahlte und einen anständig behandelte.

Martin nutzte die Gelegenheit also dazu um die letzten Einstellungen an der Steuerungseinheit der Maschine vorzunehmen, da niemand mehr auf ihn zielte. „Das wäre fertig", meinte er und sah sich nach Dr. Thawne um und erblickte das Monster.

Sie alle hatten von Dr. Thawnes Monster gehört, oder es sogar gesehen, doch es hinter einer Glasscheibe zu sehen und es live in Action zu erleben waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Es trug schwarze Fetzen, fiel aber vor allem dadurch auf, dass sein halber Totenschädel, so wie auch der Rest seiner knöchernen Haut ebenfalls schwarz war. Und seine Zähne wirkten bedrohlich. Verwirrender Weise sonderte es immer noch Alpha-Hormone aus, obwohl es sich bei der Kreatur eindeutig um ein untotes Wesen handelte.

Das Monster hatte es auf Dr. Thawne abgesehen, der eine kleine Waffe aus seiner Hose zog und damit auf das Monster schoss, was dieses erst mal auszubremsen schien. Den Speer hielt er immer noch in der Hand, doch eine heiße Flamme streifte seine Hand, wodurch er den Speer fallen ließ, und dann wurde er von Mister Rory ins Gesicht geschlagen und ging zu Boden.

„Dr. Thawne!", rief Martin entsetzt aus. Rory warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Später werden Sie mir dafür danken, Professor", meinte er und bückte sich um den Speer aufzuheben.

„Sehr gut, Mick, und jetzt lass uns beide von hier verschwinden", meinte Snart, der gerade dabei war einen Wachmann mit seiner Kältepistole zu vereisen.

Martin sah sich um. Der Kampf war inzwischen so ziemlich vorbei, überall lagen verletzte, tote oder ohnmächtige Wachmänner herum, doch die gerade noch miteinander verbündeten Feinde von Thawne waren nun offenbar keine Verbündeten mehr und warfen einander eindeutig feindselige Blicke zu.

„Nein, Mick, erinnere dich daran, was das letzte Mal passiert ist!", rief der langhaarige Omega.

„Denken Sie daran, dass Sie durch uns alles haben können, was Sie wollen, Mister Rory", ließ sich Darhk vernehmen.

„Mick, tu bitte einmal in deinem Leben das Richtige!", warnte die blonde Vollstreckerin.

„Es ist ganz einfach, die Legends haben die Formel wiedergefunden, die wir brauchen um den Speer zu benutzten, und die Eobard vernichtet hat, und wir haben den Speer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir hier alle zu einer Einigung geraten können", meinte Merlyn, „Jeder kann etwas von der Macht des Speers haben."

Rory warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Hausmeister-Omega. „Ich bin schlecht darin Entscheidungen zu treffen", meinte er.

„Mick", sagte die dunkelhäutige Vollstreckerin, „Hör nicht auf die anderen, hör auf dich selbst. Trotz allem, glaube ich immer noch an dich. Du weißt, was zu tun ist."

Rory nickte und alle (selbst Martin, obwohl er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, worum es eigentlich ging) hielten den Atem an. Der männliche Alpha warf den Speer der Dunkelhäutigen zu und meinte: „Bring dieses Durcheinander wieder in Ordnung!"

Die Frau fing den Speer geschickt auf, nickte, und schloss dann die Augen und begann irgendetwas zu murmeln, das sich nach Aramäisch anhörte. Doch was auch immer das bewirken sollte, Martin würde es nie erfahren. Denn mit einem Mal verstummte die Frau und erstarrte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da sie zu Eis wurde.

Alle noch stehenden Anwesenden drehten sich zu Snart um, der hinter der erstarrten Frau hervortrat. „Was?!", verteidigte er sich auf die Blicke der anderen hin, „Denkt ihr wirklich, ich würde darüber stehen jemanden in den Rücken zu schießen um mein Leben zu retten?! Ich bin ein Verbrecher!"

Das war Martin neu, aber vieles, was gerade um ihn herum passierte, war ihm neu, und dann sah er Dr. Thawne am Boden zucken und eilte zu diesem. „Dr. Thawne! Alles in Ordnung?!", murmelte er. Niemand achtete auf ihn oder auf seinen am Boden liegenden Boss, was das anging. Alle starrten Snart an, der der Eingefrorenen den Speer aus den vereisten Fingern nahm und dabei ein paar Finger abbrach. „Ups."

Rory meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort. „Leonard", sagte er in einem fast flehenden Tonfall, „Leonard, bitte."

„Dafür ist es etwas zu spät, Mick", meinte Snart kalt, „Ich bin nicht vollkommen herzlos, weißt du, aber du hast ihr den Speer gegeben, und die Tatsache, dass ich lebe, als Durcheinander bezeichnet, also…" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es tut mir ja leid um deine Freundin. Ich weiß, du hast sie bis zum Zerspringen geliebt." Mit diesen Worten gab er der Erstarrten einen leichten Schubs, woraufhin sie zu Boden krachte und in tausend Splitter zersprang.

„Nein! Amaya! Nein!", brüllte der langhaarige Omega, und damit schien wieder Leben in alle anderen zu kommen.

„Snart, wie konntest du?!", rief die blonde Vollstreckerin wütend.

„Mister Snart, wir sollten in Erwägung ziehen, uns schnell von hier abzusetzen", meinte Dahrk.

„Die Einstellungen", murmelte Dr. Thawne und lenkte Martins Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf sich, „Haben Sie die letzten Einstellungen vorgenommen?!"

Martin achtete nicht mehr auf das Streitgespräch, das um ihn herum vorging, sondern erwiderte: „Ja, die Maschine ist bereit zum Einsatz. Man muss nur noch auf Start drücken. Soll ich Ihnen aufhelfen?"

„Nein, nein, das wird nicht nötig sein", meinte Dr. Thawne, „Ich fühle mich schon wieder viel besser."

Martin nickte erleichtert, und dann verspürte er mit einem Mal stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, und dann wurde ihm ganz seltsam und schwarz vor Augen. Und dann spürte er gar nichts mehr und dachte nur noch, dass er Lilys Geburtstag in diesem Jahr wohl nicht mit ihr und Clarissa würde nachfeiern können.

* * *

Als Stein zusammenbrach, schenkten die anderen endlich wieder Eobard ihre Aufmerksamkeit, doch es war zu spät. „Was?! Grauer! Nein!", rief Jackson entsetzt, als er Martins Zustand bemerkte, und Eobard nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung um sich den Speer auf Mister Snarts Hand zu holen.

„Was?!", wunderte sich dieser noch.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr keine Chance habt!", erklärte Eobard den anderen und drückte auf der Steuerkonsole auf Start, woraufhin sich die Düsen aktivierten und ein wahres Inferno zwischen ihnen beiden freisetzten.

Rory schoss einen Feuerstrahl in Eobards Richtung, und Malcolm ließ einen Pfeil auf ihn los, doch beide waren zu langsam, genau wie Damien, der zu einer umständlichen magischen Bewegung ausholte, die nichts mehr bewirkte, da Eobard den Speer bereits in das Inferno geworfen hatte.

„Nein!", schrie Sara Lance.

„Das kann nicht funktionieren!", murmelte Heywood, „Das Einzige, das den Speer des Schicksals vernichten kann, ist das Blut Christie."

„Das haben Mönche aufgeschrieben, die keine Phantasie besaßen und sich transmutierende Hitze nicht vorstellen konnten", erwiderte Eobard ungerührt, „Aber wenn ihr nicht glaubt, dass der Speer vernichtet wurde, steht es euch gerne frei in das Feuer zu springen um nachzusehen, ob dem wirklich so ist."

„Transmutierende Hitze? In was transmutiert sie anderes?", wunderte sich Raymond.

„In weitere Hitze, das ist ja das geniale daran. Der Speer ist nun kein Speer mehr, er ist Hitze und damit ist er weg. Für immer. Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr einsetzen. Nie mehr", erklärte Eobard, „Diese Realität ist nun die einzige Realität, die es jemals geben wird. Und nun…"

Er sah einen nach der anderen von seinen Feinden an: Sara Lance, Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter und den verzweifelnden Jefferson Jackson, der gerade den toten Martin Stein in den Armen hielt.

„Vermutlich sollte ich euch alle töten, aber zu wissen, dass ich euch besiegt habe und ihr gezwungen seid in dieser Realität zu leben - in meiner Realität zu leben – reicht mir für heute als Sieg. Alles weitere später. Ich nehme an, wir werden uns wieder sehen. Zumindest manche von uns", schloss Eobard, „Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass ich nichts von dem, was hier heute passiert ist, vergessen werde."

„Warum musstest du den Professor umbringen? Er war doch auf deiner Seite und wusste nicht einmal, was vor sich geht!", beschwerte sich Jackson.

„Nun, einerseits bot er mir eine gute Ablenkung, und andererseits wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass er mich auch noch verraten würde. Bei euch lästigen Legends kann man ja nie wissen", erklärte Eobard mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken, „Und nun: Verschwindet, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und euch alle töte!"

Es war vorbei, sie hatten verloren. Sara wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber das änderte nichts daran. Diese verfluchte Realität war nun die einzige Realität, die ihnen noch geblieben war. Alles war umsonst gewesen: Rips Versuche Gideon zu kontaktieren, Nates und Micks Zusammenarbeit um den richtigen Zauber zum Benutzten des Speers zu finden, den sie alle hatten auswendig lernen müssen, und den Sara Amaya noch eingeschärft hatte, bevor sie losgegangen waren um sich der Legion zu stellen, ihr Plan StarLabs zu infiltrieren, dass sie das Monster freigelassen hatten, dass sie sich kurzzeitig mit Malcolm und Darhk verbündet hatten, Laurels Tod, Amayas Tod, Martins Tod … alles für nichts.

Nachdem sich Malcolm, Darhk und die mörderische Version von Snart zurückgezogen hatten, hatte Sara Jax von Martin weg und auf die Beine gezogen und den anderen dann befohlen StarLabs ebenfalls zu verlassen. Dort gab es nichts mehr zu gewinnen.

Nun saßen sie wieder alle in Nates Keller, aßen die Sandwiches seiner Mutter und waren deprimiert. Mick hatte schon seit langer Zeit nichts mehr gesagt und saß stumm auf seinen Platz auf Nates Computersessel mit einem offen weinenden Ray auf seinem Schoß. Sara selbst saß auf dem Sofa mit Nate und Jax jeweils auf einer Seite von ihr, Nate der in ihre Schulter weinte, und Jax, der mit starr-glasigen Blick vor sich hinstarrte und ihre Hand hielt. Sara wusste nicht, wer von ihnen wen tröstete, aber im Augenblick waren sie alle in Trauer, und keiner konnte noch so richtig fassen, was in StarLabs passiert war.

 _Ob Nate jetzt sterben wird? Heißt es nicht, dass Omegas, die ihre Gefährten verlieren, sterben?_

Rip saß abseits auf einem Hocker und hatte sich über Nates abgeräumte Kommode gebeugt, wo er an seinem Sender herumbastelte, mit dem er bis jetzt erfolglos versucht hatte Gideon zu erreichen. Was das jetzt noch bringen sollte, wusste Sara auch nicht, aber wenn sie die _Waverider_ zurück hätten, dann hätten sie so wenigstens die Möglichkeit irgendetwas gegen die Legion zu unternehmen. Vermutlich. Und vielleicht wollte Rip auch einfach nur Gideon zurück, was Sara gut verstehen konnte. Er hatte etwas rücksichtlos gegen die Wachen von StarLabs gekämpft. Offensichtlich ging es ihm in dieser Welt auch nicht sonderlich gut.

 _Aber wen von uns geht es schon gut hier?,_ fragte sie sich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Mick. Leonards Mord an Amaya hatte den Mann schwer getroffen. Auf eine andere Art als Nate, aber vielleicht sogar schlimmer.

 _Dabei hatte er sich gerade endlich für uns entschieden. Das werde ich nicht vergessen. Ja, er hat gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt, und ist uns hinterher, und hat die Legion über unsere Pläne informiert, aber er wollte sie als Ablenkung oder Verstärkung dort haben und nicht um uns wieder zu verraten. … Natürlich wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn er uns im ersten Weltkrieg gar nicht zum ersten Mal verraten hätte…_

 _Ja, genau, das ist es! Aber, sind wir wirklich schon so verzweifelt?_ Sie warf kurze prüfende Blicke auf den Rest des Teams. _Ja, wir sind so verzweifelt. Aber das bringt uns auch nichts. Ohne die_ Waverider _bleibt meine Idee nur eine Spinnerei._ Sie seufzte tief.

„Ich hab's!", rief Rip in diesem Moment auf, „Ich hab Gideons Signal empfangen. Es ist seltsam schwach, fast so als würde es von einem viel schwächeren Sender kommen, aber es ist eindeutig Gideon."

Sara drehte sich zu Rip hin. „Gut, kann sie uns sagen, wo sie ist, oder kannst du ihr Signal zurückverfolgen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich kann es zurückverfolgen und … oh, schlechte Nachrichten. Offenbar befindet sich die _Waverider_ in Damien Darhks Bürogebäude", stellte er fest.

„Noch ein Einbruch. Oder willst du wieder undercover rein?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Nein, das würde inzwischen nicht mehr funktionieren. Obwohl es niemanden mehr gibt, den Darhk das Herz rausreißen kann um mich zu testen", meinte Sara bitter, „Wir gehen mit Pauken und Trompeten rein und holen uns unser Schiff und unsere K.I. zurück. Wir haben schon zu viele Teamkameraden verloren." (Und dieses zu viele schlossen Leonard mit ein, den sie in dem Moment unwiederbringlich verloren hatten, als er Amaya getötet hatte). „Gideon wird sich ihnen nicht anschließen."

„Und dann?", wollte Rip wissen, „Wenn wir Gideon und die _Waverider_ erst einmal zurückbekommen haben, was dann?"

„Dann", erwiderte Sara ernst, „werden wir gegen die erste Regel des Zeitreisen verstoßen, die du uns jemals beigebracht hast. Wir reisen zurück in den ersten Weltkrieg und holen uns das Blut Christie und den Speer, bevor die Legion weiß, was ihr zugestoßen ist."

An Rips Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass er tausend Einwände gegen diesen Plan hatte, doch er äußerte sie nicht. Und das war für Sara Erlaubnis genug.

* * *

 _A/N: Langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende dieser Fic._

 _Und sorry für Martin, aber ich wollte Doomworld-Martin nicht einfach so in der Luft hängen lassen, und bei mir musste er nicht zeitgleich in der Musicalfolge von „The Flash" anwesend sein, also … habe ich ihn halt umgebracht um euch zu schockieren._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Nicht diese Legends!

_Extra-Warnings: Character Death_

* * *

 **11\. Nicht _diese_ Legends!**

* * *

Gideon war unzufrieden. Man hatte sie von ihren Crew und ihrem Captain (beiden) getrennt, aber sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sie abzuschalten, doch dafür hatte man ihr Dinge angetan, die dazu führten, dass ihre Sensoren nur begrenzt einsetzbar waren. Und dann hatte Damien Darhk sie wie eine Trophäe ausgestellt. Und manchmal kam er vorbei um sich über sie lustig zu machen und seinen Sieg über die Legends zu feiern. Und Gideon konnte nichts tun um sich dagegen zu wehren, da ihre Waffensysteme deaktiviert worden waren. Sie war vollkommen hilflos und Darhk ausgeliefert ohne jede Hoffnung auf Rettung. Und sie hasste dieses Gefühl!

Doch am schlimmsten war es nicht zu wissen, was aus ihrer Crew geworden war. Und das über Monate hinweg.

Bis sie schließlich ein Signal empfing. Ein geheimes Signal, das sie kannte. Ein Signal, auf das sie und Captain Hunter sich vor langer Zeit geeinigt hatten, um einander wiederzufinden, wenn sie einmal unwiederbringlich getrennt werden sollten.

Gideon empfing das Signal deutlich, doch es würde schwierig werden darauf zu antworten. Dafür musste sie diverse ihrer Systeme deaktivieren und die Energie aus diesen zu ihrer Kommunikationsanlage umleiten, und das würde – auf Grund ihres derzeitigen Zustands und darum weil sie alleine ohne Crew war – einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Doch schließlich gelang es ihr, und sie schickte Captain Hunter ein Antwortsignal. Dann wartete sie, wenn sie Glück hatte, wäre er in der Lage ihre Position zu bestimmen, und dann würde er kommen um sie zu retten. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Immerhin hatte sie inzwischen mehr als genug von Damien Darhks Häme darüber, dass sie nur noch die Größe eine Spielzeugschiffes besaß und auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, zumindest immer dann, wenn er sie nicht aus Gründen, die ihr nicht klar waren, von diesem wegnahm und in einer seiner Schreibtischladen einschloss, nur um sie kurze Zeit danach wieder heraus zu nehmen.

Nein, sie hatte fast ein halbes Jahr auf diese Art zugebracht, und das war eindeutig genug. Sie war zwar nur eine K.I., aber auch stabile Beta-Persönlichkeiten hatten ihre Grenzen, und ihre war langsam aber sicher erreicht. Sie wollte ihre Crew zurück! Und zwar sofort!

Einige Zeit nachdem sie das Signal gesendet hatte, war es dann soweit, Captain Lance, Mister Rory, Mister Jackson, Captain Hunter, Dr. Palmer und Dr. Heywood kamen in Darhks Büro gestürmt um sie zu retten. Doch sie schienen sie im ersten Moment nicht zu sehen.

„Was soll das?", wunderte sich Mister Rory, „Hast du nicht gesagt, die _Waverider_ wäre hier in Darhks Büro, Engländer?! Selbst wenn sie getarnt wäre, hier drin hätten sie keinen Platz!"

„Ich empfange Gideons Signal ganz eindeutig!", verteidigte sich Captain Hunter, „Das Schiff muss hier sein!"

„Beeilt euch mal lieber, diese Wachen sind gleich hier, und Darhk ist vermutlich keine zwei Schritte hinter ihnen!", meinte Dr. Heywood, der eine Art Gewehr in seinen Händen hielt.

Gideon beschloss auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und aktivierte ihre Com-Systeme. „Ich bin hier drüben, am Schreibtisch! Moment, ich versuche meine Energie in die Schubdüsen umzulenken!", sandte sie durch ihren Lautsprecher.

„Gideon?" Captain Lance drehte sich verwirrt um und erblickte sie. „Was?! Diese Bastarde, sie haben unser Schiff geschrumpft!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Warst du nicht öfter hier drinnen? Und dabei ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass dein Boss ein Raumschiff auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen hat?", wunderte sich Mister Jackson.

„Weil es nicht da war! Ansonsten hätte ich ja wohl gewusst, dass Gideon und die _Waverider_ hier sind!", verteidigte sich Captain Lance.

„Ich wurde öfter in der Schreibtischlade eingesperrt", erklärte Gideon, „Oh, es funktioniert." Das Schiff hob ab und schwebte in der Luft. „Ich kann diese Energielevel nicht lange halten, eine helfende Hand wäre nützlich, die Legion der Verdammnis hat meinen Systemen ziemlich zugesetzt", funkte sie dann weiter.

Mister Jackson seufzte und griff nach dem Schiff und schloss vorsichtig seine Hand um dieses. „Diese Bastarde!", kommentierte er, „Bitte sag mir, dass du sie wieder groß kriegen kannst, Ray!"

Dr. Palmer nickte. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es meine Technologie war, die sie geschrumpft hat, sollte das kein Problem darstellen", meinte er.

„Mist! Sie kommen!", informierte Mister Rory die anderen, „Kleiner, du steckst das Schiff besser irgendwo hin, wo es nicht runterfallen kann." Die _Waverider_ wurde wieder bewegt, und Gideon fand sich samt Schiff wenig später an Mister Jacksons Hinterteil gepresst in seine Hose gesteckt wieder. Gideon beschloss, wenn das alles vorbei war, einfach sämtliche Erinnerungen an diesen Zwischenfall aus ihrem Gedächtnisspeicher zu löschen, immerhin war das alles einfach _zu_ erniedrigend.

Um sie herum brach ein Kampf aus, von dem sie nicht viel mitbekam, und dann setzte sich Mister Jackson in Bewegung, und etwas später hätte er sich beinahe auf das Schiff gesetzt und dieses und Gideon dabei fast vollkommen zerstört, und dann fanden sie sich auf Mister Jacksons Schoß in einem Auto wieder.

„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen dich schon wieder groß", meinte Dr. Palmer zu ihr, „Wir müssen nur irgendwo hin, wo ich an einer entsprechenden Maschine arbeiten kann."

„Oder wir fahren nach StarLabs. Thawne, der Bastard, hat sicher irgendwo eine entsprechende Maschine rumstehen. Immerhin haben sie das Schiff ja auch irgendwie verkleinert", meinte Mister Jackson.

„Nein, zu riskant", befand Captain Lance, „Wir müssen das Ganze irgendwie anders schaffen. Aber ich habe schon eine Idee, wo du fündig werden könntest, was die notwendigen Teile und Energiequellen angeht, Ray."

Gideon hoffte nur, dass sie sich damit nicht irrte. Denn je früher sie wieder groß wäre, desto besser, sie verzichtete nur zu gerne darauf Bekanntschaft mit weiteren intimeren Körperteilen von ihrem Chefmechaniker zu machen.

* * *

„Das hier war Felicitys Hauptquartier. Wir haben uns nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht es zu räumen, nachdem wir sie geschnappt hatten", erklärte Sara, als sie ein verlassenes Lagerhaus betraten, „Denn immerhin ging es Darhk nur um die Vigilanten und nicht um ihre Technik. Wenn wir irgendwo was Brauchbares finden, dann hier."

Licht ging an, und um sie herum zeigten sich eine Menge Computer und einiges anderes herumliegenden Zeugs. Ray fiel sofort einer von Olivers Trickpfeilen in die Augen, der verlassen auf einer Werkbank lag. Nachdenklich nahm Ray den Pfeil in die Hände und betrachtete ihn. Oliver war in dieser Version der Realität auch tot, nicht wahr? Genau wie so viele andere. War das nicht Barrys Maske gewesen, die er dort in dem Schaukasten in Darhks Büro gesehen hatte?

Jax stellte die _Waverider_ neben Ray auf der Werkbank ab. „Na dann, leg mal los", meinte er, „Je schnelle wir unser Schiff wieder in der richtigen Größe haben, desto besser."

 _Hoffentlich werde ich hier fündig._ Ray sah sich suchend um und sah dann auch schon Rip mit einem Haufen Tech in den Armen auf sich zukommen. Nun, jetzt wusste er zumindest, wo er zu arbeiten anfangen sollte.

„Was ist eigentlich der Status von Professor Stein und Miss Jiwe?", erkundigte sich Gideon via dem Komsystem der _Waverider_ bei ihm.

„Die beiden … werden nicht kommen", informierte Ray sie mit schwerem Herzen.

„Oh. … Das tut mir sehr leid, ich habe beide sehr zu schätzen gewusst", meinte Gideon in niedergeschlagenem Tonfall. Ray fragte sich, ob sie die Trauer um ihre verlorenen Freunde wirklich empfinden konnte, oder ob sie nur vorgab sie zu empfinden, weil sie so programmiert worden war.

Nun, eigentlich spielte das ja keine Rolle, worauf es ankam, war, dass sie verstand, dass der Rest ihrer Crew einen Verlust erlitten hatte, und sie für diese da war. Und genau darauf war sie programmiert worden, als man sie als Beta programmiert hatte. _Aber über all das sollte ich eigentlich gar nicht nachdenken. Ich sollte mich stattdessen auf den molekularen Größenveränderer konzentrieren, den ich bauen muss._

Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, und er erblickte Sara. „Kommst du klar?", wollte sie wissen. Ray nickte. „Ich lege jetzt los", meinte er und griff nach dem nächstbesten Stück technologisches Wunder, das ihm Rip auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sara drückte noch einmal seine Schulter und ging dann weg, während Ray sich seiner Arbeit zuwandte.

 _Arbeiten ist gut, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, dann kann mich meine Trauer nicht überwältigen._ Er konnte es sich nicht leisten jetzt an Amaya und Martin zu denken, oder an Oliver und Barry und Felicity, oder daran, dass Leonard es gewesen war, der Amaya getötet hatte. _Diese Realität darf nicht so bleiben, wie sie ist, so einfach ist das. Und wenn wir sie rückgängig machen, dann sind sie alle wieder am Leben, und nichts hiervon ist je passiert, und dann, wenn wir durch Zeitreise verhindern, dass diese Realität jemals zu Stande kommt … dann sind wir die Zeitabweichungen._

Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke, der Ray kurz in seiner Arbeit inne halten ließ, doch dann machte er schnell weiter. Ob den anderen dieser Gedanke schon gekommen war? Nun, wenn das der Preis war, den sie zahlen mussten um die echte Welt zurückzubringen, dann war Ray gerne bereit ihn zu bezahlen. Ein Ray Palmer, der keine Zeit an der Seite von Eobard Thawne hatte verbringen müssen, wäre mit Sicherheit besser dran. _Mich gibt es dann zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür eine bessere unbeschadetere Version von mir._

Er blickte kurz zu Mick hinüber, der gerade ein Sandwich von Nates Mutter aus seiner Jackentasche zog und dieses zu essen begann. _Vielleicht hat diese Version ja mehr Glück mit Mick._ Ihre Beziehung war im Augenblick zwar harmonisch, insofern, dass sie einfach beide stumm beschlossen hatten alle Probleme zu ignorieren, die damit zusammen hingen, da sie schon genug andere Probleme hatten, mit denen sie sich auseinander setzen mussten. Und außerdem war Ray rausgerutscht, dass er Mick liebte, was dieser natürlich gehört hatte. Er hatte nichts dazu gesagt, weil er nun mal Mick war und prinzipiell nur unter Zwang über Gefühle sprach, aber seit dem war er auffallend nett und liebevoll zu Ray gewesen. Bedeute das, dass er ihn zurück liebte? Wer konnte das schon wissen? Mick schien seinen Blick zu spüren und sah auf, woraufhin Ray sich schnell wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.

„Wir sollten jetzt noch einmal darüber sprechen, bevor es keine Chance mehr dazu gibt. Sieh dir nur an, was Nate passiert ist", sagte Sara hinter Ray.

„Hier? Vor allen anderen?", erwiderte Rip, und Ray tat sein Bestes um weg zu hören, aber das war nicht so leicht.

„Keiner hört uns zu. Ray ist in seiner eigenen Welt, wenn er arbeitet, und die anderen sind mit sich selber beschäftigt", meinte Sara, was Ray dazu veranlasste sich zu wünschen, dass er wirklich in seiner eigenen Welt wäre, wenn er arbeitete, nur war das zumindest im Moment leider nicht der Fall.

„Es gibt aber nichts zu besprechen", meinte Rip gerade, „Ja, wir haben die erste Nacht nach Maaldoria zusammen verbracht, aber dabei ist ja nichts geschehen. Wir haben nur geschlafen. Du als Alpha warst für einen verstörten Omega da, das war alles. Ich bin nicht egozentrisch genug um mir einzubilden, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Du hättest das auch für Ray oder Dr. Heywood getan."

„Ja, aber was zählt ist, dass ich das für dich getan habe, Rip", gab Sara zurück, „Ich weiß, wir tun seit zwei Jahren so als wäre da nichts, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach der Tatsache stellen, dass da etwas ist. Zwischen uns, meine ich. Ich wusste es zuerst nicht. Du warst Witwer und meine Aufgabe war es, dir dabei zu helfen deinen Sohn zurückzubekommen. Und dann waren da noch Leonard und Laurel und diese ganzen kurzen Bekanntschaften von mir. Aber irgendwann zwischen Laurels Tod und deinem Verschwinden wurde ich besitzergreifend, und das nicht nur deswegen, weil du deine Geruchsübertünkung nicht mehr fehlerlos durchgezogen hast. Und seit dem ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Und Amaya hatte recht: Es lenkt mich ab. Je mehr ich meine Gefühle für dich verdränge, desto schlimmer wird es. Also verdränge ich sie nicht mehr, sondern sage es dir ganz gerade heraus: Du bist mein Omega, Rip, und für einen Alpha sind das nicht nur leere Worte. Und wenn ich das sage, dann sage ich es nicht als Rudel-Alpha, sondern als Sara Lance."

Ray wünschte sich im Moment wirklich, er wäre irgendwo anders. Entweder mental oder körperlich, aber er war nun mal hier, und er konnte einfach nicht weghören.

Rip seufzte. „Und was erwartest du von mir als Antwort darauf?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Sei einfach ehrlich zu mir, das ist alles, was ich verlange. Lüg mich nur einmal in deinem Leben nicht an!", forderte Sara.

„Also gut, ja, du bist mein Alpha. Und ja, das sind auch für mich keine leeren Worte. Ich habe die Zeitlinie verändert um dich zu retten. Weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte dich zu verlieren! In keiner Zeitlinie, in keiner möglichen Realität. Ich wusste immer von dir, und habe dich immer bewundert, Sara Lance. Und seit wir uns kennen, ist diese Bewunderung nur größer geworden. Ich wusste immer, dass du etwas Besonderes bist und dass mehr in dir steckt als du selber glaubst. Dass du uns alle retten wirst. Deswegen habe ich auch diesem verrückten Plan zugestimmt, obwohl er gegen alles verstößt, woran ich glaube und wofür ich kämpfe. Weil ich weiß, dass du uns alle retten wirst, weil ich an dich glaube", sagte Rip, „Aber das ändert nichts. Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Alles, was mich definiert hat, gibt es nicht mehr: Ich bin kein Ehemann mehr, kein Vater, kein Timemaster. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr Captain der _Waverider._ Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang so hart versucht ein Beta zu sein, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es ist ein Omega zu sein. Ich habe mindestens vier widerstreitende Persönlichkeiten in meinem Kopf – den Rip von früher, Phil, den Rip, den die Liga erschaffen hat, und den Rip, der in dieser Realität gelebt hat – und alle davon sind ich, und doch bin ich keiner von ihnen. Und noch schwerer wiegt, dass es für uns beide - diesen Rip Hunter, der im Moment mit dieser Sara Lance spricht - keine Zukunft gibt. Also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich dich auch, schon seit langem. Aber für das was kommt, sind das alles nur Ablenkungen. Also sollten wir weiterhin das tun, was wir bisher getan haben: Es so gut wir können verdrängen, ignorieren und unterdrücken."

Schritte entfernten sich von Ray. _Nun, das hätte besser laufen können, denke ich._ Sara seufzte.

„Ich finde, er hätte dich wenigstens küssen können", meinte Ray in ihre Richtung, da er es nicht fair finden würde, wenn er weiterhin so täte, als hätte er nicht zugehört.

„Nein, er hat recht", meinte Sara, „Die Mission geht vor. Es wäre eine Ablenkung, aber wenigstens haben wir uns jetzt ausgesprochen. … Arbeite weiter."

Ray nickte gehorsam und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. _Ausgesprochen,_ dachte er, _Ich habe mich mit Mick ausgesprochen. Himmel, ich habe ihm alles gesagt, was er wissen muss, alles Schlechte und auch alles Gute. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, oder? Wenn er etwas darauf erwidern will, dann ist das seine Sache. Ich kann es nicht erzwingen. Und was würde es mir bringen zu wissen, wo er steht? Dass ich glücklich bin, bevor ich mich auflöse? Nein, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß, dann wird mir alles andere leichter fallen. Ja, das wird es. … Mhm, wenn ich das hier ausbaue und als Energiequelle benutze, dann könnten wir weiter kommen…_

* * *

 _Ich war von Anfang an gegen diesen Plan,_ so lautete Rip Hunter Hauptgedanke von dem Moment an, als sie die wieder vergrößerte _Waverider_ wieder betraten und durch die Zeit reisten. Natürlich reisten sie nicht sofort durch die Zeit – Jax und er mussten vorher noch so viele Systeme wie möglich in Ordnung bringen. Doch sobald alles wieder lief, reisten sie zurück zu ihrer letzten Mission vor Doomworld.

Der Plan war simpel, sie teilten sich auf um But und Speer zu holen, doch natürlich ging alles schief. Eobard Thawne war nicht entgangen, dass sie schon wieder durch die Zeit gereist waren, und er reiste ihnen hinterher. Und tauchte plötzlich neben Atom im Niemandsland zwischen den britischen und den deutschen Truppen auf.

„Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, ich würde nicht merken, was ihr vorhabt?!", wollte er spöttisch wissen, nachdem er das Blut Christies unter seinem Stiefel zertreten hatte. Dann wandte er sich Ray zu, und Rips vernachlässigter aber keineswegs unterentwickelter Omega-Instinkt ließ alle seine Alarmglocken losgehen. Er wusste es, noch bevor es geschah, genau wie Sara, die sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, doch es war schon zu spät. Ob Ray es kommen sah oder nicht, konnte Rip nicht sagen, er hoffte aber, dass der andere Omega es nicht hatte kommen sehen, denn ansonsten wäre er vielleicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch voller Angst gestorben, und das wünschte Rip niemanden. Ansonsten ging es sehr schnell. Thawne beugte sich zu Ray und flüsterte ihm noch etwas zu (Rip wollte gar nicht wissen was) und hatte ihm dann auch schon sein Herz aus dem Körper gerissen.

Noch während Ray zusammenbrach, war Thawne auch schon wieder weg, und Rip musste sein möglichstes tun um die verzweifelte Sara davon abzuhalten den Schützengraben zu verlassen und zu Ray hinüber zu rennen. Er hatte die Hüften des aufgelösten Alphas umklammert und versuchte sie mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten, was gar nicht so leicht war.

„Es zu spät, Sara, er ist tot. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun", redete er auf sie ein, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie ihn überhaupt hörte. _Ich war von Anfang an gegen diesen Plan. Wie soll ich das nur Rory beibringen?!_

„Lass mich los! Ich muss zu ihm! Er braucht mich!", tobte Sara und versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien, womit sie vermutlich Erfolg gehabt hätte, wenn er nicht schnell verkündet hätte: „Ich brauche dich auch! Ich brauche dich am Leben und hier bei mir! Wir müssen mit unserem Plan weitermachen! Wir müssen die Realität retten! Was wir jetzt brauchen ist der Speer! Sara, wir müssen uns den Speer holen, bevor die Legion es tut!"

Sara hörte auf sich wehren und erstarrte. „Ja, du hast recht, der Speer", wiederholte sie und betätigte dann ihr Com, „Jax, Nate, Mick, hört zu, es gibt Komplikationen: Thawne weiß, was wir vorhaben, und ist uns gefolgt. Er hat das Blut vernichtet und … und er hat Ray getötet. Es tut mir so leid, Mick. Vermutlich wird er der Legion aus dieser Zeitperiode von uns erzählen, wir brauchen also einen neuen Plan."

Rip wagte es gar nicht auch nur daran zu denken, welcher Plan das sein sollte. Aber ihm schwante schon Übles. „Wir müssen", fuhr Sara fort, „mit unseren jüngeren Ichs reden."

Rip konnte nicht schweigen. Er musste protestieren. „Sara, das dürfen wir nicht. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir hier sind! Aber Interaktionen mit unseren jüngeren Ichs könnten das gesamte Gefüge der Raumzeit gefährden. Statt die Welt zu retten, könnten wir sie vernichten!", meinte er eindringlich, „Das ist eine ganz ganz schlechte Idee, verstehst du?"

Sara wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja, ich bin nicht taub, oder vergesslich. Ich habe das schon damals beim ersten Mal, als du es uns vorgebetet hast, verstanden. Aber falls es dir entgangen ist: Wir verlieren. Wir sind nur noch zu fünft, und die anderen Legends haben den Speer. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit ihn ihnen wegzunehmen, ohne dass sie es bemerken, oder dass Eobard uns oder den anderen Legends in Handwerk pfuscht. Er hat inzwischen sicher schon alles der Legion gesteckt, und sobald sich die einmischt, geht es hier erst so wirklich rund. Uns bleibt keine Wahl."

Rip seufzte. Natürlich blieb ihnen einen Wahl, doch sie standen unter Zeitdruck und er wusste, dass es sinnlos war mit Sara zu diskutieren, wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. _Ich war von Anfang an gegen diesen Plan._ Vielleicht würde ja sein jüngeres Ich damit Erfolg haben Sara (zumindest einer von beiden) zumindest etwas Verstand einzubläuen.

„Na gut", meinte er, „Falls wir im Zuge dieser ganze Operation aber das Raumzeitgefüge zerstören, dann sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Das alles hier würde böse enden, oh ja, das würde es. _Und es wird unsere Schuld sein, oder die der anderen Legends. Oder unser beider Schuld … Ich wusste ja gleich, warum ich die ganze Zeit gegen diesen Plan war._

* * *

 _A/N: Ich schätze in ein bis zwei Kapitel wird diese Fic vorbei sein. Ich hoffe, ich komme bald dazu diese zu schreiben, aber leider ist zur Zeit alles im RL sehr hektisch, also kann ich nichts versprechen._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Welches Genie?

_Extra-Warnings: multipler Character Death_

 _Extra-Pairing: Erw. von Coldflash_

* * *

 **12\. Welches Genie ist denn auf diese Idee gekommen?**

* * *

Nachdem es zuerst gar nicht so einfach gewesen war ihre jüngeren Versionen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine böse Doppelgängern sondern tatsächlich ihre zukünftigen Ichs waren (was vermutlich leichter vorzubringen gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht zuerst bereits versucht hätten sich in die _Waverider_ einzuschleichen um den Speer zu stehlen), versammelten sich alle auf der Brücke und begannen mit der (zu erwartenden) Streiterei.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der jüngeren Sara, nachdem sie hatte wissen wollen „welches Genie auf die Idee gekommen war die oberste Regeln des Zeitreisens zu brechen" und die Antwort darauf erfuhr, war zwar amüsant, aber ansonsten fand Mick diese ganze Konfrontation nicht gerade besonders prickelnd. In sein eigenes Gesicht sehen zu müssen war beunruhigend, und wie immer, wenn Mick von etwas beunruhigt war, reagierte er auf die einzige Art, die er und die meisten anderen Alphas kannten, darauf: Mit Aggressivität.

Und dann war da natürlich noch der Moment, als sie danach gefragt wurden, warum sie drei Teammitglieder weniger waren als sie eigentlich sein sollten, und das ausgerechnet von Ray. Seit Sara ihm gesagt hatte, dass der Omega nicht mehr lebte, hatte Mick eine sehr abwechslungsreiche Palette an Gefühlen durchlebt, die er so vorher nicht gekannt hatte, er aber auch nicht zeigen wollte. Doch der Anblick vom Gesicht des jüngeren Rays machte es eindeutig schlimmer.

Mick zeigte nacheinander auf Stein, Amaya, und Ray und erklärte: „Du, du, und du. Ihr seid alle … tot." Diese Aussicht schien die anderen natürlich nicht zu begeistern, aber wie es vorherzusehen gewesen war, war die vergangene Sara trotzdem nicht gewillt den Speer einzusetzen.

Als sich die beiden Saras in das Büro des Captains zurückzogen um weiter zu streiten, beschloss Mick, dass er dringend ein Bier brauchte, und zog los um sich eines zu holen. Doch er kam nicht sonderlich weit, da er von Ray (ausgerechnet) verfolgt wurde.

„Mick, warte!", rief dieser.

Mick blieb stehen, schnaubte, und drehte sich dann zu seinem ehemaligen Omega um, der ihn besorgt anblickte und offenbar der Meinung zu sein schien, dass Mick seiner Gegenwart bedurfte. Und das, obwohl sein Anblick im Moment das Letzte war, das Mick gerade gebrauchen konnte.

„Verschwinde, Schmalzlocke", brummte Mick, „Du bist nicht er. Ich will mich nicht mit dir befassen müssen."

Rays Miene wirkte kurz verletzt, doch er fing sich wieder und meinte: „Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht darüber reden willst. Mit mir, meine ich."

Mick wollte nicht darüber reden. Über nichts. Und schon gar nicht mit Raymond Palmer direkt nach Maaldoria. „Worüber soll ich groß reden? Wir sind die Zeitabweichungen. Das wussten wir alle, als wir uns entschlossen haben euch aufzusuchen. Er wusste es mit Sicherheit, weil er schlau war. Und sogar ich weiß es. Bald werden wir aufhören zu existieren und dann … dann muss ich nicht damit weiter machen sie zu vermissen. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge", meinte er.

Ray musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der für Micks Verhältnisse zu mitleidig wirkte. Dann streckte er seine Hand nach Mick aus, doch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, hatte sich der andere Mick zwischen sie beide gestellt. _Na wunderbar._

„Du", knurrte der andere Mick ihn an, als wäre er der Übeltäter hier, „hältst dich gefälligst von ihm fern!"

„Er ist es doch, der sich an mich ran gemacht hat!", verteidigte sich Mick und konnte trotz dem Alpha zwischen ihnen den Omega ob dieser Worte zusammen zucken sehen. Aber er bereute nicht, was er gesagt hatte, es war besser so. Es war an der Zeit, dass Ray Palmer endlich seine Illusionen über ihn ablegte.

„Er weiß es eben nicht besser, aber ich schon", knurrte der andere Mick, „Du hast ihn sterben lassen!"

„Es gab nichts, was ich hätte tun können", behauptete Mick, „Ich war ja nicht einmal dabei, als es passiert ist."

„Eben", knurrte der Kerl mit seinem Gesicht, „Verschwinde, Schmalzlocke, wir zwei haben was zu bereden."

„Ja", sagte Mick ohne den Omega an zu sehen, „Verschwinde, Schmalzlocke, du störst."

Ray ging tatsächlich. Er drehte ihnen demonstrativ den Rücken zu und ging zurück zur Brücke. Seine Haltung wirkte zu zusammengesunken und geschlagen für Micks Geschmack, aber er erinnerte sich noch rechtzeitig daran, dass das alles nicht sein Problem war, sondern das vom Kerl vor sich.

„Wie ist die Legion wohl überhaupt erst an den Speer gekommen?", wunderte sich dieser laut, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

„Leonard war keine Erscheinung, er war wirklich", erklärte Mick, „Und du Idiot hast gerade vorhin den ganzen Plan ihm gegenüber ausgeplaudert."

„Und du Idiot hast ihm den Speer gegeben, nehme ich an", vermutete der andere Mick, „Weil wir ja immer das tun, was er uns sagt."

Mick wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte in die Ferne, als er versuchte sich an Zeiten zu erinnern, als das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Zeiten, die dieser Version von ihm, nicht so lange vergangen vorkommen würden wie ihm.

„Wir haben Leonard falsch in Erinnerung. Besser als er war. Wir erinnern uns an den besten Kerl, den wir je kannten, an den Mann, der für uns alle gestorben ist, aber er hatte auch schlechte Phase. Wie die Monate, in denen er sich nicht bei uns gemeldet hat. Oder, wenn er sich gegen seine Verbündeten gewandt hat um sich zu retten. Bevor er sich in den Flash verliebt hat, war Leonard manchmal ein verdammtes Arschloch. Das war er auch später noch, aber er wollte besser sein, weil er keine Angst mehr davor hatte dadurch schwach zu wirken. Aber das ist nicht dieser Leonard. Er hat Amaya getötet, vor meinen Augen, obwohl das nicht nötig war, einfach nur um mich dafür zu bestrafen, dass ich sie ihm vorgezogen habe", erklärte Mick mühsam, „Ich habe Monate gebraucht um es einzusehen, aber es war ein Fehler zu glauben, dass er all meine Probleme für mich lösen würde, so wie früher auch immer. Er konnte nicht damit leben, dass ich einen eigenen Kopf habe."

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können", log der andere Mick.

„Du hast Glück", meinte Mick, „Du hast sie noch – sie alle, du lebst und sie leben- Amaya und Ray. Sara vertraut dir noch. Nate denkt, du bist sein Freund. Der Professor meint es nicht so, wenn er dich beschimpft, nicht wirklich. Ja, sie sind alle Idioten, und sie können nerven, aber sie sind deine Idioten und Nervensägen. Versau es nicht. Wenn du sie beschützen willst, dann musst nur du sie beschützen. Nur du, nicht Leonard."

Der andere Mick nickte. „Keine Sorge", meinte er, „Ich werde daran denken."

Mick wünschte, er könnte ihm glauben, doch er kannte sich selber zu gut um das so einfach so zu tun. Und dann begann die _Waverider_ plötzlich wieder zu erbeben.

* * *

Um zu verhindern, dass die _Waverider_ vollkommen zerstört wurde, führten sie mit ihr einen Zeitsprung durch, der sie fast vollkommen zerstörte. Als ihr Chefmechaniker sah Jax die Ironie an dieser Geschichte deutlich als jeder andere – beide Versionen von ihm.

Und nun sollten sie die zweite _Waverider_ erreichen, die aber am anderen Ende des Niemandlandes lag, damit die jüngere Version des Teams mit dem Speer in dieser fliehen könnten. Die jüngere Sara wollte unbedingt vermeiden den Speer einzusetzen, was Jax ja verstehen konnte, aber ihm war auch klar, dass das, was sie vorhatten, vermutlich an Selbstmord grenzte. Zumindest für einige von ihnen. Für sein Team um genau zu sein.

Sara hatte beschlossen, dass sie die Schutzschilder für ihre jüngeren Versionen sein würden. Immerhin waren sie die Abweichungen, sobald sich die neue Zeitlinie verfestigte, würden sie so oder so aufhören zu existieren. Also konnten sie zumindest dafür sorgen, dass das Ende ihrer Leben einen Sinn haben würde.

Sie rechneten mit dem Angriff der Liga der Verdammnis. Womit sie nicht rechneten war, dass diese es ihnen wirklich so schwer machen würde zur anderen _Waverider_ zu gelangen, was angesichts der Schlacht um sie herum schon schwer genug gewesen wäre. Oder damit, dass sie so tödlich unterwegs sein würden. Offenbar schien die Tatsache, dass sie nun zwei Sets von Legens als Gegner hatten, sie dazu anzuspornen die Legends noch mehr als normalerweise schon töten zu wollen.

Es war ziemlich schwer bei all ihren Versuchen ihrer Gegner sie zu töten am Leben zu bleiben. Und dann sah Jax, wie Malcolm Merlyn auf den Grauen anlegte und zielte, und auch, dass dieser Schuss treffen würde.

Nachdem er bereits einmal hatte zusehen müssen wie Martin Stein vor seinen Augen gestorben war, weigerte sich ein zweites Mal daneben zu stehen ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, da er sich keine Situation vorstellen konnte, in der er nicht ebenso gehandelt hätte. Der Graue hatte Clarissa und Lily und Caitlin Snow und all seine anderen Freunde, und er war verdammt schlau und hatte sie alle schon so oft gerettet. Und Jax liebte ihn wie den Vater, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Also sprang er vor den Professor und fing so mit seinem Körper Merlyns Pfeile ab.

* * *

„Jefferson, oh, nein!" Martin beeilte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und zu dem getroffenen Jefferson hin zu kommen. Er hatte bei all den Doppelgängern den Überblick verloren und wusste nicht einmal, welcher Jefferson getroffen worden war. Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielen würde. Sie beide waren brillante junge Männer, die leben sollten, nicht sterben. Denen es nicht so gehen sollte wie … _Ronald._

 _Keine Panik, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so ernst._

Leider wirkte der Pfeil jedoch so, als würde er mitten in Jeffersons Herzen stecken. „Schnell, Jefferson, lass uns verschmelzen, das sollte dich heilen", meinte Martin.

„Falscher Jax", keuchte der junge Beta.

„Nein, bitte, halte durch!", flehte Martin.

„Oh, wie rührend." Martin sah auf und sah Malcolm Merlyn mit angelegtem Pfeil vor ihnen stehend. „Keine Sorge, ich kann dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide diese Welt gemeinsam verlasst", meinte er.

Für einen Moment war Martin dieser Aussicht gar nicht so abgeneigt. Er war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass er mit Ronald hätte gehen sollen, dass sie, da sie nur gemeinsam hatten leben können, auch gemeinsam hätten sterben sollen. Und wenn Jefferson schon sterben musste, dann wäre es vielleicht nur richtig, wenn er das nicht alleine tat.

Doch dann traf ein Ast Merlyn am Hinterkopf und er kippte vorn über, woraufhin Martin den verletzten (sterbenden?) Jefferson zurückziehen musste um zu verhindern, dass Merlyn auf sie beide krachte. „Nicht heute, du mörderischer Freak!", meinte derjenige, der Merlyn niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Jefferson!", rief Martin erfreut und leicht verwirrt aus. Oh ja, genau, es gab ja zwei von ihnen. „Falscher Jax", hatte der Getroffene gesagt, und das war es, was er gemeint hatte, es gab noch einen Jefferson Jackson, und dieser brauchte Martin noch. Heute, würde er nicht sterben. Er warf einen Blick auf den sterbenden jungen Mann in seinen Armen und stellte fest, dass es bereits zu spät war – er war schon tot.

„Weiter, Martin!" Sara (eine von ihnen) zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Wir müssen weiter, wir haben keine Zeit für Trauer, bleib bei Jax!"

„Ja", murmelte Martin Stein, „Das werde ich tun, ich werde bei Jefferson bleiben."

* * *

Snart schoss mit seiner Kältekanone auf sie. Amaya fand, dass das ziemlich zu nerven begann. Auch Mick nervte, da er ständig in ihrer Nähe zu sein schien, wenn Snart auf sie zielte und sie manchmal sogar aus der Schussbahn riss.

„Kannst du das lassen? Ich kann selber auf mich achtgeben, Mick!", beschwerte sie sich schließlich etwas genervt, als sie beide zusammen hinter einem Hügel in Deckung hockten.

„Snart ist mein Problem", behauptete dieser.

„Im Moment ist er unser aller Problem. Wenn wir dauernd in Deckung gehen müssen, dann werden wir die _Waverider_ nie erreichen", widersprach Amaya.

Mick schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Dann meinte er: „Ich kümmere mich darum" und war verschwunden. _Was hat er denn jetzt vor?_ , wunderte sich Amaya. Nun vermutlich wusste sie inzwischen zumindest die Antwort auf die Frage, was in der anderen Zeitlinie mit ihr passiert war. Sie wusste, dass die Micks genau wie die Saras und die Nathaniels miteinander gesprochen hatten – vermutlich unter anderem darüber. _Aber wo steckt eigentlich der zweite Mick? Und was ist mit den anderen?,_ wunderte sie sich und lugte über den Hügel. Dort sah sie nur Snart, der einem Schuss von Micks Hitzekanone auswich.

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein Hündchen, Leonard!", rief Mick, „Ich bin mein eigener Herr! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinem Rudel wehtust!"

„Wie süß", spottete Snart, „Offenbar hast du neue Herrchen und Frauchen gefunden!"

„Keine Herrchen und Frauchen! Ein Rudel! Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen!", gab Mick zurück.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten!", erwiderte Snart und feuerte weiter auf Mick.

Amaya überlegte kurz, ob sie dem anderen Alpha unterstützen sollte oder nicht. Er hatte betont, dass dies hier sein Kampf war, und der Alpha in ihm wäre nicht begeistert, wenn sich ein anderer Alpha in den Kampf mit einmischen würde, aber sie waren ein Team und Mick hielt sich immer noch zurück, weil sein Gegner sein alter Freund war. Sie überlegte noch, welches Ashai sie heraufbeschwören sollte, als es geschah.

Ray wurde in seinem Atom-Anzug mitten zwischen die beiden Kämpfenden geschleudert. Offenbar war er sein Anzug von Damien Darhk im Flug beschädigt worden, da Darhk erfreut lachte, bevor er ein paar Schüsse in ihre allgemeine Richtung mit seiner Maschinenpistole abfeuerte, und dann von einer der Saras angesprungen wurde.

Rays unerwartete Ankunft, lenkte auf jeden Fall Micks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Schmalzlocke!", rief er offenbar besorgt aus und eilte zu dem am Boden liegenden Omega, scheinbar alles um sich herum vergessend. Auch Amaya merkte, wie sie sich besorgt in Bewegung setzte. Das war der ureigene Alpha-Instinkt – einem Omega in Not musste man beistehen. Und das war auch ihre größte Schwäche. Mick hatte Ray noch nicht erreicht, als er von Snarts Eiszapfen durchbohrt wurde.

Ray war offenbar so weit unverletzt, dass er das mitbekam, da er entsetzt: „Mick!" schrie und regelrecht aufsprang. „Alphas!", meinte Snart abwertend, „Ihr seid so berechenbar." Er warf Amaya einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und sie beschwor das Leoparden-Ashai und sprintete auf ihn zu und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Unterdessen konnte sie Rays Klagelaute hören, die sie nur noch mehr anstachelten. Snart versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er traf sie nicht und erkannte zu spät, dass er weglaufen sollte. Sie war auf ihn, noch bevor er losrennen konnte, hatte ihm seine Waffe entrissen und das Gesicht zerkratzt. Dann schlug sie ihn hart K.O.

„Mick, oh, nein, Mick!", weinte Ray.

„Was ist denn?!" Amaya hob den Kopf und erkannte Mick Nr. 2 bzw. ihre Version von Mick, der verwirrt hinter Ray stand.

„Mick! Du lebst!" Ray sprang erfreut auf und fiel dem überraschten Alpha in die Arme.

„Keine Zeit zum Kuscheln, wir müssen weiter", befand Mick etwas unwirsch und sein Blick irrte zu der durchbohrten Leiche seiner Alternativ-Version und dann zu Amaya und Snart. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon!", Mick schob Ray vor sich her, weg vom Tatort. Amaya ließ Snart liegen und trat kurz zum anderen Mick. „Möge deine Seele in Frieden ruhen", murmelte sie und folgte dann ihren Freunden.

Doch sie kam nur wenige Schritte weit, bevor sie die nächste Tragödie erwartete.

„Oh, nein, Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel lag mit einem blutenden Loch im Bauch in Saras Armen. Rip kniete neben ihm. „Darhk hat ihn erwischt", erklärte Sara, „Dann ist er irgendwo hin geflohen, der Feigling!"

„Amaya…", keuchte Nathaniel und suchte ihren Blick, „Ich liebe dich."

Amaya kniete sich zu ihm und nahm seine rechte Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch, Nathaniel Heywood", erklärte sie, „Bitte, bleib bei mir!"

Nathaniels Antwort bestand in einem Husten, und dann erlosch das Licht in seinen Augen. „Nein, nein, bitte, nein!", weinte sie, doch es war zu spät. Er war fort.

Sie konnte spüren wie ein Teil von ihr nach Luft zu ringen schien, während ein anderer nur schreien wollte, und wieder ein anderer Damien Darhk jagen und töten wollte.

„Amaya, sucht ihr denn hier?" Luft schien wieder in ihre Lunge zu strömen, als sie den stählernen Nathaniel mit einem ohnmächtigen Darhk über der Schulter vor sich stehen sah.

„Nathaniel!" Sie warf den ohnmächtigen Darhk rüde zu Boden als sie ihren Gefährten umarmte und seinen Duft einatmete. Was zuerst nicht funktionierte, weil er gerade aus Stahl war, doch nach einem leichten Knurren ihrerseits wurde er wieder zu Fleisch und Blut, und sie atmete seinen Geruch tief ein. Ja, kein Zweifel, das war er. Das war ihr Omega, ihr Nate, ihr Gefährte.

„War's das? Haben wir alle von der Legion erwischt?" Die andere Sara und der andere Rip tauchten samt Speer des Schicksals neben ihnen auf. Amaya löste sich mit einem leicht unwirschen Knurren von ihrem Gefährten, während Martin und Jax, sowie Mick und Ray zu ihnen kamen.

„Nach meiner Zählung haben wir sie alle erwischt, bis auf…", begann Jax, doch dann wurden sie auch schon von einer laufenden Gestalt eingekreist.

„Thawne!", knurrte die Sara aus der Zukunft, „Formiert euch! Überlasst ihm nicht den Speer!"

Die zehn Legends rückten näher zusammen, und der rennende Mann um sie herum wurde langsam langsamer, und so wurde erkenntlich, dass es sich nicht nur um einen rennenden Mann handelte, sondern um Dutzende.

Dann wurden ihre Reihen plötzlich von einem der Läufer durchbrochen, und einer der Rips ging zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Rip!", entfuhr es der zukünftigen Sara, doch es war zu spät. Offensichtlich war ihm das Genickt gebrochen worden.

Die Thawnes blieben stehen und hatte die Legends umzingelt. „Ihr habt geschummelt, also habe ich es auch", verkündete einer von ihnen mit geöffneten Armen, „Und ich dachte mir, warum nur eine andere Version von mir selber holen, wenn ich sie alle holen kann?!"

„Ist das nicht ein wenig Overkill?", murmelte Ray.

Thawne lachte nur. „Bevor ich euch alle töte, biete ich euch ein letztes Mal die Chance eure Leben zu retten, indem ihr euch mir anschließt", meinte er, „Gemeinsam können wir eine neue Welt erschaffen, die viel besser sein wird als die, die ich gemeinsam mit diesern minderwertigen Versagern erschaffen habe."

„Nein, danke, wir verzichten", verkündete die zukünftige Sara.

„Ist das euer letztes Wort?", vergewisserte sich Thawne, woraufhin ihm Mick Feuer entgegen schoss.

„Du musst es tun, ich glaube an dich. Du musst es jetzt tun, benutz den Speer!", murmelte Rip inzwischen Amayas Sara zu, die immer noch den Speer umklammert hielt.

„Nein, nicht ich, ich kann es nicht, ich bin nicht rein genug!", protestierte sie.

„Tu es!", zischte die zukünftige Sara, „Tu es jetzt. Sag die Formel nicht, denke sie nur. Du weißt, was zu tun ist."

„Wenn es jemand kann, dann kannst du es!", sagte Rip, und Sara schloss die Augen.

Wenige Sekunde später stand sie ohne Speer in der Hand da, und Thawne hielt den Speer des Schicksals in seiner Hand. „Zu langsam, Miss Lance!", spottete er, „Und jetzt bin ich dran!"

Dann begann er die Beschwörung zu murmeln, während die anderen Thawnes ihn vor möglichen Angriffen abschotteten.

 _Tja, ich schätze, das war's dann,_ wurde Amaya klar, _Gleich ist es vorbei. Vermutlich für immer._ Nun, zumindest hatten sie ihr bestes getan. Leider hatte das nur nicht ausgereicht, wie es schien.

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Kapitel sollte diese Fic beschließen._

 _Ja, manchmal glaube ich auch, dass ich diese Fic-Reihe nur schreibe um Ray zu traumatisieren, aber dann fällt mir ein, dass es auch Spaß macht alle anderen zu traumatisieren und dann tue ich genau das._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Wir haben die Zeit kaputt gemacht

_Extra-Warnings: Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ihr die 4. Staffel von „Arrow" noch nicht gesehen habt: There be spoilers!, plus vage Spoiler für Legends Staffel 3 und Character Death_

* * *

 **13\. Leute, ich glaube, wir haben die Zeit kaputt gemacht**

* * *

 _Das war's also. Ob es weh tun wird ausgelöscht zu werden?,_ fragte sich Nate und schloss vorsorglich die Augen, vielleicht würde sein Ende weniger schmerzen, wenn er es nicht auf sich zukommen sehen würde.

Doch nachdem eine ganze Weile nichts geschah, öffnete Nate seine Augen wieder ein Stück und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Thawne stand immer noch umringt von seinen Doppelgängern mit dem Stab in der Hand da, und Nate und seine Freunde, sowie die andere Sara, standen ihm immer noch gegenüber. Alles war genauso wie, es zuvor gewesen war.

 _Okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich mir mein Ende irgendwie anders vorgestellt habe._

Und dann stieß Thawne plötzlich einen frustrierten Schrei aus. „Du! Was hast du getan?!", herrschte er Sara an.

Diese zuckte unschuldig die Schultern. „Was wohl? Ich hatte nur einen einfachen Wunsch, und der wurde mir erfüllt. Und kein weiterer Wunsch kann die Wirkung von meinem rückgängig machen. Der Speer des Schicksals ist nun nur noch die Lanze des Loginus. Ein nettes Museumsstück und ein Heiligtum für den Vatikan, nehme ich an, aber das war's auch schon wieder", meinte sie, „Sorry."

Thawne stieß einen tierischen Brülllaut aus, und ließ den Speer achtlos fallen, und schien auf Sara stürzen zu wollen, doch dann hielt er erschrocken inne.

„Scheint, als würde dein Freund aus der Speed-Force dich vermissen", meinte die andere Sara, und sie hatte recht – etwas schwarzes monsterhaftes kam auf Thawne zugerannt und stürzte sich auf ihn. Einiger seiner Doppelgänger ergriffen die Flucht, doch Nate nahm an, dass die nicht besonders weit kommen würden, während der Haupt-Thawne keine Chance hatte. Das Ding stürzte sich auf ihn, und sobald es ihn berührte, begann er sich unter unmenschlichen Schreien in Nichts aufzulösen.

Es war eigentlich ziemlich furchtbar mit anzusehen. Nachdem das Monster mit dem Haupt-Thawne fertig war, wandte es sich den noch-nicht geflohenen anderen Thawnes zu, die nun begannen doch noch die Flucht zu ergreifen, was das Monster aber erst so richtig wild zu machen schien, und dazu brachte sie noch schneller anzugreifen.

„Armer, Eobard, das kommt davon, weil er nie auf andere hört. Aber egal: Was habt ihr mit dem Speer gemacht?", meinte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. _Mist, ausgerechnet der, offenbar habe ich nicht hart genug zugeschlagen._

Die Gruppe drehte sich zu Damien Darhk um, der sie mit einer Maschinenpistole bedrohte.

„Ich übernehme das", meinte die Sara aus der (nicht mehr existenten) Zukunft. Sie stellte sich vor die anderen und verkündete: „Den Speer gibt es nicht mehr. Wir haben ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Aber wir beide sind noch nicht fertig miteinander."

Damien schnaubte. „Das stimmt wohl. Ich gebe zu, ich habe lange darauf gewartet. Du willst Rache für deine Schwester, nicht wahr?", mit diesen Worten warf er die Maschinenpistole zu Boden, „Dann komm, lass uns das ein für alle mal klären!"

Nates Sara meldete sich vorsichtig zu Wort: „Sara, vergiss nicht, dass…"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn ganz lassen", meinte die andere Sara und stürzte sich dann auf Damien Darhk.

Der folgende Kampf war kurz, aber beeindruckend. Nate hatte Sara schon öfter kämpfen sehen, doch noch niemals so. Was ihn zu der Annahme veranlasste, dass sie sich normalerweise zurückhielt. Nicht so dieses Mal. In diesem Kampf schien es um so viel mehr zu gehen als irgendjemand, der nicht Sara war, erahnen konnte. Beide Alphas kämpften ohne Waffen, aber die hatten sie auch gar nicht nötig. Ihre Arme und Beine waren tödlich genug. Und dann war es auf einmal vorbei.

Darhk lag ohne Bewusstsein am Boden, und Sara hielt seinen Kopf umklammert. Nate dachte schon, sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, doch im letzten Moment ließ sie den Mann los, und meinte: „Das war's. Ich bin fertig, er gehört euch." Sie nickte ihrem anderen Ich zu.

Und dann begann sie sich vor ihrer aller Augen aufzulösen. Nicht so wie sich Thawne aufgelöst hatte, voller Gewalt und Brutalität, sondern friedlich und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verschwand sie einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen, fast so als hätte es sie niemals gegeben. Und vielleicht hatte es das ja auch nicht.

Von allen Versionen von Eobard Thawne und dem sie jagenden Monster war ebenfalls nichts mehr zu sehen.

Offenbar war es damit wirklich vorbei.

* * *

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?!" Malcolm warf Sara einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Sie befanden sich in seinem heruntergekommenen Appartement, und im Fernsehen lief immer noch der gleiche Bericht, der gelaufen war, als er von Eobard Thawne rekrutiert worden war, der in dem gezeigt wurde, wie Oliver Damien Darhk tötete.

„Ich finde, ich bin noch großzügig", meinte Sara, „Anders als die anderen bist du nicht wichtig für die Zeitlinie, wir hätten dich töten können, oder irgendwo einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, aber stattdessen lassen wir dich dein Leben weiter leben."

„Du nennst das Leben?!", spottete Malcolm bitter, „Das hier ist kein Leben. Sieh dich doch nur mal um. Vor wenigen Monaten war ich noch Ra's al Ghul, und nun weigert sich meine Tochter mit mir zu sprechen, ich kann mich nirgends sehen lassen, weil wegen der Sache mit den Glades viele Menschen scharf darauf wären mich einzusperren, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich noch lebe, und alle meine Pläne sind mir um die Ohren geflogen, ohne Ausnahme! Was denkst du, warum ich mich Thawne überhaupt erst angeschlossen habe?!"

Nun da er wusste, dass es Zeitreise und realitätsverändernde Artefakte gab, konnte er doch nicht einfach wieder sein altes zielloses Leben aufnehmen! Nicht, wenn er eine Chance hatte, sein Leben wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Nicht, wenn er seine Familie zurück bekommen könnte, und die Legion der Assassinen. Nicht, wenn er alles haben könnte, was er immer hatte haben wollen!

Sara seufzte. „Du hast dich Thawne angeschlossen, Malcolm, weil du wie immer nicht über die Konsequenzen von dem, was du tust, nachgedacht hast, sondern einfach nur das getan hast, wonach der gerade der Sinn stand. Und wie immer bist du dabei auf die Nase gefallen. Der Unterschied ist diesmal nur, dass Thea und Oliver zur Abwechslung einmal nichts davon wissen", meinte sie, „Und vielleicht bin ich so gnädig es ihnen auch nicht zu sagen. Obwohl du es eigentlich verdient hättest, dass ich dich verrate."

Malcolm schnaufte abfällig. „Sag ihnen doch, was du willst. Sie können mich kaum mehr hassen als sie es im Augenblick gerade tun. Und warum auch nicht? Oliver hat mich verraten, als er Nyssa die Liga übergeben hat, und Thea versteht nicht, dass ich alles, was ich getan habe, nur für sie getan habe. Sie sind beide undankbar!", meinte er und tat so, als würde er das so meinen.

„Ach, komm schon! Oh, mein Gott, deine Tochter spricht nicht mit dir! Wie furchtbar! Meine Schwester ist tot, und ich muss den Mann, der sie nicht nur einmal sondern gleich zweimal ermordet hat, laufen lassen! Das sind Probleme, die sich nicht lösen lassen! Deine lassen sich lösen. Ganz einfach. Normale Menschen lösen ihre Probleme ohne Zeitreisen. Und meistens auch ohne Leute umbringen zu lassen oder zu versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen! Wie wäre es, wenn das auch mal ausprobierst? Greif zum Telefon und ruf Thea an. Such dir einen Job. Hört auf zu jammern und benimm dich endlich wie ein Alpha und nicht nur wie jemand, der allen beweisen möchte, dass er einer ist. Du warst mal ein guter Mann und ein guter Vater. Es ist nicht zu spät für dich, du könntest beides wieder sein. Es gibt auch gute Alphas auf dieser Welt. Warum versuchst du zur Abwechslung mal nicht denen nachzueifern anstatt den schlechten. Oder willst du wirklich wie Eobard Thawne enden?!", empörte sich Sara, „Wir sehen uns."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, und Malcolm starrte ihr einen Moment lang einfach nur stumm hinterher, bevor er sagte: „Sara, danke. Ich könnte es nicht, jemanden, der mir so viel genommen hat, verschonen, meine ich. Du hast recht. Es gibt gute Alphas auf dieser Welt, und vielleicht sollte ich wirklich versuchen ihnen nachzueifern, aber ich könnte niemals so sein wie du. Du hattest den Speer und hättest in dieser einen Sekunde alles haben können, aber du hast widerstanden und stattdessen einfach nur das Richtige getan. Wo hast du diese innere Kraft hergenommen?"

Sara hielt inne und schien über diese Frage einen Moment lang nachzudenken. Dann meinte sie: „Von Laurel. Sie war mit mir dort. Sie war es nicht wirklich, und doch war sie es. Ich wusste gleich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, weil sie Wein trank, aber ich wusste auch, was sie von mir erwarten würde. Also habe ich das getan, von dem ich wusste, dass sie es an meiner Stelle tun würde: Ich habe zuerst an andere gedacht, und erst dann an mich. Wenn du besser werden willst, dann versuch einfach in Zukunft das zu tun, was Thea von dir erwarten würde. Versuch die stolz zu machen. Ich versuche Laurel stolz zu machen. Jeden einzelnen verdammten Tag."

Und dann war sie weg. Malcolm sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. _Das war ja fast zivilisiert. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird mich verraten, wenn sie es nicht schon getan hat. Verdammtes Zeitreisen!_

Trotzdem ging er zum Telefon und wählte Theas Nummer. Vermutlich würde sie nicht abheben, aber wenn er es weiterhin versuchte, dann würde sie ihm vielleicht eines Tages verzeihen. Und das sogar ganz ohne Zeitreise.

* * *

Nachdem sie Darhk dort abgesetzt hatten, wo Thawne ihn hergeholt hatte, war nur nach Leonard übrig. Er wusste nicht, ob er Mick wirklich glauben sollte, dass Darhk und Merlyn einfach nur in ihre Zeitrahmen zurückgebracht worden waren, aber da er es mit Helden zu tun hatte, stimmte diese Information vermutlich sogar.

Trotzdem, da derjenige, der Leonard in seiner Zeit absetzte, Mick war, rechnete Leonard nach wie vor halb damit getötet zu werden und war milde überrascht über die Tatsache, dass dem nicht so war.

„Deine Strafe ist es zu leben, Leonard, so dass du ein besserer Mann werden kannst", erklärte ihm Mick.

„Du meinst, dass ich weich werde", verbesserte Leonard ihn zynisch.

„Nein", erwiderte Mick entschieden, „Nicht weich, besser. So wie auch ich besser geworden bin. Diese Menschen, denen du versucht hast zu schaden, die werden dafür sorgen, dass du besser wirst, und du wirst es noch vor mir werden. Ich werde das zuerst nicht verstehen, und mich verraten fühlen, weil du dich für sie und gegen mich entscheidest, so wie du dich jetzt von mir verraten fühlst, weil ich mich gegen dich und für sie entschieden habe, aber die Wahrheit ist: Sie sind besser als wir es jemals waren und haben es verdient, dass wir uns für sie entscheiden, jeden Tag aufs Neue."

„Was für eine lange Rede", meinte Leonard, „Du hast offensichtlich lange darüber nachgedacht. So tiefsinnig kenn ich dich gar nicht."

„Gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran. Du wirst das alles sowieso vergessen", erklärte Mick.

Leichte Panik erfasste Leonard. „Und, dass ich sterben werde, das werde ich wohl auf vergessen, oder wie?!", fragte er, und alleine bei dem Gedanken daran stieg die Angst wieder in ihm hoch. Thawne hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sterben würde, weil er sich den Legends anschließen würde, wenn er überleben wollte, dann musste er verhindern, dass er dem Team jemals beitrat, und dazu musste er sich an sein zukünftiges Schicksal erinnern können.

„Tut mir leid", wiederholte Mick, und dann hielt er Leonard eine Art Blitzdings vor die Augen. Und dann …

… wusste er auf einmal nicht mehr, was ihm gerade eben noch so beunruhigt hatte.

* * *

Darhk gehen zu lassen war schwer gewesen, aber es war auch richtig gewesen. Das wusste Sara ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, auch wenn sie es bereute nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein Laurel zu rächen. Zu wissen, dass er sterben würde, war vermutlich Strafe genug für Darhk, aber dieses Wissen hatte er nur kurz gehabt und dann wieder verloren. Genau wie Leonard hatte sie ihm jedes Wissen über die Zukunft nehmen müssen und an den Zeitpunkt reseten müssen, an dem er aus der Zeitlinie entfernt worden war.

So gesehen wusste er also nicht einmal, dass er bestraft worden war. _Aber ich sollte da eigentlich drüber stehen, oder? Es ist wie ich Malcolm gesagt habe: Ich habe das getan, was Laurel von mir erwartet hätte, und Laurel war eine Heldin, sie stand über Rache. Und ich muss auch über Rache stehen, so schwer es mir fällt._

Immerhin hatte sie ihre Schwester noch einmal wieder gesehen, auch wenn es nur eine Speer-Version von ihr gewesen war, so war sie doch auch unverkennbar Laurel gewesen, sie hatte wie Laurel gerochen, sich wie Laurel bewegt, wie Laurel geklungen, und wie Laurel gedacht. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihre Schwester zu ihr zurückgekehrt um ihr bei der schwierigsten Entscheidung ihres Lebens beizustehen.

 _Sind der schwarze und der weiße Kanarienvogel also doch wieder zusammen geflogen? Wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke?_

Sie wusste es nicht, aber was auch immer diese Vision gewesen war – Einbildung, Realität, Magie – sie hatte ihr geholfen mit ihren Entscheidungen Frieden zu schließen. Und auch mit dem Verlust von Laurel. _Ja, Laurel hat mich zurück gebracht, als ich tot war, aber die Umstände erlauben es mir nun mal nicht diesen Gefallen zu erwidern. Ich vermisse sie immer noch, vermutlich werde ich sie immer vermissen, aber ich bereue nichts._

Auch ihre Doomworld-Ich-Entscheidungen bereute sie nicht. Nachdem sich ihr anderes Ich aufgelöst hatte, hatte sie begonnen sich an die Erlebnisse ihres anderen Ichs zu erinnern. Laut Rip war das bei Zeitreisenden durchaus normal. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad beunruhigte Sara diese Enthüllung aber. Bedeutete das, dass sich auch alle anderen an ihre Leben in Doomworld erinnerten? Inklusive Malcolm? Und was war mit Leonard und Darhk? Die sollten sich besser nicht daran erinnern, aber wenn diese Erinnerungen erst langsam zurückkehrten, erhielten die beiden ihre Erinnerungen dann mit der Zeit zurück, ohne sie einordnen zu können?

Rip meinte, dass das nicht der Fall sein sollte, es sei denn sie würden wieder durch die Zeit reisen, aber Leonard würde wieder durch die Zeit reisen, nicht wahr? _Hat er sich an alles, was er getan hat, erinnert? Ist das der wahre Grund, warum er sein Leben geopfert hat? Aus Scham?_

Sara wünschte, sie könnte ihn fragen, aber diese Möglichkeit stand ihr nicht offen.

Dafür standen ihnen andere Möglichkeiten offen. Amaya hatte sich entschieden an Bord zu bleiben, bei Nate und beim Team. Sie und Sara hatten sich kurz über die Leben ihrer Doomworld-Versionen ausgesprochen, aber viel gab es nicht zu besprechen, Amaya liebte Nate, und Sara hatte Rip. Und außerdem waren das nicht ihre wahren Ichs gewesen, das hatte Sara Amaya gegenüber immer wieder betont, und sei es nur um sie zu beruhigen.

 _Dieses Schiff ist langsam aber sicher ziemlich voll mit Exen. Wir sind kein Rudel, wir sind eine wandelnde Soap. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind… wo steckt Rip?!_

Heute Morgen, als Sara aufgewacht war, war Rip aus ihrem Bett verschwunden gewesen. Sie hatten am vorigen Abend ihren Sieg gefeiert, auch auf die Art, die sie sich bisher nicht gestattet hatten, doch nun war Rip verschwunden. Bereute er das, was sie getan hatten, schon wieder?

 _Kriegt er ausgerechnet jetzt kalte Füße? Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen! Aber wenn er denkt, ich würde ihn einfach so abhauen lassen, dann hat er sich geschnitten!_

Da sie keine Lust hatte schnuppernd durch das ganze Schiff zu gehen um ihn zu finden, fragte sie einfach Gideon nach seinem Aufenthaltsort.

Und ja, er hatte vor zu türmen, und das nicht zu knapp, da er offenbar gepackt hatte.

„Willst du jetzt wirklich abhauen? Und das ausgerechnet nach letzter Nacht?!", wollte Sara vorwurfsvoll wissen, „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, aber wenn dir das alles immer noch zu schnell geht, dann kann ich auf Abstand gehen."

„Letzte Nacht war wunderbar, Sara, und meine Entscheidung das Schiff zu verlassen, hat nichts mit uns beiden zu tun, sondern nur mit mir", widersprach Rip schnell, „Die Legends brauchen mich nicht mehr. Die _Waverider_ hat einen neuen Captain, der seinen Job besser macht als ich es jemals könnte. Und nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe, brauche ich Zeit um mich selber zu finden."

„Dann finde dich hier bei uns. Hier bei mir. Ich brauche dich immer noch, Rip. Ja, ich komme ohne dich zurecht, aber ich will nicht ohne dich zurechtkommen müssen. Ich will dich an meiner Seite. Und nicht nur ich. Du bist einer von uns, Rip, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du bist auch eine Legende. Du bist Teil unseres Rudels", erklärte ihm Sara, „Wenn du wirklich denkst, dass du gehen musst, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten, aber ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass du zu uns gehörst und immer zu uns gehören wirst, und dass wir alle dich lieben. Sogar Mick, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Und abgesehen davon, willst nach allem, was sie für dich getan hat, Gideon wirklich einfach so verlassen?"

Rip seufzte. „Ich will nicht gehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gehen muss", meinte er.

„Nein", erwiderte Sara nur kategorisch, „Du musst nicht gehen. Niemand zwingt dich dazu. Wir sind ein Rudel, Rip, eine Familie, und wir lassen einander nicht im Stich. Was immer dich quält, du musst es nicht alleine durchstehen, wir alle sind für dich da um dir da durch zu helfen. Und besonders ich bin für dich da."

Rip schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Dann meinte er: „Gut, dann bleibe ich noch, zumindest noch eine Weile. Immerhin wissen wir noch nicht, ob unser Zeitsprung gemeinsam mit unseren Doppelgängern nicht doch zu negativen Auswirkungen auf das Zeitkontinuum geführt hat. Aber ich kann nicht ewig bleiben, denn wenn uns die ganze Sache mit der Liga der Verdammnis eines gelernt hat, dann dass wir zwar ein gutes Team sind, aber zu wenige. Es braucht eine neue Organisation, die die Zeit überwacht, eine Nachfolgeorganisation für die Time-Masters, nur diesmal ohne Korruption."

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Was, etwas so eine Art Time Bureau mit dir als Direktor? Das hättest du wohl gerne!", neckte sie mit leichtem Spott, „Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass selbst du Nates dummen Namen für Thawne und seine Verbündeten benutzt!"

„Liga der Verdammnis? Wieso, du benutzt diesen Namen doch auch!", gab Rip mit gespielter Verwunderung zurück (oder vielleicht auch echter, Sara war immer noch dabei herauszufinden, ob Rip einen Sinn für Humor besaß oder nicht).

„Was? Nein, niemals. Ich habe vielleicht von der Liga gesprochen, aber niemals von der Liga der Verdammnis!"

„Ich kann mich aber erinnern, dass…"

* * *

„Sara wollte uns alle auf der Brücke sehen, los steh auf!", meinte Ray und warf Mick sein Shirt ins Gesicht.

Mick gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. „Hoffentlich geht es diesmal wenigsten nach Aruba", brummte er, während er sich anzog.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum abwarten die Bikini-Schönheiten zu sehen", neckte ihn Ray.

„Heißt das, du planst dich mir im Bikini zu präsentieren?", erwiderte Mick daraufhin etwas zu begeistert von dieser Idee für Rays Geschmack.

„Igitt. Nein, sicher nicht." Ray schauderte alleine nur bei dem Gedanken.

„Schade. Nun, eine Tanga tut's auch."

„Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?", seufzte Ray, konnte aber nicht vorgeben darüber wütend zu sein, dafür machte ihn der Gedanke zu glücklich, dass Mick ihre Beziehung endlich als solche anzusehen schien. Er hatte das nicht mit so vielen Worten gesagt, da er Mick war, aber das Bettgeflüster letzte Nacht war von Ray doch in diese Richtung interpretiert worden.

 _Damit haben wir jetzt wohl drei Paare an Bord. Jax und Martin tun mir jetzt schon leid,_ dachte er, _Mhm, ob es so was wie ein Triple-Date gibt? Und ob die anderen das wollen würden? Was sollten wir dann machen? Was könnten wir tun, das Mick und Rip Spaß machen würde?_

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, erreichten sie die Brücke und nahmen auf ihren Sitzen Platz. Alle anderen waren schon da.

„Okay, Mick, dieser ist für dich", meinte Sara, „Gideon, setz Kurs nach Aruba 2017."

„Endlich", meinte Mick begeistert.

Gideon begann ihren Zeitsprung…

Und wenig später fanden sie sich nicht in Aruba wieder, sonder in Los Angeles, aber in einer Version von Los Angeles, die ziemlich anders war als sie sein sollte, nicht nur weil Big Ben die Stadt gewechselt hatte, sondern auch wegen der Dinosaurier, die dort frei herum liefen.

„Verflixt, ich wusste es!", schimpfte Rip.

„Leute, ich glaube, wir haben die Zeit kaputt gemacht", meinte Sara dazu nur in einem Tonfall, der genauso viel Beunruhigung ausdrückte wie Ray gerade empfand.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: That's a wrap._

 _Ich habe mich aber entschlossen, obwohl das ganze als Trilogie geplant war, doch einen vierten Teil zu schreiben. Dieser wird Spoiler für die 3. Staffel enthalten, aber doch AU-iger sein als die bisherigen Teile, weil ich die Serie vermutlich überholen werde bzw. das Time Bureau offensichtlich einen anderen Direktor haben wird als im Canon._

 _Und außerdem wollte ich doch immer noch L – ähm – jemand zurück bringen, nicht wahr?_

 _Abschließende Reviews sind immer erwünscht._


End file.
